Digimon Adventure Forward
by Marin-Ishida
Summary: La oscuridad ha ganado la batalla a la luz. El mundo, la humanidad y los digimons han sido consumidos por el poder ilimitado del llamado Dios del Mal. Sin embargo, pese a que la luz desapareció, la esperanza todavía brilla en forma de un niño. La última oportunidad para salvar un futuro condenado, aunque para ello deba poner en peligro también su pasado.
1. Una última esperanza

**Digimon y los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen, pero quizá sí me pertenezcan en el futuro apocalíptico que nos espera… (insertar risa maléfica)**

.

* * *

**DIGIMON ADVENTURE FORWARD**

**~ La leyenda del Dios del Digimundo ~**

**Una última esperanza:**

Sintió un fuerte golpe en el pecho. No era la primera vez que algo lo golpeaba con brutalidad, pero sin duda jamás había sido tan dolorosa. La onda expansiva lo empotró contra esa gigante bola oscura la cual había odiado desde que tenía memoria, aquel que era conocido como Dios del Mal.

Se trataba del ser causante del apocalíptico presente.

Estaba rodeada entre sombras de oscuridad que helaban incluso el corazón más valiente y fogoso, atrapaba todo entre sus sentimientos de maldad.

Escuchó gritos de batalla al fondo, los alaridos de su primo, los rugidos de esos monstruos, pero no desvió la cabeza para ver lo que sucedía en ningún momento, porque esa esfera tenía algo extraño que le cautivó. Repleta de maldad, pero una gama de colores llenos de vida salían de lo más profundo de su interior, dando luz y esperanza, ¿acaso la oscuridad no pertenecía a ese ser?

Quiso tocarla, pero una nueva explosión le hizo perder el equilibrio y en medio del caos, el laboratorio empezó a parpadear, sobre todo la bola, dando la impresión de que iba a salir volando y desaparecer del mundo en cualquier momento. Tal vez, todos tenían razón y esta era la última batalla, sin duda, para ellos sí que lo sería.

Grandes gotas de saliva y mocos cayeron sobre su cabeza y sintió que también empapaban su espalda. Logró darse la vuelta dándose cuenta de que el caos ya era irreversible, si no habían muerto todos, estarían a punto y el próximo sería él a manos de ese Kagemon.

Todos los Kagemon eran iguales. Se había llegado a creer que era una leyenda el hecho de que esos monstruos alguna vez hubiesen sido distintos, hubiesen compartido sus vidas y hubiesen tenido corazón. A veces, él creía que eso era imposible, que la vida antes del ataque no había existido, pero entonces sentía el tacto de su blandito y peludo cuerpo contra su cara, su mirada de amor y su sonrisa de ilusión por tenerlo en brazos.

Apenas era capaz de recordarlo, solo eran sensaciones que le hacían creer que aún había esperanza. Porque hubo un tiempo en donde los digimons tenían nombres, tenían formas y digievolucionaban en seres asombrosos, porque hubo un tiempo donde él tuve un compañero, que puede, que fuese el mismo monstruo que le estaba a punto de matar.

Ya no tenían nombre, los empezaron a denominar Kagemon unos tres años después del ataque, cuando se dieron cuenta de que todos sus amigos se habían convertido en esos seres de las tinieblas. Eran sombras de lo que algún día podrían haber llegado a ser.

Solían medir alrededor de seis metros, sus brazos eran unas garras de las que chorreaban un líquido viscoso y en su cabeza apenas se apreciaban sus ojos escarlatas porque la boca ocupaba prácticamente todo su rostro. Podría comer fácilmente a una persona de un bocado, de hecho, el niño había presenciado ese suceso en más de una ocasión. Había visto como lo iba desgarrando con sus tres filas de dientes y lo engullía, muchas veces, todavía con vida.

No era algo agradable de ver, de hecho, la primera vez que lo vio tuvo pesadillas durante mucho tiempo, en realidad las seguía teniendo, pero como todo, al final se acostumbró también a las pesadillas, donde olía el efluvio de la sangre como si le impregnase la cara y escuchaba los gritos de dolor de una forma tan nítida que le atravesaba el oído.

Mentiría si diría que no tenía miedo, porque estaba aterrado, pero pensándolo mejor, tampoco tenía nada de malo morir, más cuando había visto a todas las personas que alguna vez le quisieron y quiso abandonar este mundo.

Sus piernas temblaban, así como su mano que fue incapaz de reaccionar en busca de la única arma con la que se podría defender. Estaba rendido, solo quería sufrir lo menos posible y reencontrarse, si en verdad los humanos tenían derecho a tal cosa, con sus seres queridos.

Metiendo la mano en el bolsillo, apretó con fuerza el colgante que le acababa de dar su hermana, justo antes de morir en sus brazos.

-Siento no poder conseguirlo.- musitó, dolido no por morir, sino por defraudarla a ella.

Pero entonces escuchó un débil gemido que le devolvió a la realidad.

-Puedes conseguirlo, eres nuestra esperanza. Aún puedes conseguirlo.- susurró su primo, mientras trataba de arrastrarse hasta su posición.

Fue lo necesario para que las fuerzas regresasen a él o por lo menos el valor, porque como dijo el capitán, lo único que les quedaba era morir como héroes.

Agarró su DigiDes, sabiendo que seguramente fuese la última vez que tuviese algo entre sus manos y miró firmemente a ese monstruo, sabiendo también, que puede que su repulsiva cara fuese lo último que viese antes de morir.

Gritó, mientras accionaba el arma y saltaba para intentar darle, pero en ese momento un arco iris procedente de la gigante orbe que presidía la estancia la iluminó. Se giró para contemplarla y todo empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor. Trató de correr hasta su primo, pero no pudo escapar porque una luz cegadora se abrió paso entre la oscuridad que rodeaba el núcleo del sistema. Sintió que flotaba, como si su cuerpo se despedazase en añicos o en datos. Jamás podría explicar que le estaba pasando, solo que se acababa, que desaparecía de este mundo y quizá hubiese cumplido su misión y había esperanza para el futuro, en el caso de que hubiese futuro.

...

...

Sus ojos rubí siguieron la trayectoria de esa pelota con máxima atención. La jugada duró unos tres o cuatro golpeos, hasta que una de las chicas falló y la pelota quedó contra la red.

En ese momento, Sora desvió la vista a su teléfono móvil y gruñó. Lo abrió y lo cerró un par de veces y finalmente lo guardó, recogiendo también su bolsa de deporte y su raqueta.

Saltó del respaldo del banco donde estaba sentada al campo de tierra y se dirigió a la salida.

-¿Ya te vas?.- preguntó una compañera.

-Sí, hasta mañana.- se despidió, sin dar pie a ningún tipo de conversación.

Ya no le apetecía entrenar más, en teoría tenía otros planes esa tarde, pero visto lo visto, iría a casa a maldecir a su novio. Eso lo tenía claro, ya no lo iba a esperar más.

Si algo caracterizaba a Sora Takenouchi era que sus enfados de "nunca más voy a volver a llamarle" que parecía que iban a durar hasta la eternidad solían diluirse en escasos minutos y por eso, a tres manzanas ya del instituto, marcó su número, no sin antes maldecirle por no molestarse en mandarle ni un mísero mensaje.

Esperó los tonos cada vez más furiosa, hasta que por fin descolgó la llamada. La sangre le hirvió al escucharle como si nada.

-_Sora, ¿qué tal?, ¿ya has terminado tu entrenamiento?_

No hubo respuesta por parte de ella, Ishida solo podía escuchar su respiración cada vez más fuerte y furiosa. Entonces, por fin se le iluminó el cerebro.

-_¡Habíamos quedado!_

-Se supone que íbamos a ir a comprarle el regalo de cumpleaños a Ken, por eso he salido antes de mi entrenamiento, pero claro el señor Yamato Ishida, como siempre, tiene mil cosas mejores que hacer que ocuparse de los mundanos recados que puede hacer su novia solita, pues que te quede claro, si no me acompañas, le diré que es solo de mi parte y tú quedarás como un tacaño.- regañó tremendamente enojada. No era la primera vez que Yamato se escaqueaba de ir a comprar un regalo de cumpleaños para sus amigos. Concretamente desde que empezó a salir con Sora y empezaron a hacer regalo conjunto.

No lo veía, pero Takenouchi podía imaginar a la perfección la cara de apuro de su novio. Supo que no se equivocaba al empezar a escuchar sus tartamudeos.

_-Ah… bueno… eh… ya… podemos ir… oh… ¿luego?_

-¿Cuándo?.- inquirió la pelirroja con firmeza.

No estaba dispuesta a escuchar más evasivas sin fundamento.

_-No sé, ¿cuando termine mi ensayo?_.- entendió que lo había estropeado al escuchar el gruñido disconforme de su novia.- _vale, perdona me olvidé, pero no te enfades, podemos ir en cualquier momento._

Hastiada, la pelirroja paró de andar y se llevó la mano a la cabeza. Se detestaba por ser tan débil y ceder con tanta facilidad, pero es que, le costaría muchos menos dolores de cabeza ir sola a comprarlo y luego pedirle el dinero a Yamato, eso sí, completamente íntegro.

Al menos, las molestias se las cobraba.

-Déjalo, ya lo compro yo.

_-¿No te importa?._- preguntó Ishida con alegría. Ya había conseguido lo que quería.

Las ganas de matar a su novio regresaron a ella, sin embargo, logró reprimirlas.

-No, no me importa, no te preocupes.

_-Gracias, eres la mejor. Este finde hacemos lo que tú quieras, lo prometo… después de mi concierto, claro._

Sora suspiró, ¿era cosa suya o últimamente Yamato solo miraba por su interés? Negó con la cabeza, porque no quería abrir esa caja de los truenos. A fin de cuentas, seguramente se estuviese emparanoyando, ya que sin contar sus despistes, adrede o accidentales, se podría decir que Yamato era un novio modelo. Por lo menos, Sora lo sentía así.

Prosiguió la charla durante unos segundos, ahora de una forma más animada y acaramelada, hasta que la comunicación empezó a resultar dificultosa debido a unas inesperadas interferencias.

-¿Qué raro?.- agitó el teléfono la muchacha, viendo que la barrita que indicaba la cobertura estaba al máximo. Sin embargo, cuando se lo llevaba al oído solo escuchaba unos molestos pitidos.- ¿Yamato, estás ahí?

-_¿Sora?._- preguntó él empezándose a preocupar. Él la escuchaba perfectamente._- estoy aquí, ¿no me oyes?_

En ese instante un haz de luz quebró el cielo que empezó a deformarse y concentrarse en un vórtice. Era como si se estuviese replegando sobre sí mismo. Absorta y sin capacidad de reacción, la chica bajó el teléfono hasta su tripa.

Todo empezó a fluctuar en un milagro cromático. Sora dio un paso para atrás. En su experiencia en cosas extrañas, esto solo podía ser producido por el mundo digital.

El insólito vórtice relampagueó un par de veces, que provocó que absolutamente todas las cosas tecnólogas que había en un pequeño radio se volviesen locas. Semáforos cambiaron de color sin ton ni son, haciendo que los coches parasen y algunos colisionasen. Los conductores desconcertados y atemorizados, miraron ese prodigio con reservas, algunos peatones también habían parado para presenciarlo, aunque la mayoría se empezaba a dejar guiar por el pánico y corrían a resguardarse.

No fue el caso de Sora, que por si acaso, tomó el digivice en su mano.

Cuando los relámpagos empezaron a remitir, se pudo apreciar el contorno de una figura que emanaba verdadera angustia. Eso sí que asustó a la pelirroja, porque si bien lo más seguro era que se tratase de un digimon, también era verdad que nunca había visto un ser tan monstruoso como ese.

El inesperado suceso había finalizado, los semáforos regresaban a la normalidad, igual que las comunicaciones, sin embargo, Sora no pudo cerciorarse de eso ya que el teléfono había resbalado de su mano, impactando en el suelo. Aún se oían los gritos de su novio llamándola, aunque pronto fueron solapados por un aterrador gruñido.

El desorden ya era general, con gente gritando y huyendo hacia todas las direcciones, lo único que buscaban era alejarse de ese ser que daba la impresión que había aparecido del mismísimo infierno.

La única que no se movió fue Sora, que seguía paralizada.

-¿Qué digimon es?.- se preguntó, dándose cuenta entonces, por su voz temblorosa, que todo su cuerpo temblaba.

Mediría más de seis metros, su cuerpo era ancho con aspecto de una bestia. Su color era grisáceo, cubierto por una especie de moco repugnante que goteaba desde sus extremidades y cabeza. Apenas se le veían sus pequeños ojos, que eran tan rojos como la sangre, y cuando abrió su enorme boca, pudo ver sus afiladas filas de dientes, así como su lengua blanca y pastosa.

Sintió un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo, más terror que en toda su vida, entonces, después de gruñir con salvajismo, el monstruo cruzó la calle a un vertiginoso trote, llevándose por delante todo lo que había y si seguía así, chocaría contra ella en breves segundos.

Solo al verlo tan claro, pese a su mente paralizada, su instinto de supervivencia primó en ella y corrió más rápido que nunca hacia dirección contraria. Milésimas después de que Sora hubiese abandonado ese lugar, su móvil quedó hecho añicos bajo el pie de la bestia.

No quería mirar hacia atrás, porque sentía su apestoso aliento rozar su pelo y las pisadas retumbaban el suelo de la calle por la que corría sin descanso. Sin darse cuenta, se había metido por estrechas callejuelas, las cuales conducían a un callejón sin salida.

Tropezó con una bolsa de basura cayendo al suelo, pero no se preocupó de la herida de su rodilla. Apresuró a esconderse tras esos contenedores que había contra la pared.

Cerró los ojos, mientras como un afilado cuchillo, se clavaba en su oído el alarido de la bestia. Estaba pidiendo carne, deseaba sentir la sangre por su garganta y sobre todo, el olor a miedo que desprendían sus víctimas.

El cuerpo de la chica tenía convulsiones cada vez más fuertes, mientras sus mejillas ya se empapaban de esas lágrimas de terror, pero entonces, sintió una tremenda calidez en sus manos.

Reuniendo el suficiente valor para abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que provenía de su digivice, que brillaba como siempre cuando estaba en peligro.

-Piyomon.- llamó esperanzada, mirando por inercia al cielo.- ¿estás aquí, verdad?

Gritó con pavor por ver a ese monstruo gigante, más concretamente como había echado su zarpa hacía atrás para coger impulso y la llevaba directa a su cuerpo.

Se encogió lo más que pudo, consciente de su final que inexplicablemente no llegó, con lo único que ese ser le tocó fue con la sustancia gelatinosa que recubría su cuerpo y que con el impulso se desprendió de él.

Todavía temblorosa y con los brazos cubriéndose la cara, se atrevió a abrir tímidamente los ojos. El ser pegaba unos espeluznantes bramidos, con los diminutos ojos bien abiertos y los brazos para atrás, era como si estuviese recibiendo una potente descarga eléctrica. Daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento saldría humo de su cráneo, pero no fue así, lo que sí empezó a salir fue una sustancia negruzca mezclada con los característicos datos de los digimons que conocía. Ya se había abierto un agujero en su pecho, donde entre tanto elemento que levitaba y desaparecía se podía distinguir un haz de luz procedente de un extraño aparato.

Conforme el monstruo fue desapareciendo, Sora pudo ver más ese aparato, así como el brazo de la persona que lo sujetaba y hasta a la persona en sí. Un niño gritaba con energía, agarrado a lo que aún quedaba del ser, que ya se iba diluyendo en la nada, al igual que la luz del instrumento se iba debilitando. En cuestión de segundos, que a Takenouchi se le hicieron como horas, su atacante había desaparecido y en su lugar había un niño jadeante.

Agitó la cabeza desconcertada por todo lo vivido en los últimos minutos de infarto de su vida. Se concentró en ese pintoresco muchacho. Sus ropas estaba viejas y rotas, además que eran muy funcionales: un pantalón corto con múltiples bolsillos y correas, un cinturón en el que se veía la funda del arma que aún mantenía en la mano y en la parte de arriba un chaleco de explorador. También se podía ver en sus brazos algún que otro vendaje, así como una muñequera negra. En realidad parecía venido de una especie de mundo apocalíptico.

Sin embargo, lo que llamó la atención de la joven fue la cabeza del niño, el color del pelo era muy parecido al suyo y entre sus greñas despeinadas, podían apreciarse unas goggles que si no eran como las de Daisuke, eran muy similares.

El recién aparecido estaba al límite de sus fuerzas, dio un par de resoplidos más tambaleándose, pero antes de desplomarse, tuvo las fuerzas para alzar la cabeza y mirar a la chica que acababa de salvar y eso asustó todavía más a la pelirroja, porque sintió una conexión que nunca antes había sentido con nadie. Simplemente tuvo la sensación, o mejor dicho, la inexplicable certeza de que lo conocía desde siempre.

Se miraron directamente a los ojos, que parecían el reflejo el uno del otro, y sin más, el muchacho dio un gemido y cayó.

...

...

_Mi hermana me dio un empujón contra los restos de ese coche que en estos momentos nos servían como escondite. De normal, solía tratarme más amablemente, pero cuando salíamos de la guarida se volvía muy brusca, sobre todo hoy, que era la primera vez que formaba parte del comando que iba en misión._

_Nuestro objetivo no era diferente al de casi siempre. Prácticamente siempre que nos arriesgábamos a salir a la superficie era para hacer reconocimiento de los alrededores, ver hasta donde nos habían cercado y si se podía sabotear los suministros cercanos de red oscura, para así ir ganando terreno. Aunque a la mayoría de nosotros nos pareciese una estupidez, era lo único que podíamos hacer para sentir que todavía luchábamos por recuperar nuestro mundo. Hasta el día de hoy, siempre que eliminábamos una central de energía oscura, para al día siguiente ya estaba reconstruida._

_Desde el ataque, apenas habíamos visto el sol, el cielo siempre estaba en sombras, acabando con prácticamente toda la vida. En realidad, me empezaba a preguntar si el sol había sido destruido de verdad o si de lo contrario, tras tanta niebla, aún estaba iluminando el resto de la galaxia._

_Lo que un día fue una macro ciudad estaba en escombros, casi ningún edificio quedaba en pie, solo uno, el suyo. Una enorme fortaleza con una torre vigía que podías ver desde cualquier parte del país, o por lo menos, desde ahí, seguramente sí se vería todo el país. Era la forma que tenían de mantenernos vigilados y atemorizados._

_La mano de mi hermana se cruzó por delante de mis ojos y empezó a hacer unas señas. Su mirada estaba fija en Taiyou y el americano, que iban un poco más adelantados._

_Según lo que pude entender, nuestro objetivo estaba custodiado por dos Kagemons._

_Me asomé para intentar verlos y pude distinguir sus cabezas que sobresalían entre la estación, aunque lo que más había ahí eran adultos cargando materiales y trabajando en las redes._

_Eso me enfureció, pensando que el americano tenía razón, que de verdad esos humanos traidores merecían morir. _

_La mayoría de los adultos que sobrevivieron a la guerra, que en realidad fue masacre, fueron muriendo por la enfermedad, y al ver lo espantosa que era y sigue siendo, muchos suplicaron por su salvación y fueron convertidos en eso. Son como esclavos sin voluntad, también son sombras de lo que fueron._

_-Escucha.- me llamó mi hermana. Yo la miré y escuché el plan de ataque, aunque mi mente estaba lejos de mi cuerpo. Tenía demasiado miedo por lo que iba a pasar.- ¿has entendido?_

_Asentí con la cabeza. Básicamente, mi hermana y yo éramos lo encargados de colocar el explosivo mientras el grupo de Taiyou y el del capitán se encargaban de los Kagemons._

_Noté como me acariciaba la mejilla y eso me reconfortó. Puede que desde hacía tiempo mi hermana no fuese la chica cariñosa y dulce que algún día fue, pero siempre tenía esa clase de gestos para mí._

_De esa forma, dio comienzo nuestro asalto, mi hermana y yo permanecimos en la retaguardia mientras nuestros compañeros trataban de sorprender a los monstruos y acabar con ellos. Enseguida nos vieron, intuyeron y olieron porque empezaron a revolverse. _

_La forma más segura de acabar con uno de ellos era pillarle desprevenido, ya que el DigiDes solo funcionaba si lo clavabas contra su cuerpo y no era demasiado fácil acercarse a ellos si ya sabían de tu presencia. Ahí, el combate se ponía peligroso._

_Me llevé las manos a los oídos al escuchar el estallido de las armas del americano. Era el único que tenía armas de fuego y las utilizaba. Era imposible acabar con los Kagemons con ellas, pero al menos los mantenía entretenidos para que un compañero pudiese accionar el DigiDes._

_Lo más inquietante de todo era que los traidores ni se inmutaban por la batalla y seguían con su trabajo aunque cayesen heridos o muertos por las balas o por los manotazos de los monstruos._

_Jamás entendería como un humano prefería vivir así a conservar su alma. Ellos ya no la tenían y nosotros, al menos, aunque muriésemos en la batalla o por la enfermedad, siempre seguiríamos siendo humanos. A veces, el miedo a morir y a agarrarse a la vida como fuera era totalmente irracional. No se daban cuenta de que ya no tenían vida, de que estaban muertos en vida y ayudaban al Dios del Mal._

_Mi hermana me agarró de la camisa, atenta a cada lance de la batalla. El efecto sorpresa no había funcionado, pero se las estaban apañando bastante bien y nuestro momento de actuar se estaba aproximando._

_-Yuujou, haz lo que yo te diga y no te separes de mí, ¿entendido?_

_Tomó la mochila donde llevaba los explosivos y con el DigiDes en la mano, salimos hacia el reactor._

_Si se mantenía ocupados a los Kagemons e incluso lograbas acabar con ellos, destrozar una central de red oscura era bastante fácil. Como siempre había trabajadores las puertas estaban abiertas, por eso no tuvimos dificultad en entrar en el pequeño edificio._

_Ahí había más humanos que daban escalofríos. De cerca, te dabas cuenta de que con el tiempo todos se volvían iguales: empezaban perdiendo el color de ojos, escondiéndose en una penumbra, el color del pelo se tornaba gris y perdían las facciones representativas de sus rostros. Carecían de expresión y de nada que dijesen que algún día fueron humanos. Era la consecuencia de vender el alma al diablo._

_Ellos proseguían con su trabajo como si estuviesen mecanizados y de hecho lo estaban. _

_El reactor era un gran tanque cilíndrico en el que brillaban caracteres extraños en sus paredes. Osamu-san nos contó que eran digicodes. Conforme más brillaban, más crecían las fibras que iban por la tierra y el cielo enmarañando hasta el último rincón de la superficie terrestre. Había oído decir, que había lugares en donde ya no existía nada más que esa telaraña de cables de oscuridad. De hecho, yo estaba en la completa seguridad de que esas cosas eran las que impedían que pudiésemos ver el sol, seguro que la atmósfera estaba cubierta por ellas._

_Pero su trabajo no era solo sumir el mundo bajo la oscuridad, también bajo su control, ya que como explicó alguna vez Osamu-san, era una enorme red de comunicación._

_Para que estos creciesen, los humanos transportaban grandes rocas negras a la abertura del cilindro. Se pasaban todo el día haciendo eso. Yo no sabía que eran esa rocas, ni de donde las sacaban, pero todos pensaban que era algún tipo de materia oscura que alimentaba los reactores. Muchas veces se producían sobrecargas y había explosiones de oscuridad que arrasaban con todo a varios kilómetros a la redonda, por eso, nuestro trabajo era neutralizar esa materia, y entonces sí, hacer estallar la central._

_-Venga deprisa.- captó mi atención mi hermana. Porque aunque había oído hablar de ellas y había visto imágenes, era la primera vez que me encontraba frente a un cilindro creador de red oscura._

_Mi hermana empujó con brusquedad a los humanos que trabajaban, yo la seguí apartando las rocas con el pie. Me daba pánico tocarlas, tenía la sensación de que si lo hacía, me convertiría en uno de ellos, además podía oír como susurros que procedían de ellas y helaban mi corazón. Mi hermana dejó la mochila en el suelo y apresuró a sacar lo necesario para hacer volar ese lugar._

_Lo primero que empezó a manejar fue un pequeño aparato digital, eran como mini computadoras que tenían lo necesario para modificar los códigos y desactivar el elemento oscuro del que se alimentaban. Yo nunca había manejado uno de esos, pero era normal ya que no teníamos demasiados y eso que el señor Izumi y sus ayudantes crearon gran cantidad de material tecnológico en los años post-ataque. Cuando aún teníamos que organizarnos. Sin embargo, hacía ya tiempo que nada nuevo salía de su laboratorio. De hecho, hacía tiempo que a excepción de su hija, nadie veía al señor Izumi y muy pocos sabían en que estaba trabajando._

_A veces, tenía la duda de si seguiría vivo._

_-Yuujou arma el explosivo. Pon cinco minutos.- ordenó mi hermana, mientras introducía esos códigos y veía como poco a poco el cilindro dejaba de brillar._

_Ayer mismo me enseñaron a montar una bomba. En realidad no era difícil ya que solo tenía que dar a un interruptor e introducir el tiempo, después, daba al botón verde y empezaba la cuenta atrás._

_En la guarida eran Osamu-san y Chikako-san los que se solían encargar de fabricarlas, los demás solo teníamos que colocarlas y dar a un botón._

_En ello estaba cuando la pared a mi espalda retumbó y se resquebrajó, seguramente por la lucha que tenía lugar en el exterior. Estaba nervioso, el sudor cubría mi cara y mis manos y con ese inesperado golpe el explosivo se me resbaló._

_-¡Yuujou!.- recriminó mi hermana al verlo._

_Tuve ganas de llorar y de pedirle que no me gritase de forma tan dura, que estaba nervioso y asustado y que ahora necesitaba un abrazo, pero no lo hice, porque pensé en mis compañeros que arriesgaban sus vidas fuera. Ya no era el bebé del grupo, debía demostrarles que yo también era un guerrero y que podían contar conmigo._

_Apresuré a recoger la bomba, pero entonces un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al darme cuenta de que con el golpe ya se había activado y que el tiempo del que disponíamos era un minuto._

_Pensé en como arreglarlo, le di al botón verde varias veces pero lo que no me explicaron era que una vez activada, no se podía parar. Quería solucionar esto por mí solo, no defraudarles, pero no podía hacerlo y si seguía así, sería el causante de la muerte de todos._

_-Ai-chan.- me volteé con el explosivo en la mano. No sé como reuní el aire suficiente para que me saliese la voz._

_El reactor todavía no estaba neutralizado, pero mi hermana me miró, más concretamente miró lo que tenía en la mano._

_-Joder._

_Pude ver el miedo en sus ojos._

_Sin embargo, al contrario que yo, mi hermana sí tenía una gran capacidad de reacción. Rápidamente conectó por la muñequera digital con nuestros compañeros. _

_Tenía tanto pánico que no pude escuchar su conversación y aunque la escuchase, tampoco la entendería. En esos instantes en lo único que podía pensar era en mi madre y en cuanto me gustaría estar entre sus calentitos brazos en ese momento. _

_Entonces, mi hermana me agarró del brazo y tiró de mí._

_-¡Hay que salir ya!_

_Yo le obedecí, pero con las prisas noté que algo caía de mi bolsillo. Me volteé y quedé aterrorizado al darme cuenta de que era mi armónica._

_Sin pensarlo me solté de mi hermana y volví a recogerla. No sabía ni cuando, ni donde, ni como me habían regalado esa armónica, lo único que sabía era que fue de mi padre y que él me la dio a mí. Y que era lo único que me quedaba de él. Pero antes de que la pudiese recuperar una bota la pisó con fuerza haciéndola añicos._

_Eso me angustió más que la bomba que iba a estallar en escasos segundos. Miré a mi hermana ya con lágrimas en los ojos, su mirada en cambio no mostraba compasión. Me agarró con violencia y me sacó de ahí._

_No fui consciente de lo que ocurrió desde aquella acción. Veía mi alrededor, pero yo sentía que me encontraba lejos de ahí, que lo veía todo desde fuera, como una película. Un Kagemon estaba desapareciendo, el otro todavía embestía contra los cascotes que servían para protegernos. _

_Al parecer ya estaban todos alertados de que la explosión era inminente, nos reunimos con mis compañeros. En esta misión no había habido ninguna baja y corrimos hacia un punto en concreto, una abertura en el suelo que hacía años habría sido una boca de metro. En segundos un vehículo conducido por Shizuka-san apareció ante nosotros y aceleró por el túnel del metro. Primera norma de las misiones: ten siempre un plan alternativo de escape._

_Pocos segundos después escuchamos y sentimos la explosión, las llamas y materia oscura se colaron por donde nosotros huíamos pero no llegó a herirnos._

_La explosión tendría consecuencias catastróficas porque la sustancia oscura aún no había sido desactivada del todo, por lo que hoy, en vez de erradicarla, habíamos extendido más la oscuridad y todo por mi culpa._

_Sin embargo, yo no me sentía culpable, ni sentía nada. Estaba perdido y desamparado, solo sentía que lo único que me quedaba de la existencia de mi padre había desaparecido, que lo había perdido para siempre_.

...

_Al llegar a la guarida rompí a llorar desconsolado. Mi hermana me miró y negó decepcionada._

_-No tenías derecho a hacerlo.- musité._

_Ella me agarró de la cara rudamente para que la mirase directamente a los ojos. Yo no me acordaba de ellos, pero tenía la misma mirada que mi padre, aunque era fría y dura. Echaba de menos que Aiko me mirase con cariño, quizá, su corazón era tan sombrío y estaba tan endurecido que le era imposible ya dar amor. Entonces sentía la caricia que durante la escaramuza me había dado en la mejilla. Ahí sentí amor, ¿es que la había defraudado tanto hoy que ya no me quería?_

_-Nos has puesto en peligro, jamás vas a volver a salir con nosotros, no eres más que un bebé inútil._

_Dicho esto, me volteó la cara con desprecio y se fue._

_Quise replicarle algo, pero me fue imposible, en parte porque estaba de acuerdo con ella y en parte también porque en ese momento la odiaba con todas mis fuerzas. Yo solo quería mi armónica, me daba igual que la oscuridad se expandiese o no. Solo quería sentir que alguna vez había tenido un padre._

_Traté de no llorar delante de mis compañeros pero no lo conseguí. Mis lágrimas eran la única forma en la que podía explicar lo que sentía. Los chicos ya curaban sus heridas y volvían a sus trabajos, porque todos teníamos funciones que hacer en la guarida, y por supuesto, en ninguna de ellas estaba darme un abrazo. Solo sentí la mano de mi primo despeinando más todavía mi pelo cuando pasé a su lado._

_-No le hagas caso, solo quiere protegerte._

_Intenté agradecer esas palabras con una sonrisa, pero no me salió y seguí hasta nuestra habitación._

_Era un cuarto, como casi toda la guarida, sin ningún tipo de decoración y arreglo. Al estar bajo tierra no había ninguna ventana y lo preferíamos así ya que tampoco había un paisaje agradable de ver en el exterior. Antes del ataque, la inmensa mayoría de la superficie que ocupaba la guarida eran aparcamientos, también oficinas, pero estaba en los pisos superiores que era donde solían trabajar el señor Izumi y los demás genios. _

_Las diferentes estancias estaban separadas por cortinas y algunas también por paneles, en el suelo había mantas y alguna almohada. Donde yo dormía, dormíamos cinco personas más. Solía compartir cama y rincón con mi hermana, ese lugar era como mi habitación._

_Tenía un baúl donde guardábamos las ropas y cosas de utilidad. Lo único que conservaba de nuestra vieja casa era un peluche de un cohete espacial de cuando mi hermana era pequeña y en la pared, una foto de mi familia._

_Siempre me dormía mirándola y esperando el día en que volviésemos a ser así de felices. Era curioso que yo reclamase una felicidad que apenas había vivido ya que en esa foto no tenía ni dos años y el ataque se produjo meses después._

_Sin embargo, lo que más me gustaba mirar de esa foto era a los adultos, mis padres. Mi madre sonreía abrazada a mi hermana y mi padre me sujetaba de las manos, mirándome con orgullo._

_Les acariciaba a través de la foto, deseando que esa caricia les llegase haya donde estuviesen. Ojalá hubiese podido tenerles un poco más y me hubiesen podido dar ese abrazo que tanto necesitaba._

...

...

Agitaba la cabeza con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos y empapando la almohada. Balbuceaba cosas sin sentido, apretando tanto los dientes y los puños que parecía que se iba a herir. Finalmente, tras unos bruscos movimientos, el chico abrió los ojos.

Su primera acción fue llevarse las manos a la cabeza y frotar su cara, dando las gracias por despertar y no seguir con sus pesadillas, aunque enseguida volvió a plantearse si en verdad había que dar las gracias por despertar en un mundo tan desesperanzador.

Entonces algo le sorprendió. No reconocía el lugar donde estaba. Sentía su cama mucho más mullida y cómoda a como estaba acostumbrado, también el olor era diferente. El ambiente no estaba recargado con ese olor característico mezcla de sudor, sangre y arroz cocido de la guarida. De hecho olía a flores frescas, un aroma que le trajo sentimientos de melancolía y no podía entender por qué, ya que no recordaba haber estado entre flores frescas nunca.

Arrugó el entrecejo en señal de desconcierto, fijando la vista en el techo, limpio, blanco y hasta con una lámpara. Pronto empezco a sentir un quemazón en la cara, se giró dándose cuenta que ahí había una ventana y que el sol entraba por ella. Automáticamente cerró los ojos y se cubrió. Hacía demasiado tiempo que sus ojos no veían luz natural y le causaba un profundo malestar, al igual que a su piel, que ya se había vuelto muy sensible a los rayos del sol. El quemazón se hacía todavía más doloroso en la mejilla izquierda, debido a la profunda cicatriz que tenía desde el ataque.

Al revolverse, cayó de la cama, llevándose consigo una foto que estaba colocada en la mesilla. Fue lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos, la foto de una pelirroja y un rubio entre abrazados. Por un segundo tuvo la sensación de que era la misma que solía mirar al dormirse, pero no. A pesar de que esos jóvenes le trajesen demasiados recuerdos.

Todavía con la incomodidad que le provocaba la luz en sus ojos, alzó la vista explorando su alrededor. Sin duda estaba en una perfecta y ordenada habitación, parecidas a las que había visto en fotos antiguas de antes del ataque o en alguna de las pocas películas que tenían en la guarida.

Se parecía a como le habían contado que era el mundo antes de su Apocalipsis. En ese caso, ¿qué sucedía?, ¿acaso estaba muerto y este era su cielo?

En es instante la puerta se abrió y Yuujou vio unas piernas morenas con un apósito blanco en la rodilla.

-¿Te encuentras bien?.- preguntó la chica.

Alzó lentamente la vista escaneándola por completo, dándose cuenta de que era la muchacha del traje de tenis que había salvado tras la explosión de la orbe. Había dudado de que eso fuese real o hubiese sido una alucinación.

Quedó paralizado mirándole la cara, la cual le parecía tremendamente familiar, sin duda era la chica que acababa de ver en la foto que había tirado. La joven, en cambio, se precipitó a agacharse y ayudarle a ponerse en pie.

El niño siguió preso de su rostro, sintiendo que no solo él le resultaba familiar, también el aroma que desprendía y aunque sonase absurdo, el calor de sus brazos rodeando su cuerpo.

Impresionada por la fija mirada del muchacho, Sora apartó la vista de él desconcertada. Por alguna razón que no llegaba a comprender sentía que ese chico la conocía mejor que nadie. Además, que su parecido físico era innegable. Era tan extraño que le producía un enorme temor.

El niño se dejó ayudar como en trance.

-¿Estoy muerto?

Pregunta tan directa y además convencida, sobresaltó a la pelirroja.

-Que estés con Sora no significa que estés en el "cielo".- sonrió, tratando de calmarlo con el humor.

La mirada seria de Yuujou no desapareció. Miraba todo como si fuese un espejismo.

-¿Te llamas Sora?

-Sí, ¿y tú?

Empezando a negar dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

-¿Esto es una trampa?, ¿es una ilusión?, ¿están jugando conmigo?

Su respiración era tortuosa y los latidos tan acelerados que daba la impresión de que hasta Sora los podía notar.

-Tranquilo.

Trató de extender la mano para tocarle y calmarle, pero él se apartó.

-No, ¡no voy a dejar que me confundan!.- exclamó.

Estaba en el convencimiento de que era algún tipo de arma de confusión del enemigo.

Corrió hacia la salida, aunque para ello tuviese que empujar a su anfitriona, pero al abandonar la habitación chocó contra un hombre.

-Tranquilo chavalín.- dijo en tono amistoso. Sora le alcanzó.

Yuujou miraba a aquel hombre como si fuese un espectro, no era para menos, nunca había visto a un adulto sano, mejor dicho no recordaba como era su aspecto sin la enfermedad. Y ese hombre no mostraba ninguno de los síntomas.

-¿Quién eres tú?.- inquirió con pavor.

A su juicio, que un adulto estuviese sano solo podía deberse a que había hecho un pacto con la oscuridad y era un hombre de tan valor que no lo habían convertido en un esclavo.

Sin embargo, el hombre sonrió de forma afable. Tenía una sonrisa que de alguna manera le recordó a la de su madre.

-La última vez que lo miré ponía mi nombre en la placa de la puerta.- fue a revolverle el pelo, pero Yuujou no lo permitió. Luego, alzó la cabeza mirando a su hija.- Sora, creo que está un poco trastocado.

Takenouchi hija ya se le acercaba para intentar llevarlo a la cama de nuevo o a la cocina a comer algo, o a algún lugar donde pudiese tranquilizarse y darse cuenta de que aquí estaba a salvo. El pelirrojo la esquivó.

-¿Por qué no estás muerto o enfermo, o eres un esclavo?, ¡que pacto has hecho traidor!

A punto estuvo de agarrarle de la camisa y golpearle, pero Haruhiko fue más prudente apartándose.

-Bichito, cada día te luces más con tus amigos.- medio recriminó el padre alucinado.

Sora le pidió paciencia con la mirada.

-Chico, aquí estás a salvo…

En ese instante, la puerta de la casa se abrió de golpe, entrando como un energúmeno Yamato.

-¡Estás bien!.- exclamó jadeante y aliviado.

Se había cruzado media Odaiba corriendo.

Nada más verlo, Haruhiko rodó los ojos.

-Retiro lo dicho bichito, jamás te lucirás más que con tu novio.

-¡Papá!.- pataleó la pelirroja, mientras Ishida, un poco intimidado por la presencia del adulto, se acercaba tímidamente a su chica para cerciorarse de que estaba bien.

El pequeño Yuujou, ahora con la vista en el recién aparecido rubio, cada vez estaba más alarmado. Esto era demasiado surrealista para que fuese verdad. Hacía demasiado tiempo que esta estampa no podía existir en la Tierra: adultos sanos, adolescentes sin preocupaciones, en general, una familia feliz.

Esto no podía estar pasando.

-No me controlareis.- negó con firmeza.- ¡yo aún puedo conseguirlo!.- exclamó, aprovechando la distracción de sus "captores" para abandonar la casa.

-¡El chico!.- llamó Sora, al ser consciente de su huída.

-¿Quién es?.- inquirió Yamato con desconfianza.

-No lo sé, pero me ha salvado la vida.

Así era, sin saber donde estaba y quienes eran esas personas, el pequeño Yuujou había salvado la vida de Sora, sin que aún nadie se hubiese dado cuenta que con esa acción, también se había salvado a sí mismo.

.

* * *

N/A: chananana... aquí estoy con un nuevo fic cuya idea primitiva rondaba en mi cabeza desde mucho antes de que me iniciase en el mundo de los fics. En realidad, la idea del fic de niño del futuro viaja al pasado para salvar su apocalíptico futuro está inspirado en mi amado Trunks de Dragon Ball.

Evidentemente que la forma del fic se ha tomado hace relativamente poco, tras empezar a escribir con mis niños del futuro y descubrir sus personalidades y lo mucho que me gusta explotarlas, a pesar de que por sus circunstancias, en este fic, no vayáis a encontrar las mismas personalidades exactamente de los niñitos de DA2027, pero espero que sí su esencia.

Su estructura será como he mostrado en este capi, combinaré el presente con los digisdes originales con los flashfback-forward de Yuujou del futuro apocalíptico del que viene.

Advertir que ese futuro es dark, muy dark, nada happy, aunque como siempre es desde el punto de vista del pequeño Yuujou, puede que se sienta un poco más tierno de lo que es en realidad. También decir que los flashback-forward de Yuujou no van por orden cronológico.

Simplemente en vez de limitarme a narrar la historia del presente, me apetecía también narrar la historia del futuro, recurriendo a esos recuerdos de nuestros héroe. De tal forma es como si tuviese dos fics en uno XD.

Nah, sé que puede ser raruco al principio, pero espero saber manejarlo para que no resulte lioso.

Capítulos: tan solo llevo cuatro, pero no era mi intención que este fic se alargue en exceso, aunque claro, las intenciones se quedan en eso cuando escribes y ves que te enrollas infinitamente. Espero que el fic ronde los diez capítulos, pero no puedo decirlo con seguridad.

Actualizaciones: pues ya que es de aventura y lo empiezo a publicar un mesiversario de digimon, iré publicando mensualmente el día 1 de momento. Anunciaré cuando vaya a haber variación en las fechas.

Me animo ya por fin a publicarlo para que de esta forma sea un aliciente a terminarlo, porque sino lo iba a mantener en mis proyectos inconclusos de por vida y realmente no me apetecía eso.

Nada más que decir, tenía mono de un fic de aventura otra vez. Pequeño aperitivo antes de que me atreva a embarcarme en DA2032.

Saludos, nos vemos pronto!

Publicado: 1/11/2012


	2. Sobre sus pasos

**Sobre sus pasos:**

Koushiro no podía cerrar la boca de la impresión al examinar cada detalle del monstruoso ser que había quedado registrado en el digivice de su amiga. Corroboró, que Sora no lo conocía porque en efecto no se trataba de un digimon, por lo menos uno que estuviese en su amplia base de datos.

Hacía rato que las clases habían finalizado, por eso, como de costumbre, los chicos podían hacer uso de la sala de informática de la escuela elemental de Odaiba, lo que ya se había transformado en su cuartel de operaciones. De hecho, tenían varias computadoras para su uso exclusivo. Los niños elegidos ya eran una institución en ese colegio.

-¿Y dices que apareció de un remolino?.- preguntó pensativo.

-Sí, fue raro.- trató de argumentar la pelirroja.

-¿Cómo cuando viajamos al Digimundo por primera vez?.- preguntó Jyou.

-Más raro.

En ese instante, alguien tocó la puerta.

-¡Digi-digi!.- gritó con entusiasmo.

Los chicos rodaron los ojos al reconocerle, sobre todo Izumi, hastiado de que no se tomase las contraseñas en serio.

-¡Mon, Mon!.- dijeron todos al unísono.

La puerta se abrió y Taichi, con unas sonrisa divertida de oreja a oreja, entró.

Nada más verlo, Yamato arrugó el entrecejo.

-¿Por qué estás tan feliz, idiota?

-Porque hace tiempo que no tenemos acción y aunque suene mal decirlo, tengo ganas de pelear un poco junto a Agumon.- argumentó estirándose, mientras tomaba asiento de malas maneras en una de las sillas.

Ignorándole, Koushiro ya preparaba su proyector, mientras Yamato negaba con desagrado.

-Han atacado a Sora, así que no te lo tomes a broma.- masculló.

La expresión divertida de Taichi desapareció al momento cambiándola por una de preocupación.

-¿Pero estás bien?

-No te preocupes.- tranquilizó la tenista con una sonrisa. A veces su novio era muy exagerado y aunque este no fuese el caso porque de verdad había temido por su vida, no deseaba preocupar y alarmar a sus amigos.

Ya se hallaban reunidos Taichi, Sora, Yamato, Jyou y por supuesto Koushiro, lo que extrañó considerablemente al mayor.

-¿Y los chicos?

Normalmente, la segunda generación era la que siempre estaba en esa sala haciendo viajes al Digimundo.

Como respondiendo a su invocación, una pantalla se iluminó y cayendo, como no, sobre Koushiro, entraron Daisuke, Hikari, Takeru, Miyako el pequeño Iori, y por supuesto, sus acoplados digimons.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende?.- se desesperó el pelirrojo, con el rostro tatuado en el suelo.

De forma excesivamente lenta, los recién aparecidos fueron levantándose y tomando asiento.

-¿Por qué nos habéis llamado?, teníamos muchas cosas que hacer en el Digimundo.- se quejó Miyako amargamente.

Con disimulo, Hawkmon le escondió los ases que salían de su manga.

-Sí, es verdad, Takeru estaba palmando y se iba a quedar desnudo delante de Deputimon.- apuntó Daisuke, haciendo enrojecer a Hikari y ganándose la mirada de odio de Takeru, y también de Miyako por desvelar lo que tan ocupados les tenían.

Takaishi, tomó asiento junto a su hermano, dedicándole un gesto despectivo a su amigo.

-En realidad, eso no estaba pasando.- se defendió el rubio menor.

-Lo que estaba pasando era que Miyako y tú os habíais escaqueado mientras nosotros trabajamos en la reconstrucción del embalse.- reprochó Iori a su vecina.

La pelilila hizo como si no escuchase a su racional amigo y con su euforia natural, alzó el puño al techo.

-¡Bingo!, ¡ganamos tres rondas de pastelitos con mis jugadas!.- anunció, cayendo de su brazo media docena de ases. Luego se dirigió a Sora.- te tendrías que haber venido.

-Estaba demasiado ocupada salvando la vida.

Inoue se sobresaltó, como la mayoría de los niños y digimons, excepto Daisuke.

-Seguro que estaba con Yamato y eso solo es una excusa.- susurró.

Media docena de miradas le atravesaron.

-Daisuke bonito, ven un momento.- llamó Yamato con el dedo. El despistado y confiado moreno se acercó, llevándose así una sonora colleja por parte del rubio.

-Daisuke, siempre te las buscas.- negó V-mon, mientras el goggle boy lloriqueaba agarrándose la nuca.

Con Motomiya encorvado cerca de su posición, Sora tuvo una perfecta visión de las goggles que una vez fueron de su mejor amigo. Eran asombrosamente iguales a las del extraño chico que le había salvado.

-¿Estás bien, Sora?.- preguntó Yagami, viendo la cara de concentración de su amiga.

Agitó la cabeza y trató de dibujar una sonrisa.

-No es nada.

Tenía que deberse a una casualidad esa coincidencia, además que igual tampoco se había fijado mucho y todas las goggles le parecían iguales. En cualquier caso, no deseaba preocupar a sus amigos con sus paranoias.

Con la espalda en dolorida, pero ya recompuesto, Izumi captó la atención de sus amigos.

-Bien, será mejor que empecemos.

-¿Y Ken?.- reclamó Miyako, enrojeciendo al instante por las sonrisillas de sus amigos por mostrar tanta preocupación.

-Está viniendo desde Tamachi.- contestó el pelirrojo.

-¿Y…

-¡Ya le he enviado un mensaje a Mimi!.- interrumpió Koushiro.

Daisuke, que era quien había quedado con la palabra en la boca, se encogió de hombros.

-Yo iba a preguntar por Jyou-senpai.- susurró.

-¡Estoy a tu lado!.- exclamó Kido alucinado.

Motomiya le hizo un saludo como si acabase de llegar, mientras los demás se llevaban la mano a la frente desesperados.

-Mejor empezamos ya, ¿no?.- pidió Hikari.

Koushiro, que se había quedado estudiando detenidamente a ese moreno para intentar entender su complejo cerebro de alguna forma, volvió en sí con el llamamiento de la pequeña castaña.

-Sí, será lo mejor.- recuperó la compostura el informático. En ese instante su D-terminal sonó y una sonrisa de ilusión adornó su rostro.- ¡me ha contestado!.- exclamó como un adolescente enamorado. Sin tener en cuenta de que Mimi no le contestaba a una cita, sino a una posible crisis mundial, pero aún así, siempre le llenaba de ilusión un mensaje de Tachikawa.- _"Hola Kouki…- _empezó a leer y a enrojecer al ser consciente de lo que lo había dicho en voz alta.

Alzó la mirada tímidamente y cerró los ojos con amargura al ver las mismas sonrisillas divertidas que hacía unos segundos le habían dedicado a Miyako.

En un intento de seguir conservando su dignidad, el pelirrojo, previo carraspeo, leyó atentamente el mensaje.

-Nos vas a decir lo que pone o es demasiado privado, ¿Kouki?.- se cachondeó Yagami con una risotada.

Yamato gruñó, se estaba empezando a enfadar por el tono bromista que estaba presidiendo esta reunión y el rojo se hizo más presente en las mejillas de Izumi.

-Bueno, es que los tres primeros párrafos son la descripción del vestido que se acaba de comprar…

-¿Y cómo es?.- preguntó Inoue emocionada.

Ishida resopló, repeinando su melena para atrás con ambas manos y dando media vuelta. Estaba a escasos segundos de perder la paciencia.

-Hermano, relájate.- pidió Takaishi, no entendiendo los apuros de su consanguíneo. El músico lo mató con la mirada, mordiéndose la lengua para no contestarle alguna barbaridad.

Acongojado, Takeru acompañado de su mirada de cachorrito desvalido buscó protección en Sora.

Ajeno a esto, Izumi ya terminaba de leer el mensaje procedente de New York.

-_"… ¿consideras que debería ir o no es para tanto?, es que tengo hora para hacerme las mechas esta tarde…".- _saturado por tanto surrealismo, el pelirrojo cerró el D-terminal, mientras sus amigos deliberaban pensando en cual sería la decisión más correcta de Mimi.

-… pues yo creo que le quedarían genial unas de color dorado con destellos…- describía Miyako.

-Mientras no se ponga otra vez de rosa.- añadió Taichi abriendo los ojos al máximo por recordar el shock que le causó.

Y evidentemente que la poca paciencia que le quedaba a Yamato se esfumó del todo en esta alegre conversación.

Estampando una silla contra la pared con violencia, hizo callar a todos.

-¡Es que siempre tienen que atacar a la enclenque de Hika-chan para que os toméis las cosas en serio!.- exclamó colérico.

La aludida se encogió temerosa y sus tres protectores humanos y la digimon fruncieron el ceño por ese comentario.

-¿A qué viene eso?.- reclamó Taichi, poniéndose en pie para encararlo.

-Sí, como alguien toque a mi Hikari-chan lo mato.- se abalanzó Daisuke como un loco.

-Hermano, ¿qué demonios te pasa?.- se les unió también Takeru.

Y la poca lucidez que le quedaba a Ishida desapareció, yendo a su hermano como un energúmeno.

-¿Qué que me pasa?, ¿encima lo preguntáis?.- habló ahora para todos.- ¡me pasa que han estado a punto de matar a Sora y vosotros habláis de mechas y mierdas sin mostrar ni un mínimo de preocupación!

Muerta de vergüenza por el espectáculo que estaba dando su novio, Sora le tiró del brazo tratando de calmarlo.

-Yamato que tampoco es para tanto.- pidió entre dientes.

Sin embargo, el rubio se revolvió, ya estaba dominado por la furia.

-¡Sí es para tanto Sora!, estoy harto de esta falta de respeto, y luego se quejan de que pasamos mucho tiempos juntos y pasamos de ellos, ¿pues sabes lo que tendríamos que hacer?, tendríamos que irnos y formar nuestro propio grupo de digielegidos, ¡seríamos lo digielegidos guays!.- terminó su monólogo, dejando a Sora, como a todos los demás, alucinados y sin saber que responder.

-Yo os respeto, ¿puedo formar parte de vuestro grupo?.- pidió Jyou esperanzado.

Yamato lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¡He dicho digielegidos guays!.- hizo hincapié en la última palabra hundiendo en la miseria al futuro médico.

Una vez desahogado, poco a poco el color de la cara de Yamato fue volviendo a la normalidad, así como su respiración se fue sosegando y regresó a su característica tranquilidad, mientras Sora le ofrecía la silla para que tomase asiento y le dedicaba una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Aunque hubiese dado un espectáculo lamentable al perder de esa forma los nervios, se sentía profundamente halagada por esta reacción.

Enseguida sintió la mano de Taichi apoyándose en su hombro.

-Tienes razón, perdona, pero te prometo que yo me lo tomo muy en serio, tampoco dejaría que hiciesen daño a mi Sora-chan.- comentó con seriedad.

Yamato hizo un gesto de conformidad para después recibir las disculpas de todos sus amigos, llegándole incluso a agobiar. Igual se había excedido en su ataque de furia, pero no podía evitarlo, su vena ultra protectora salía siempre que temía por la integridad de las personas que amaba.

Pasado este momento de crisis, Koushiro por fin tomó la palabra, mostrando en el proyector la imágenes del ser que atacó a Sora.

-Que feo es… ¿Takeru dónde has estado esta tarde?.- rió Motomiya pensando que había hecho una gracia. Las miradas despectivas de sus compañeros lo dijeron todo.

La pelirroja se sobresaltó al verlo de nuevo, reviviendo el pánico que le había hecho sentir hacía escasas horas.

-Eso no es un digimon.- dijo Gatomon con autoridad.

-Eso me ha parecido a mí.- asintió Izumi.

-¿Entonces no proviene del Digimundo?.- cuestionó Jyou con preocupación.

-Hemos estado toda la tarde en el Digimundo y no hemos notado nada raro.- contestó Iori.

-Cierto. Los ordenadores no han registrado ninguna apertura de puerta a la hora del ataque.- informó el pelirrojo.

-¿Y desde otro mundo?.- cuestionó Hikari compungida.

Todos le observaron con temor.

-¿Crees que ese bicho se ha podido escapar del mar de la oscuridad?.- preguntó su hermano con determinación.

La castaña sintió un estremecimiento por recordar ese lugar y su horrible experiencia cuando casi fue secuestrada.

-En el mar de oscuridad hay seres que no son digimons, que viven en las profundidades.

Takeru se colocó junto a su amiga, mirándola con intranquilidad. Era consciente de lo mucho que le atemorizaba todo lo referente a la oscuridad a Hikari.

-Sin embargo, no se parecían a ese monstruo.- añadió.

-Puede que haya diferentes especies.- comentó desde su cabeza Patamon.

-O puede que vengan de otro mundo diferente.- dijo Koushiro, apretando un botón del mando, cambiando así la proyección. Sora respiró aliviada, mientras la pantalla reflejaba varias líneas de diversos colores.- sabemos que existen muchos más mundos a parte de los que hemos visitado, quizá haya habido algún tipo de distorsión entre cualquiera de estas líneas y nuestro mundo y haya transportado a ese monstruo. Lo que desconozco es las consecuencias que puede tener esto en nuestro mundo, pero seguro que las tendrá, un desajuste así siempre se produce por alguna razón, poniendo en peligro los mundos involucrados.

-Entonces, ¿ni siquiera sabemos de dónde viene nuestro enemigo?.- preguntó Yamato.

La respuesta de Koushiro fue bajar la vista con pesadumbre.

-El chico lo sabrá.- murmuró Sora con convencimiento.

-¿Cómo?.- cuestionó Ishida sin entender sus palabras.

-¡Tenemos que encontrar al chico!.- exclamó más fuertemente Takenouchi, poniéndose en pie.

-¿Qué chico?.- preguntó Motomiya con desesperación por no saber de que hablaban.

Viendo las miradas de desconcierto de sus compañeros, Sora se dio cuenta de que debería haber mencionado al "chico" desde el principio.

-Un niño me salvo, creo que vino con él desde su mundo.

Con la boca abierta hasta el suelo por la inesperada noticia, Koushiro reaccionó.

-Sora este tipo de información se revela al principio de la reunión.- recriminó. Esto trastocaba todos sus planes, aunque también era verdad que les daba algo a lo que agarrarse. Ese chico tendría la clave de todo.

-Y dime, ¿era guapo?.- preguntó Miyako, como el que no quiere la cosa.

Sin poderlo remediar, Sora dio un suspiro de orgullo.

-A mí me ha parecido el niño más guapo del mundo.

Yamato arqueó una ceja extrañado y por qué no, un poquito celoso. Al cruzar la mirada con la de su novio el rubor llegó a sus mejillas siendo consciente de su comentario.

-Me recordó a Takeru.- musitó para arreglarlo.

Takaishi sonrió con satisfacción, conservando su característica adorabilidad, mientras su hermano no daba crédito a lo que oía.

-Déjalo Sora, que lo estás arreglando.- bufó cruzándose de brazos en señal de que no quería saber más del tema, mientras dirigía una mirada nada amistosa a su hermanito, viendo que cada vez ese muchacho de casi doce años era más apuesto y por tanto una amenaza mayor.

-No seas gruñón.- pidió Sora.

Harto de que piropeasen al rubio, Daisuke se puso en pie, dándose un golpe en la mano.

-Entonces tenemos que buscar a ese panoli, ¿cierto?

-¡No le insultes!.- saltó en su defensa Sora.

-De todas formas, seguro que ese niño misterioso nos puede decir que ocurre.- comentó Hawkmon, devolviendo la conversación a su cauce.

Todos asintieron preparándose para salir en su búsqueda, pero entonces el D-terminal de Koushiro volvió a sonar.

-¡Es de Mimi!.- su tono ilusionado le volvió a delatar.- ejem… veamos que dice.- trató de comportarse.- _"ya he visto las noticias y voy para allá, me haré las mechas la semana que viene, de color dorado con destellos."_

Los chicos se miraron desconcertados, excepto Inoue que apretó los puños eufórica.

-¡Súper-Mimi y yo nos conectamos con la mente!

Al margen de ella, Izumi ya había encendido la televisión. Nada más verlos, Takenouchi se agarró al brazo de Ishida asustada, este frunció el ceño al igual que todos los demás, que más temerosos o desconcertados pero miraban la escena con la misma preocupación.

-Son esos bichos.- masculló Jyou.

-¿Pero cuántos hay?.- preguntó Iori.

Porque según los noticieros hasta cuatro monstruos enormes no identificados estaban sembrando el caos por Odaiba y sus alrededores.

En esos momentos las imágenes mostraban como estaba siendo atacada la famosa noria gigante de _Palette Town_. Motomiya dibujó una media sonrisa al distinguir a Stingmon volando a su alrededor.

-¡Nosotros nos encargamos de ese!.- anunció, tomando a V-mon por los aires y saliendo de la sala sin dar tiempo a ningún tipo de réplica.

Taichi dejó que se reflejase en sus ojos las diferentes batallas que retransmitían. De verdad esos seres parecían poderosos, pero confiaba que no más que su compañero Agumon.

-Koushiro, llama a los digimons, tenemos asuntos que tratar.

...

Había estado un buen rato corriendo sin rumbo por esa ciudad tan habitada. Con el brazo cubriéndose el rostro para protegerse de los incómodos y cegadores rayos de sol, Yuujou no paraba de chocarse tanto contra personas, como contra coches y demás mobiliario urbano. No estaba acostumbrado a tanta gente, de hecho no estaba acostumbrado a que existiese gente en general, ni a esquivar otra cosa que no fuesen escombros de edificios de antes del ataque.

No sabía que pensar, si de verdad estaba muerto o de lo contrario lo había conseguido y había regresado el mundo a una idílica realidad donde jamás había existido el Dios del Mal, o había descubierto un lugar de la tierra donde no había llegado el ataque y seguían viviendo como si nada.

Lo que cada vez tenía más claro era que esos humanos eran normales, que ni estaban enfermos, ni eran súbditos y eso le llenaba de esperanza. Aunque era pronto para tirar cohetes ya que aún cabía la posibilidad de que todo esto fuese una ilusión y estuviese siendo atacado y en el peor de los casos muerto.

Tras vagar por las calles sin saber que hacer o a donde dirigirse, el niño sacó su DigiDes al recordar que ese arma estaba fabricada en base a los dispositivos digitales, los cuales estaban programados para detectar donde se encontraba la guarida.

Por lo menos los últimos minutos había andado siguiendo la lucecita de esa pequeña pantalla, hasta que el sonido se hizo más fuerte, indicando que ya había llegado a su objetivo. Tragó saliva aterrado viendo que su alrededor seguía tan animoso y lleno de vida como el resto de la ciudad, entonces alzó la cabeza para ver el edificio a donde le había llevado su radar y casi se cayó para atrás por lo que vio: una enorme construcción de metal, coronada con una esfera gigante que daba paso a un mirador. Igual que la foto que encontró una vez por los restos de la guarida y que era de ese mismo edificio cuando estaba en pie: la Fuji TV.

Identificó la gran esfera, como esa media esfera enterrada en parte que se encontraba encima de su guarida. ¿Cómo era posible que ahora estuviese reconstruida?, y lo más importante, ¿estarían sus amigos dentro?

A su alrededor había mucho ajetreo, se oían sirenas a lo lejos, algún helicóptero y más concretamente, en ese edificio, varios hombres salían con unos aparatos en el hombro. Recordó que solía haber muchos restos de esos aparatos por la guarida, aunque Osamu-san se encargó de recogerlos para reutilizar sus piezas. Se trataban de las cámaras de vídeo, porque antes de convertirse en su refugio, ese edificio había sido una emisora de televisión.

Tan ido estaba entre sus recuerdos y tratando de encontrar alguna explicación a toda esta absurdez que no se dio cuenta de que un apresurado hombre chocaba contra él.

-Perdona campeón.- dijo amablemente.

Yuujou ni reaccionó, se limitó a mirarle a la cara, pese a lo dificultoso que era por la deslumbrante luz solar. Se le hizo conocida.

-Jefe, ¿por qué no llama a su hijo?, seguro que es cosa de digimons.- argumentó una mujer de pelo corto.

El hombre sacó un paquete de cigarrillos, se llevó una a la boca y lo encendió. Le dio una profunda calada y alzó la vista al cielo pensativo.

-Si son digimons Yamato ya estará ahí.

El pelirrojo apenas prestó atención a la conversación que se había sucedido porque estaba inmerso en un pequeño trance. Su olfato había reconocido ese olor a tabaco, le pareció que hasta volvía a sentir su sabor y esa sensación del humo entrando por su boca y ahogándole.

Tratando de darle sentido a estas impresiones, el muchacho bajó de nuevo la vista, viendo lo que le colgaba a ese hombre a la altura de sus ojos. Al principio ni fue consciente de lo que ponía, hasta que su cabeza plasmó esa misma tarjeta de periodista. La había visto antes y con el mismo nombre: Hiroaki Ishida. Intentó regresar la vista a su rostro para estudiar su cara y cerciorarse de que en verdad era él, por muy imposible que resultase, pero el hombre ya se alejaba en dirección a una furgoneta acompañado de su equipo.

Yuujou quedó totalmente en shock, sin saber como interpretar este encuentro.

...

...

_A veces solíamos salir a explorar los restos del edificio que un día estuvo construido en donde nosotros teníamos la guarida. Había restos tanto por el subterráneo, los cuales casi todos los empleábamos para vivir o hacer nuestras diferentes actividades y también por el exterior. Tenshi y yo, porque siempre iba con mi primo Tenshi a estas misiones, solíamos recorrer todos los túneles del refugio y los pasillos que quedaban de la Fuji, hasta el último despacho y estudio de grabación, buscando cosas de interés y también para distraernos. _

_Supongo que por eso mi primo siempre me pedía que le acompañase, para que pudiese abstraerme del infierno que vivíamos por lo menos durante un rato._

_Mi primo Tenshi era seis años mayor que yo y eso le hacía el chico más sabio y guay que conocía. Puede que no fuese tan inteligente y aplicado como Chikako-san, Osamu-san y hasta Minako-san, pero su sabiduría era diferente y para mí más importante. Siempre tenía historias divertidas que contar y consejos interesantes que darme. Su carácter le hacía chocar muchas veces con nuestros compañeros que no entendían por qué se permitía el lujo de bromear y ser divertido en nuestra situación, pero Tenshi siempre tenía una excusa ingeniosa que decir. Muchos pensaban que eras un loco inconsciente, pero yo tenía la completa seguridad de que mi primo era una especie de iluminado, que siguiéndole, nos llevaría de vuelta a la luz._

_Me gustaba mucho estar con él y no solo porque sintiese que con él podía llegar hasta esa casa con jardín en donde estaba con mis padres en mi fotografía, sino porque era de las únicas personas que no tenían reparo en hablar de nuestros padres._

_Casi nadie solía hablar de ellos porque les ponía muy tristes, alguna vez conseguía que mi hermana me dijese cosas de mi padre pero no era lo habitual, de normal cambiaba de tema, como todos. Pero yo sí quería saber cosas sobre ellos, sobre todo de mi padre, ya que desapareció cuando apenas tenía dos años. Quería saber que clase de hombre era._

_Mi primo Tenshi se parecía a mi papá, era rubio y tenía unos ojos azules casi tan bonitos como los de mi hermana. Aunque su pelo era un caos y por lo poco que me contaban de mi papá, él jamás lo habría llevado de esa forma. Decían que era un maniático de los peines._

_En realidad Tenshi era como mi titokeru, el hermano pequeño de mi papá. De él me acordaba un poco más porque murió tres años después del ataque, recordaba que era muy alto y cuando miraba a mi primo pensaba que aún debería crecer más para ser tan alto como su papá. También recordaba que sus brazos eran muy fuertes y me elevaba por los aires diciéndome que mi padre hacía eso mismo cuando era un bebé y que estaría orgulloso de verme ahora._

_Recuerdo el día que murió mi titokeru porque fue el mismo día que lo hizo mi mamá, solo que de formas bastante diferentes. Ese día mi casa fue destruida y nos trasladamos a la guarida. Todo el mundo decía, y yo también lo pensaba, que ese día perdimos la última esperanza de ganar la guerra. Ese día fuimos derrotados para siempre._

_Desde entonces mi primo Tenshi era quién me elevaba alto y me decía que todos estaban orgullosos de mí._

_Dejé de vagar por mi pensamientos, cuando de repente, se hizo la oscuridad._

_Agité con desesperación mi linterna, pero era inútil seguramente se le hubiesen acabado las pilas. Me quedé quieto, porque tenía miedo a si me movía tropezarme con cualquier cascote y hacerme daño. Entonces, los reconocibles brazos de mi primo me rodearon el cuello._

_-¿Qué pasa campeón?_

_-Creo que mi linterna se ha muerto.- le susurré, mostrándosela._

_Mi primo rió tomándola y la guardó en la bolsa donde guardábamos todos los trastos útiles que recogíamos._

_-Entonces tendremos que usar esto.- dijo él, accionando el DigiDes._

_Emitía una luz prodigiosa._

_-Osamu-san se enfadará._

_-Osamu-chan no se enterará._

_A los "genios" no le gustaba que utilizásemos la única arma con la que podíamos defendernos de los Kagemons para hacer el tonto, pero como siempre, mi guay primo Tenshi hacía sus propias leyes._

_-Vamos por aquí.- mostró un camino._

_Como el resto, estaba medio derrumbado, pero no recordaba haber pasado nunca por ahí. Aún quedaban trozos de cuadros por las paredes que seguramente valiesen mucho dinero hacía unos años y hasta una maquina de comida tirada. Al verla, Tenshi corrió hacia ella._

_-Hace siglos que no como patatas fritas._

_Sacó de su mochila una palanqueta que siempre llevaba consigo y haciendo fuerza consiguió soltar la tapa de la maquina. Todavía había muchas bolsas de aperitivos y…_

_-¡Chocolate!.- exclamó abrazándose a unas barritas._

_De pequeño alguna vez había comido chocolate pero no me acordaba de su sabor, de hecho no me acordaba de cómo sabía nada que no fuese arroz, conservas rancias y verduras crecidas sin luz solar. Esa solía ser nuestra dieta. Teníamos una despensa que habían ido rellenando justo después del ataque con la comida de los supermercados o de las casas. A veces todavía salían a buscar restos de comidas por almacenes arrasados o supermercados, pero ya no solía quedar nada. _

_En la guarida, Chikako-san era la encargada de mantener una especie de invernadero, donde las plantas no crecían demasiado, pero era lo único que teníamos para comer fresco._

_No tenía recuerdo de cómo sabía algo diferente a eso, mucho menos las chucherías y el chocolate._

_Tenshi estaba cargando su mochila con todas esas bolsas y yo me acerqué a él para verlas._

_-Ya verás cuando Taiyou vea los "chunny booms"_, _le encantaban. Una vez le ví meterse una bolsa entera a la boca… ¡oh!, encima traen calcomanías de payasos._

_-¿Puedo probar eso?.- pregunté, señalando una barrita que ponía "Kinder"._

_-Claro campeón, come todo lo que quieras, que para algo es nuestro descubrimiento._

_Cogí la barrita con un envoltorio blanco y rojo, estaba muy blandita. Tenshi me sonrió, supongo que al ver mi cara de extrañeza._

_-Estará derretido, pero ya verás como está bueno._

_Si Tenshi lo decía sería verdad. Lo desenvolví, encontrándome con una pasta poco apetecible que estaba pegada al envoltorio. Aunque a pesar de su aspecto, olía muy bien. Probé con reticencia esa masa derretida y en el mismo momento en el que estuvo en contacto con mis labios sentí un placer que nunca antes había sentido. _

_Era lo más delicioso que había probado nunca. Tomarlo me provocaba un cosquilleo desde la punta de los pies hasta la cabeza y una gran sensación de paz. Me pregunté como podría vivir sin esto una vez que se me acabase la chocolatina, por eso que pensé que sería mejor reservarla, pero mi boca actuaba sola y para cuando me quise dar cuenta mis dientes arañaban el envoltorio ya totalmente limpio, sin ningún resto de esa sabrosa crema._

_Enrojecí al escuchar las risas de mi primo, que me entregaba unos cuantos más._

_-Quédatelas._

_Hasta cinco chocolatinas me dio y esta vez sí, tuve suficiente fuerza de voluntad para guardármelas._

_-¿No te las comes?.- me preguntó mi primo._

_-Quiero que me duren mucho._

_-Al final se acabarán y las echarás de menos y habrás estado todo el tiempo que te duren con la agonía de que si comías un trozo estabas más cerca de que se te acabasen. Créeme que de la única forma que las disfrutarás es comiéndotelas todas ahora. En cuanto lleguemos a la guarida, yo me voy a dar un merecido banquete con mi parte del botín.- aseguró mostrando la bolsa llena de esas delicias._

_Mi primo era así, nada de guardar cosas para mañana porque igual no había un mañana. Disfrutaba de cada momento al máximo. _

_Mordisqueé mis labios pensativo, en un gesto que por lo que me había contado alguna vez Tenshi, heredé de mi madre, y saboreé los restos de chocolate que quedaban impregnados en ellos. Miré mis chocolatinas agobiado, no quería no volver a disfrutar de su sabor y si las guardaba, cada vez que les diese un mordisco sería una agonía. Tenía razón en que nunca las disfrutaría tanto como ahora._

_En cualquier caso, no me dio tiempo a tomar una decisión porque mi primo se levantó rápidamente en estado de alerta. Yo tragué saliva temeroso. Seguro que alguno de esos monstruos nos acechaban, sin embargo, Tenshi no vigilaba las salidas, ni trataba de mirar al exterior, ni parecía estar concentrado en lo que escuchase, más parecía que se había quedado en trance._

_-Primo, ¿qué pasa?.- le pregunté, tratando de mostrar valentía._

_Pestañeaba como si fuese uno de esos grandes procesadores que maneja Osamu-san y estuviese haciendo una operación de gran complejidad. Daba la impresión de que iban a salir hasta lucecitas de sus ojos y ese sonido infernal de operaciones de las maquinas de la guarida. Entonces me miró un instante con una seriedad que nunca le había visto._

_-Yo he estado aquí antes._

_-Claro, hemos venido muchas veces a buscar cosas.- le dije. Pensé que no habíamos pasado nunca por este pasillo, pero seguramente me habría equivocado._

_-No Yuujou, me refiero a antes, antes del ataque._

_Eso me estremeció, pero también me hizo sentir una gran envidia. Envidiaba que Tenshi y los mayores recordasen como era su vida antes del ataque, aunque seguramente ellos me envidiasen a mí por lo contrario. No tenía nada que echar de menos, ni siquiera el chocolate._

_Mi primo miraba su alrededor con urgencia, supongo que estaría recreando este pasillo en su mente, quizá, ahora estaba viendo a un par de hombres sacar una de esas chocolatinas mientras comentaban el partido del sábado, igual una mujer se asomaba por la ventana viendo el día tan despejado que hacía, tal vez otro hombre con traje y corbata entraba a su despacho dispuesto a cumplir con sus obligaciones laborales. Pensé, que un hombre alto y rubio llevaba sobre sus hombros a un niño, rubio también como él a hacer una visita a alguien._

_No quise imaginar esa idílica escena más, sobre todo al escuchar el suspiro de Tenshi. Estaba arrodillado, viendo el cartel de una puerta medio descolgada que daba a un despacho._

_Miré el cartel, pero estaba roto, solo pude ver que en la primera línea decía algo así como "Director" y en la segunda línea "Hiroaki"._

_Yo no entendí lo que significaba pero supongo que para Tenshi fue revelador, porque entró al despacho rápidamente. Le seguí, encontrándolo parado en medio de todo ese caos. Le miré a los ojos y por primera vez vi esa mirada de tristeza y desesperanza con la que los demás solían dar evasivas para hablar de sus padres._

_-¿Qué pasa Tenshi?_

_No me contestó, pero sí conseguí que reaccionara. Como si supiese lo que estaba buscando empezó a explorar los cajones de la mesa que estaba volcada, cubierta de un montón de cristales._

_-Ten cuidado primo._

_Entonces paró sosteniendo una tarjeta en la mano. Dibujó una nostálgica sonrisa al verla._

_-¿Qué es?_

_Me la mostró. No tenía un gran nivel de lectura, pero sí reconocí en seguida los kanjis de mi apellido: "Ishida", seguido de los que había visto en la placa rota de la puerta: "Hiroaki". También había una foto de un hombre de pelo castaño y mirada ojerosa, pero que me resultaba muy familiar._

_-No entiendo.- le dije, sintiéndome un poco idiota._

_Tenshi me revolvió el pelo, mientras sonreía más abiertamente._

_-Es nuestro abuelo._

_Me costó creer esa afirmación._

_-¿El papá de nuestros papás?_

_Tenshi hizo un gesto con la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que inspeccionaba que más había en esa mesa. Yo todavía no asimilaba que estaba en el despacho de mi abuelo, de hecho no sabía casi nada de mi abuelo. _

_Entonces la demente carcajada de mi primo me perturbó._

_Ahora sus manos sostenían una cajetilla de la que salían unos finos cilindros blancos._

_-¿Qué es eso, primo?_

_-Cigarrillos.- contestó, comos si estuviese familiarizado con ese producto._

_Sacó una caja de cerillas de su bolsillo y prendió uno de esos cigarrillos. Enseguida un maloliente humo se desprendió de él._

_Mi primo cerró los ojos con una sonrisa de satisfacción, mientras dejaba que el cigarrillo se consumiese entre sus dedos._

_-El abuelo siempre olía a este tabaco, ¿no te resulta familiar este olor?.- yo negué.- normal, tía Sora siempre lo mandaba al jardín a fumar.- rió Tenshi y yo sonreí por pensar en mi mamá.- sin embargo en mi casa sí que podía fumar, aunque a nuestra abuela le molestase y siempre acabasen discutiendo. Era muy divertido._

_-Tampoco me acuerdo de la abuela.- comenté con tristeza._

_A veces, tenía la sensación de que la única familia que había tenido nunca era mi hermana, Tenshi y los chicos de la guarida._

_Los ojos celestes de mi primo brillaban contemplando la incandescente punta de ese cigarro casi consumido._

_-Siempre le pedía que me diese una calada y él siempre me daba una colleja, diciéndome que si algún día me veía con esto en la boca me tiraría por el váter._

_Quedó pensativo unos segundos, en los que decidió que ya era hora de llevárselo a la boca. Aspiró fuertemente y tosió sacando un montón de humo por la nariz, la boca y hasta las orejas._

_-Waa… repulsivo.- dijo con dificultad. Aun así, rió a carcajadas y tomó otra bocanada._

_-Si está malo ¿por qué sigues aspirándolo?_

_Mi primo encendió otro y esta vez aspiró los dos a la vez. Su ataque de tos fue menor que en la primera calada. Luego me tendió uno. Tenía miedo a que me ahogase ese humo tan maloliente, pero también deseaba probarlo._

_-Yuujou, tengo dieciséis años. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que me queda?_

_Esa pregunta me pilló cuando aspiraba ese humo y me hizo atragantarme por completo. Sentí que el humo me ahogaba y que jamás podría volver a respirar. Me lloraron los ojos y un ardor en la garganta se apoderó de mí. Aunque nunca sabré si fue por el cigarrillo o por el comentario de mi primo._

_Le devolví el cigarrillo, mientras pasaba la manga por debajo de la nariz. Con tanto esfuerzo, se me habían salido hasta los mocos._

_-¿Por qué preguntas eso primo?_

_Me miró con seriedad, sabía que no quería asustarme, pero tampoco deseaba mentirme._

_-¿Cuándo empieza a aparecer la enfermedad?, ¿a los veinte?, por lo último que oído cada vez empieza antes… por lo que si no me mata uno de esos bichos un día, solo me quedan unos cuatro años._

_-¡Izumi-san encontrará la cura!.- exclamé apurado._

_Hasta ese momento, nunca me había planteado que mi primo acabase muriendo de la misma forma que mi madre y todos los adultos. Era demasiado horroroso._

_Tenshi se encogió de hombros con resignación, no daba la impresión de que tuviese muchas esperanzas para el futuro y eso me aterraba, porque, ¿dónde estaba esa luz que siempre me había hecho sentir su presencia?_

_-Por eso, no me voy a privar de nada, ni quiero que tu lo hagas. No hace falta guardar nada para un futuro inexistente._

_Observé con desalación como, recostado contra la mesa y con la tarjeta de periodista de nuestro abuelo a su lado, fumó cigarrillo tras cigarrillo toda la cajetilla._

_Inconscientemente mi mano estrujó una de mis chocolatinas. Me resistía a pensar que ya no había futuro, pero realmente, ¿para que quería un futuro si todo lo que amaba se había quedado en el pasado? Me senté junto a mi primo y una por una engullí hasta la última chocolatina, bajo la sonrisa de satisfacción de Tenshi._

_Este atracón de humo y chocolate puede que fuese uno de nuestros últimos momentos de felicidad._

...

...

Con la mirada perdida inmerso en sus recuerdos, el niño por fin encajó en su mente donde había visto esa imagen. Parpadeó intensamente tratando de buscarle un sentido, ¿acaso Tenshi le había mentido y ese hombre no era su abuelo?, porque sino, ¿qué hacía su abuelo vivo?

Para cuando se volteó en busca de ese extraño hombre este ya se estaba montando en una furgoneta de televisión.

Tuvo la tentación de correr hacia él, pensando que podría darle algún tipo de explicación a toda esta absurdez pero entonces captó una presencia muy conocida.

Era capaz de escucharlo y hasta percibir su olor a varios metros. Apretó los dientes con rabia y alzó el rostro buscándolo.

-Kagemon.

Antes de encontrar cualquier lógica a su situación, debía acabar con esas amenazas.

Lo tenía claro, ahora que por fin había encontrado un lugar en paz, no dejaría que esos monstruos se lo arrebatasen, no sin antes saber como lo había conseguido y por supuesto, que había sido de sus amigos.

.

* * *

Chananana… sí, sé que ha sido un capítulo corto y que no ha trascurrido nada digno de comentar y que ni tan siquiera se merece mi chananana… pero me gustó mucho escribirlo y me dio mucha nostalgia digimoniaca rescatar a todos los elegidos y reunirlos una vez más (sé que falta la supergirl pero os aseguro que también se reunirá)

Definitivamente los capis de este fic serán más cortos a lo que suelo acostumbrar pero es que quiero tocar varios temas y como hay saltos temporales y cosas raras no quiero abrumar demasiado y que sea difícil de seguir.

Seguramente os sabrá a poco pero estoy segura que el próximo capi lo compensará ya que será enteramente de acción. Yujuuuu!

Gracias por leer los delirios de esta fanática de las cosas extrañas y las ideas bizarras.

Saluditos!

Publicado: 2/12/12


	3. Victoria fantasma

**Victoria fantasma:**

Una pareja llena de pánico gritaba y lloraba desde su cabina al sentir las cada vez más fuertes sacudidas que provocaba ese monstruo. Cierto era que desde hacía un rato ya no era de forma intencionada, sino más bien debido a los zarpazos que daba tratando de cazar un molesto mosquito.

El hombre insecto revoloteaba fugazmente intentando alejarlo de esas cabinas colgantes que cada vez se tambaleaban con más vehemencia. No obstante, no pudo hacer nada por impedir que uno de esos manotazos lo incrustase contra una de ellas, resquebrajando el cristal y provocando pavor a ese par de jóvenes.

En el suelo, una estampida aterrada producía el caos, evacuando de una manera peligrosamente desordenada el siempre animado centro de diversiones. Sin embargo, por cada paso que daba la gente en dirección contraria a la noria, el joven Ichijouji la daba hacia ella, a cada segundo más apurado y preocupado por el descontrol del gentío y lo que esto significaba, que era que pudiese haber heridos.

-¡Stingmon, tienes que alejarlo de la noria!, ¡intenta sacarlo del centro!

Pese al alboroto, el digimon insecto pudo escuchar los consejos de su compañero, que por otra parte, de sobra sabía. De hecho, era lo que había intentado hacer desde el comienzo de la pelea pero le resultaba imposible guiar a ese monstruo a un lugar menos concurrido. Por su comportamiento, daba la impresión de que ese espeluznante ser estaba programado para atacar humanos, no solo eso, para destruir cualquier clase de edificio.

-Lo intento Ken, pero no me hace caso, su único interés es destruir esta noria.- justificó Stingmon.

Trató de agarrarle para detener sus manotazos, pero lo único que consiguió fue quedarse atrapado entre una extraña sustancia pegajosa que cubría su cuerpo.

El humano apretó los dientes con impotencia, no entendiendo que demonios ocurría con ese sujeto. Desde su última batalla contra MaloMyotismon, no era el primer digimon que aparecía en la tierra, pero de normal, se trataban de digimons perdidos que ni sabían por donde se habían metido para aparecer aquí. En ese caso, casi siempre se les devolvía de forma pacífica abriendo un portal, también había veces que se encontraban excesivamente nerviosos y desorientados y había que dejarlos inconscientes primero, pero en este último caso, en cuanto veía al digimon del digidestinado, el perdido empezaba a pelear contra él olvidando lo demás, por eso este comportamiento era tan extraño como preocupante.

Ken miró a ese ser con temor y desconfianza, porque también era verdad que no se parecía a ningún digimon que conocía.

Hizo un gran esfuerzo tratando de recordar sus tiempos de digimon Kaiser, cuando gracias a esa semilla era un genio y podía entender con claridad absolutamente todos los datos de los digimons. Recordó, que cuando los miraba, no veía al digimon en cuestión sino su esqueleto, el digicore del que estaban compuestos, como se distribuía, como encajaba cada pieza para dar ese digimon en concreto. Entonces, conocía absolutamente todos los digimons y si no existían, tenía la capacidad de crear uno a su gusto.

No era que echase de menos eso, ya que entonces veía a los digimons como meros instrumentos, era capaz de ver su núcleo vital, pero incapaz de darse cuenta de que era un ser vivo, no obstante, debía reconocer, que en muchas circunstancias vendría bien tener esa capacidad de entendimiento, así, sabría con seguridad si se trataba de un digimon o era otra clase de monstruo desconocido.

Aunque sin saber de que se trataba, era cierto que no se atrevía a acercarse mucho a él, no por lo peligroso que pudiese ser, sino por la frialdad que emanaba su espíritu, algo que solo sentía cuando la oscuridad le acechaba.

Reaccionó al escuchar las sirenas de la policía, viendo con alivio como media docena de furgones llegaban al lugar de la pelea. Si la policía se ocupaba de los civiles, podría concentrarse en la lucha y descubrir el punto débil de ese ser. Lo que no se imaginó y debió imaginar era que él también entraba dentro de los civiles, en concreto era un niño en un lugar peligroso y como tal, lo cuerpos de autoridad no dejarían que estuviese ahí.

-Venga muchacho, vete a casa, aquí no hay nada que ver.- le empujó uno de los agentes, mientras otro par acordonaban la zona.

Ichijouji quedó deslumbrado unos instantes por la placa que llevaba y la autoridad que eso representaba, pero un grito de dolor de Stingmon le devolvió a la realidad.

El monstruo gigante lo estaba estrujando de una manera que parecía que le iba a hacer estallar.

-¡Stingmon, aguanta!.- exclamó el peliazul, intentado acercarse, pero fue detenido por la mano de aquel hombre uniformado.

-¿No has escuchado, niño?, esto es peligroso.

Ichijouji miró a su alrededor, no tardando en descubrir que esos señores no tenían ni la menor idea de tratar con digimons y esta clase de amenazas. Este era un asunto de digidestinados y por mucho que quisiesen hacer su labor, en estos casos resultaban unos entrometidos. Negó con desaprobación su puesta en marcha, como docenas de hombres con trajes antidisturbios y porras se preparaban para entrar en acción. Esto no era una manifestación, no le harían ni cosquillas con esas armas.

De otra furgoneta, varios hombres sacaban máscaras antigas, lo que inquietó al joven, ¿acaso iban a gasear al monstruo todavía habiendo gente en la noria? No podía permitirlo.

Con decisión, se encaró al hombre encargado de dirigirlos.

-Déjeme a mí, por favor.

El señor, que preparaba la estrategia junto a varios más, lo miró con molestia.

-¿Qué demonios hace este chico aquí?

-¡Soy su compañero!.- rebatió con autoridad.

Eso captó la atención de los adultos.

-¿El compañero del monstruo?

-No, del insecto.- señaló tímidamente al pobre Stingmon.

El encargado lo miró con desagrado, no porque fuese un digimon en sí, ya que no era de esa clase de intolerantes, puesto que sin ir más lejos, sus hijos pequeños ya tenían un compañero digimon, sino porque no parecía que estuviese haciendo nada de provecho.

-Pues llévatelo antes de que le hagan daño.- dijo, medio ignorándole.

Ichijouji bajó la cabeza abatido por lo poco en serio que se tomaban a su pobre compañero. Si supiesen la cantidad de batallas que había librado y que había sido él quien salvó a la tierra de la oscuridad hacía unos meses seguro que lo tendrían más en cuenta. Se armó de valor al pensarlo, porque si alguien tenía que defender la ciudad de monstruos digitales sin identificar eran ellos, los compañeros de los digidestinados, y no dejaría que nadie se interpusiese en su trabajo, ni siquiera la autoridad.

-Lo único que van a conseguir es provocar heridos. No tenéis ni idea de cómo es un digimon y como se maneja esta clase de situaciones. Aquí la autoridad no la da la placa, la da esto.- expresó, enseñando su digivice.

Evidentemente que el jefe de la brigada alucinó en colores por el hecho de que un mocoso de once años le hablase así, pero también le impresionó y hasta le cautivó la valentía de sus palabras y acciones. Otro niño, en sus circunstancias, lloraría en busca de las faldas de su mamá.

Se quitó el casco y se rascó su pelo canoso pensativo. No era lo más protocolario, pero también era verdad que en casos de digimons, los pintorescos muchachos con compañeros eran los que siempre habían devuelto la paz y tranquilidad a la ciudad. Eran capaces de hacer cosas que ellos no podían ni soñar.

Hizo un gesto con la mano para detener a sus hombres de inmediato. Había tomado una decisión.

-Está bien muchacho, confío en ti y en el insecto.

A Ichijouji le emocionaron esas palabras pero trató de mostrar seriedad y sensatez para seguir siendo merecedor de la confianza de aquel respetable hombre.

-Stingmon y yo nos encargaremos del monstruo, ustedes ocúpense de la gente.

-Muy bien.- confirmó.- pero date prisa muchacho, en cuanto vengan los de "Morpheus" aquí ya no mandaré yo.

Ken asintió con determinación, sabiendo que si esos hombres del gobierno venían, los "Morpheus", que se encargaban de los sucesos imprevistos sobre digimons y el Digimundo en la Tierra, no solo el monstruo, sino su compañero también correría peligro.

Stingmon sentía que su cuerpo estaba a punto de explotar y sus huesos de resquebrajarse entre los brazos de ese ser. Además, que ese moco viscoso que se adhería a su cuerpo lo ahogaba y sujetaba, dejándolo inmovilizado. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, logró sacar sus armas punzantes de sus antebrazos y provocarle un par de arañazos al monstruo pero no lo suficiente para que le soltase. Se estaba quedando sin energías, si seguía así pronto volvería a su estado de Wormmon pero entonces, una equis anaranjada impactó en la espalda del ser haciendo que aflojase su agarre, momento que aprovechó Stingmon para despegarse y salir de su prisión.

Ken sonrió al distinguir por los aires al responsable de ese ataque.

-¡Daisuke!

X-Vmon tocó el suelo apenas unos instantes para depositar a su compañero en él y rápidamente regresó al lado de Stingmon.

-¿Qué está pasando?, ¿qué digimon es y de dónde ha salido?.- preguntó Ichijouji a su amigo.

Él negó.

-Creen que no es un digimon y que viene de otro mundo.

El compañero de Wormmon quedó ojiplático por esa inesperada declaración, volviendo lentamente la vista a ese ser que tanto temor irracional le había causado, ¿y si fuese un ser del mar de la oscuridad?

-Es muy poderoso, tenemos que hacer el DNA digievolución.- comentó Stingmon, intentado recuperar fuerzas.

-Lo sé, pero antes…- contestó el compañero de Daisuke mirando de reojo la noria. La policía solo había podido rescatar a los que estaban más bajo.

El digimon insecto asintió.

-Entendido, pero atácale desde la distancia, si le tocas te quedarás pegado con una sustancia que cubre su cuerpo.

X-Vmon hizo caso a su amigo. Sabía que él solo no podría acabar con él, muy posiblemente ni siquiera herirle, pero debía ganar tiempo hasta que el compañero de Ken rescatase a la gente que quedaba atrapada a más de cien metros de altura.

Por su parte, el monstruo denominado por Yuujou como Kagemon, ya se dirigía sin ningún tipo de compasión hacia las personas más cercanas, cosa que enfureció al digimon dragón, lanzándole un potente láser de su pecho.

Al impactar contra él, la bestia se volteó ligeramente.

-Yo soy tu adversario maldito bicho.- reclamó, haciéndole un gesto con la mano. Luego miró con cara de circunstancias a su amigo.- no te ofendas por lo de bicho.

Stingmon, que ahora estaba demasiado ocupada arrancando las compuertas de las cabinas y tomado entre sus brazos a las personas, negó exasperado. Ese digimon cada día se parecía más a Daisuke.

-¡Vamos acaba con el bicho, X-Vmon!.- gritaba como un poseso el goggle boy imitando las patadas y puñetazos que hacía su compañero en los cielos.

Por su parte, Ken fue a asegurarse de que las personas que estaba evacuando su amigo se encontraban en perfectas condiciones. La mayoría tenían un ataque de histeria, lo que le hizo acordarse un poco de Miyako y sonreír inevitablemente por ello. Los agentes de seguridad eran los que se encargaban de recogerlos y calmarles.

El hombre que había dado su permiso a Ken para que continuase la batalla observó con admiración a ese insecto que había subestimado hacía tan solo unos segundos.

-Gracias, en el cuerpo nos vendría bien alguien como tú.- Stingmon se sonrojó, llevándose la mano a la nuca.- y como tú.- dijo ahora, apoyando la mano en el hombro de Ken.

Con ese simple gesto, Ichijouji sintió que se había vuelto adulto de repente, dándose cuenta de que sería un verdadero orgullo dedicar su vida a servir y proteger a los demás, pero antes de que planease su futuro por completo, tenía que asegurarse su presente y eso solo podía hacerlo acabando con esa amenaza.

-Gracias señor, pero de momento, aún tengo cosas que hacer como digidestinado.- dijo, haciendo un gesto a su compañero, que entendió al momento.

Salió volando hacia X-Vmon que acaba de ser incrustado en la gigante noria ya desierta, pero que con ese golpe comenzó a resquebrajarse seriamente. De un momento a otro podría caer.

-¿Estás listo?.- cuestionó el digimon verde.

-Ni se pregunta.- contestó su amigo, sujetándose su en dolorida cabeza.

Los humanos también se miraron y sus digivices emitieron una luz de igual potencia, en el mismo instante en el que sus corazones se sincronizaron.

-X-Vmon…

-Stingmon…

-Jogress shinka… ¡Paildramon!

El Kagemon dio un bramido y unos pasos hacia atrás por la densa luz de la que había aparecido su nuevo enemigo. Achicó sus ya de por sí pequeños ojos, hasta prácticamente cerrarlos del todo. No soportaba la luz, de hecho, ya estaba debilitado por la luz solar, pero esa luz sagrada procedente de los dispositivos era demasiado dolorosa e inaguantable.

-Se ha asustado solo con su presencia.- narró Motomiya, apretando el puño con triunfalismo.

-No te fíes.- lo devolvió al mundo real, su siempre cauto amigo.

"_Veamos a ver de que está hecho este bicho_".- comentó la conciencia de X-Vmon.

"_Cuando le clavé mi ataque punzante sentí un estremecimiento, creo que esta bestia prehistórica está hecha de oscuridad"_.- añadió la conciencia de Stingmon.- _"por cierto, no te ofendas por lo de bestia prehistórica."_

La parte de Paildramon compuesta por X-Vmon gruñó por ver que su amigo se la había devuelto cuando menos lo esperaba, y sobre todo, cuando él mismo también era medio insecto, pero en cualquier caso, no era momento de tener una lucha entre las dos conciencias, por lo que Paildrmaon se centró y preparó uno de sus ataques.

-¡Esgrima!.- anunció, lanzando hacia el Kagemon sus afiladas lanzas.

De inmediato lo atravesaron y una sustancia negruzca emanó de sus heridas.

-Es oscuridad.- reconoció Ken aterrado. Le estaba entrando el mismo escalofrío que siempre sentía cuando se encontraba en esa situación. Sin duda este sería un buen momento para que alguien lo abofetease y le dijese que no debía tener miedo.

-Tranquilo amigo, Paildramon lo va a destruir.- ayudó Motomiya.

Ichijouji lo miró unos instantes, pero no fue suficiente para reconfortarle. Se abrazó a sí mismo y empezó a encogerse y tiritar. Solo la presencia de esa sustancia desoladora le hacía sumergirse en las tinieblas.

-Mierda.- masculló el moreno, viendo el estado de su amigo.- ¡Paildramon acaba con él!

El compañero de Ken y Daisuke recogió sus lanzas y enfocó a Motomiya desconcertado.

-¿Seguro?, ¿no lo trasportamos al Digimundo?

Daisuke negó con violencia.

-¡No es un digimon, es un ser hecho de oscuridad!, ¡destruirlo antes de que la propague!.- exclamó, preocupado por el estado de su amigo.

-Todo está oscuro, la destrucción, el apocalipsis…- susurró entre gimoteos el chico.

Fue lo necesario para que Paildramon se dejase de delicadezas y segundas oportunidades para ese ser. Cualquiera que hiciese daño a su compañero merecía ser destruido.

El monstruo gritó rabioso, trato de darle un manotazo pero el digimon de cuerpo perfecto lo esquivó con facilidad. Su estado evolutivo era muy superior al de la bestia. Sin más preámbulos armó sus ametralladoras y disparó.

-¡Desintegrador desesperado!

Centenares de bolas de energía disparadas a gran velocidad penetraron en el invasor, haciéndole retroceder y provocando que chorretones de oscuridad emanasen de cada una de sus heridas. Poco a poco, no solo la oscuridad era lo que flotaba, también sus datos, lo que confundió a Paildramon, ya que eran igual que los datos de los digimons. De todas formas, ya era tarde para él y en cuestión de segundos había desaparecido, quedando solamente una nube de oscuridad por los alrededores.

-Ya está Ken, no tienes que preocuparte más.- animó Daisuke, inclinándose hacia su amigo para ayudarle a levantarse.

Todavía con miedo, pero alzó la vista hasta el lugar de la batalla. Sus ojos reflejaron terror.

-¿Y eso?, ¿por qué no se ha ido?

Daisuke buscó con la mirada a lo que se refería el de Tamachi, frunció el ceño con intranquilidad y luego sorpresa al presenciar como un pequeño objeto esférico flotante absorvía toda esa oscuridad, desapareciendo a la velocidad de la luz.

...

El joven anteojudo chapoteaba apurado en el agua. Le consolaba saber que si podía mover las piernas y los brazos no tendría nada roto. Pronto sintió algo peludo bajo su cuerpo que lo sacaba del agua, por su tacto y olor, supo al segundo que se trataba de su compañero.

-¿Estás bien Jyou?

El mayor de los digidestinados tosió un par de veces y tras unos segundos siendo consciente de que estaba vivo y que el peligro había pasado, se quitó las gafas para secarlas.

-No te preocupes Ikkakumon, estoy bien.

Miró hacia la barandilla rota del Rainbow Bridge por donde había caído, donde Shakkoumon luchaba ferozmente contra ese ser que parecía un troll de las cavernas. Sintió un poco vergüenza de sí mismo por su ridícula caída, pero tras meditarlo mejor, pensó que su compañero tampoco sería de mucha utilidad en esta batalla.

Le acarició con una sonrisa nostálgica, pensando en la primera vez que digievolucionó en Zudomon, precisamente, cerca del lugar donde se encontraban ahora y con un mismo testigo, Takeru. Entonces ellos le salvaron a él, hoy en cambio, él y otro niño más pequeño, Iori, eran los que debía luchar por ellos.

-Jyou, te dejo en el embarque y me uno a la lucha.

Eso preocupó al futuro médico, cierto era que en Navidad gracias al prodigioso Digicore de Azulongmon logró alcanzar el cuerpo perfecto una vez más, pero según Koushiro, ese poder solo era temporal y ya se habría extinguido de sus compañeros.

-¿Estás seguro?.- preguntó, subiéndose hasta su cabezota para apoyarse en ese cuerno en el que tantas veces había viajado.- creo que es muy fuerte para nosotros.

-No soy un cobarde Jyou.- rebatió el digimon marino con molestia.- además, en el caso de que necesite más poder, tú me lo darás, ¿verdad?

Kido sufrió uno de sus ataques de nerviosismo.

-Pero… como… yo…

-Confía más en ti mismo compañero, somos un equipo, ¿recuerdas?

Con desanimo, el portador de la sinceridad bajó la cabeza y emitió un sonido de conformidad. Sinceramente, nunca se había sentido útil en esto de las batallas, siempre pensó que era porque su digimon jamás sería tan fuerte como el de Taichi o Yamato, pero quizá, no era la confianza en Ikkakumon lo que fallaba, sino la confianza en sí mismo.

Pero entonces un grito le devolvió a la realidad, seguido de un golpe contra el agua.

-¡Iori!.- exclamó Takeru desde el borde del puente.

Shakkoumon iba a ir a buscarlo pero en ese momento de descuido el Kagemon aprovechó para tomar uno de los muchos coches que estaban colapsados en el puente, y que por supuesto, estaba lleno de pasajeros. El digimon miró sus gestos con firmeza, no podía permitir que esos inocentes murieran, Iori tampoco lo permitiría.

Takeru actuó lo más rápido que pudo, subiendo al borde, dispuesto a arrojarse a las aguas para rescatar a su joven amigo, mientras dejaba el futuro de todas esas personas en manos de su compañero, no obstante, no fue necesaria ninguna acción, porque como hiciese hacía más de tres años con él mismo, Jyou se estaba comportando como un héroe y estaba sacando de las aguas al pequeño del grupo.

-Gracias, Jyou-san.- dijo Hida, mientra su amigo le ayudaba a agarrase a Ikkakumon.

Al compañero de Gomamon este arrebato de heroísmo le puso eufórico y sobre todo, le otorgó confianza para poder patear el culo a ese monstruo con su digimon campeón.

-¡Vamos Ikkakumon!, ¡al ataque!.- exclamó como un energúmeno, asustando al recién rescatado Iori.

-¡Sí!.- le siguió el juego Ikkakumon, avanzando a velocidad endiablada hacia la orilla.

Jyou apretaba los dientes con energía, apoyado levemente en el cuerno del digimon e inclinándose cada vez más hacia adelante como si fuese un dragón tallado en la proa que alertaba de la ferocidad del buque a sus enemigos.

Nada más tocar tierra, Jyou saltó animosamente del digimon morsa y totalmente exaltado corrió hacia la bestia como si fuese superman y le fuese a vencer de un puñetazo, menos mal, por su integridad física, que el digimon estaba casi tan motivado como él y le seguía como si no hubiese mañana. Corriendo un poco más atrás tratando de seguirles el paso, cosa imposible, Iori no daba crédito a lo que veía, ¿desde cuando el más cabal de los digidestinados se comportaba como un suicida espartano?

-¡Vas a morir!.- anunció, cuando ya estaba a pocos metros de la batalla.

A su lado, Ikkakumon preparó su ataque, aunque le desconcertó no ver al objetivo al que dirigir sus bombas por ningún lado. Con los puños en guardia y saltando de una lado a otro, Jyou lo buscó con la mirada, al cabo de unos segundos haciendo el ridículo, compartió la estupefacción de su amigo.

-¿Dónde está?

En ese momento, Takeru reparó en la presencia de sus amigos.

-Ya está solucionado, Shakkoumon lo ha hecho muy bien.- explicó satisfecho.

En esos instantes, el ángel metálico sacaba a presión por su corona un compuesto negruzco que era lo que estaba dentro del desaparecido Kagemon y que por supuesto, el digimon sagrado rechazaba.

El mayor de los elegidos bajó los brazos con depresión. Una vez más su oportunidad de ser guay se había ido por el retrete. Mientras regresaba a su estado normal de aburrido y responsable, Iori ya les había alcanzado.

-¡Genial Shakkoumon!.- exclamó abalanzándose a su compañero.

El digimon se encontraba un poco debilitado, pero tuvo fuerzas para posar su mano metálica en la cabeza del niño. Al sentirlo, Iori alzó el rostro para observarlo, pero le extrañó esa nube de oscuridad que rondaba a su alrededor.

-¿Qué es eso?.- cuestionó.

Takeru captó su preocupación y dirigió la mirada al mismo punto. Automáticamente se enfureció, de la misma manera que siempre que le rondaba la oscuridad.

-Es la oscuridad que habitaba en el monstruo, ¿por qué no ha desaparecido con él?

Pestañearon incrédulos, sin llegar a reconocer que o lo que había pasado de manera fugaz absorviéndola

Kido sintió el mismo malestar que sus compañeros pero le alertó escuchar el sonido de las sirenas. Seguro que el precario cuerpo del gobierno "Morpheus" no tardaría en aparecer, y sabían, que para ellos prácticamente todos los digimons eran imprevistos y por tanto podían ser capturados.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos.- dijo, atrayendo a Takaishi.

Ikkakumon les sirvió de mucha utilidad esta vez, porque montados en él, pudieron desaparecer rápidamente abriéndose paso por entre las aguas.

...

Nada más salir de la escuela de Odaiba, encontraron que a escasos metros uno de esos atacantes sin identificar estaba sembrando el caos. Fueron Gatomon y Hawkmon los que corrieron a detenerle, segundos después se unió a la lucha Koushiro y Tentomon, mientras los demás se esparcían por Odaiba en busca de los demás monstruos.

Así era como Kabuterimon y sobre todo Silphymon peleaban sin descanso contra ese ser cuyas fuerzas parecían que nunca disminuían.

-Es demasiado grande, mis ataques apenas le hieren.- se quejó el compañero de Hikari y Miyako con amargura.

Dese su posición, Inoue vio esta declaración inaceptable, a fin de cuentas su digimon parecía bastante más poderoso que el extraño monstruo.

-¡Lánzale una bola de energía y derríbalo!.- reclamó con fiereza.

Posando su delicada mano en el enérgico brazo de su amiga, Yagami captó su atención.

-No puede hacerlo, están peleando muy cerca del colegio y podía caer contra el edificio.

La pelilila la miró sin entender su preocupación.

-¿Y qué?

-Vale que tú ya estés en el instituto, pero yo tengo que volver ahí mañana.

-¡Pues mejor!, ¡fiesta!.- exclamó Inoue, sintiéndose como una especie de Santa Claus.

La expresión de la castaña se volvió desvalida.

-Pero tengo mis libros y mis deberes.

-Además, que todavía debe de haber muchos alumnos dentro en actividades extraescolares.- comentó Koushiro, como de costumbre poniendo cordura a las conversaciones.

Al escucharlo, Miyako tensó los músculos de su rostro y se dirigió a Silphymon como una energúmena.

-¡No has oído!, ¡aléjalo del edificio!

El pobre hombre pájaro que ahora estaba demasiado ocupado esquivando uno de los manotazos de su enemigo miró a su compañeras con inseguridad.

-No funciona, prefiere romper el colegio a pelear conmigo.

-¿Qué hacemos?.- cuestionó Hikari a Izumi, asustada por la peligrosidad de la batalla.

Pero el pelirrojo estaba demasiado absorto mirando a ese ser.

-Sería genial poder conseguir una muestra y ver su composición, seguro que su digicore no es como los de los digimons que conocemos.- decía frotándose la barbilla inmerso en su mundo.

Mientras, el sanguinario Kagemon se había hecho con un semáforo y lo arrojaba contra la escuela, en donde, como muy bien había dicho el pelirrojo, todavía quedaban niños.

Silphymon reaccionó a tiempo, lanzando una bola de fuego al objeto urbano por excelencia y desviando así su trayectoria, claro que ahora impactaría contra otra cosa, pero menos mal que Kabuterimon logró atraparlo a tiempo y depositarlo en el suelo. Eso sí, la mirada de desaprobación que le dedicó a su amigo lo dijo todo.

-Perdona.- se excusó Silphymon rascándose la nuca.

Al presenciar esta terrible escena, Miyako, dando rienda suelta a su habitual histerismo, se abalanzó hacia Koushiro.

-Tenemos que hacer algo antes de que haya heridos.

Solo entonces, el chico agitó la cabeza, dejando a un lado su curiosidad y regresando a tierra firme. Con una rápido y más que estudiado movimiento sacó el laptop de su mochila y empezó a teclear a gran velocidad.

-Dudo mucho que Kabuterimon sea lo suficiente poderoso como para poder elevarlo y llevarlo a un lugar deshabitado y a Silphymon no dejará que se le acerque.

Inoue se quedó mirando detenidamente la desigual pelea, en la que su compañero no podía utilizar todo su poder por miedo a hacer un destrozo mayor y en la que ese ser no tenía pintas ni de perdido, ni desorientado, más bien parecía que sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, de ahí su obsesión por atacar exclusivamente a los humanos.

Solo al ser consciente de eso, llegó a la conclusión que nunca jamás le gustaba llegar, pero que quizá en este caso fuera la única salida.

-No es un digimon, ¿verdad?.- cuestionó con seriedad.

Al instante, Yagami entendió lo que pretendía su amiga y se sobrecogió.

-No estamos seguras de lo que es, por lo que no podemos hacerlo.

Miyako cerró los ojos furiosa por el tono de su amiga. Como siempre, la única que parecía que tenía corazón sería Hikari.

-A mí tampoco me gusta llegar a esos extremos, ¡pero míralo!, eso no es un digimon, es solo un monstruo malvado.- se encaró a la estudiante de primaria. Hikari bajó la mirada compungida.

-¿Y si no es así?, no está en su mundo, es normal que sea agresivo con lo que desconoce.- trató de justificar sus hechos.

Para Hikari, hasta el monstruo más horroroso tenía la oportunidad de que en su corazón habitase un poco de luz.

-Entonces ¿por qué tiemblas?.- rebatió la mayor, viendo lo encogida y frágil que se mostraba Yagami. Solo se mostraba así cuando la oscuridad rondaba cerca.- tú puedes percibirla, ¿verdad?, ¡sé sincera y dí lo que percibes cerca de ese monstruo!

La portadora de la luz alzó lentamente el rostro, reflejando en sus ojos la batalla, siendo testigo del golpe contra el suelo que en ese momento recibía su querido compañero. Realmente le costaba mirar al Kagemon porque percibía un sentimiento de frialdad y maldad desde el primer momento y no podía negar que procedía de ese ser. Le atemorizaba el solo hecho de mirarlo.

-Oscuridad, emana oscuridad.- titubeó con dificultad.

Miyako se mostró firme ante ese comentario, volviéndose a Koushiro.

-Un ataque al máximo poder de Silphymon acabará con él, ¿verdad?

Le seguía horrorizando igual que en Navidades el hecho de acabar con la vida de un ser vivo, pero justamente en esa batalla contra los siervos de Demon fue cuando comprendió, que a veces, la maldad solo se erradicaba así y había que hacerlo sin sentir remordimientos porque era la única manera de salvar a inocentes, como en este caso, eran los chicos que aún permanecían en el interior del colegio.

El chico hizo un movimiento con la cabeza confundido.

-Es muy grande, pero no parece que su poder pueda ser mayor que el de un digimon perfecto.

-Es lo que necesitamos saber, ¡Silphymon!.- llamó, dispuesta a dar la orden.

-Asegúrate de que lo destruye de un golpe, sino, caerá contra el colegio y las consecuencias serán desastrosas.- advirtió Koushiro con solemnidad.

La heredera de Sora y Mimi asintió mostrando seguridad en sí misma, aunque en su interior tenía un miedo atroz a que esto no saliese bien y fuese peor el remedido que la enfermedad. Pero a veces, había que tomar decisiones difíciles y arriesgadas y esta era una de ellas.

-¡Silphymon!, ¡asegúrate de que muere!

El digimon compuesto por Gatomon y Aquilamon dibujó una pequeña sonrisa por la luz verde recibida y tras esquivar un nuevo golpe del gigante, voló a la altura de sus ojos dispuesto a darle el golpe definitivo.

Sus brazos se movieron, originando esa esfera luminosa de poder destructivo, pero en el último instante, un grito le hizo perder la concentración y desviarla al cielo, llevándose así un violento manotazo del Kagemon, enviándolo a varios metros de distancia.

-¡Silphymon!.- trató de socorrerle Kabuterimon, pero el monstruo lo impidió atacándole ahora a él.

En el suelo, Miyako miraba con desconcierto a Hikari, que había sido la responsable de que su compañero se detuviese.

-¿Qué haces?.- cuestionó incrédula.- estaba a punto de conseguirlo.

Hikari ya no temblaba, se mostraba hasta firme, mirando al monstruo atentamente, como si pudiese ver su espíritu, de hecho, de alguna manera había sido su espíritu quien le había pedido ayuda. Ella lo había sentido así, hasta lo había podido escuchar.

-Es un digimon.- argumentó.

-¿Qué?.- sacudió la cabeza Inoue perpleja.- ¡no!, es un ser hecho de oscuridad de un mundo desconocido, ¿verdad Koushiro?.- buscó apoyo en el genio.

El pobre Izumi tragó saliva apurado por verse en esta complicada situación.

-Solo es una teoría Miyako, la versión oficial es que no tenemos ni idea de lo que es.- se excusó. Luego se dirigió a Hikari con gran curiosidad, ¿acaso ella había descifrado algo que él no había visto?.- Hikari-chan, ¿por qué estás segura de que es un digimon?

La muchacha negó, incapaz de dar un explicación lógica. Simplemente era una de esas cosas que sabía, tal vez, por el emblema tan importante que portaba.

-Solo sé que en su interior hay luz como en todos los digimons. La oscuridad lo ha contaminado, pero es un ser inocente.- logró explicar, dejando a Koushiro por una vez en su vida sin saber como encajar esta información y a Miyako sin saber como actuar y sentirse.

Si su amiga tenía razón, cosa que era muy probable dado que nunca se equivocaba en temas de luz y oscuridad, había estado a punto de matar a un digimon inocente, pero por otro lado, aunque su interior fuese puro, era un ser descontrolado y peligroso y debían detenerlo de alguna manera.

La pobre chica se llevó las manos a la cabeza incapaz de encontrar una solución a este dilema, pero entonces, sus preocupaciones se multiplicaron por cien al escuchar las sirenas.

Pronto los temibles "Morpheus" estarían aquí y ellos deberían desaparecer para salvaguardar a sus compañeros.

-¿Entonces que hacemos?.- buscó ayuda en sus amigos la fémina mayor.

-Debe existir alguna forma de eliminar su oscuridad.- propuso la castaña, aunque sin dar ninguna solución práctica.

-La luz de los dispositivos descontaminan a los digimons.- informó Koushiro, recordando sus aventuras vividas con Leomon.- no obstante, nunca nos hemos topado con una contaminación tan grande como para deformar por completo el digimon y convertirlo en algo tan…- paró al mirarlo, incapaz de encontrar una palabra para describirlo.

-¿Pero funcionará?.- preguntó la compañera de Hawkmon, con su dispositivo en la mano.

El portador del conocimiento se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé, pero es lo único que podemos intentar.

Dando el visto bueno a su plan con miradas, los tres chicos tomaron su digivice, disponiéndose a ir al encuentro del posible digimon, pero no pudieron acercarse demasiado porque en ese momento una red envolvió al Kagemon dándole una poderosa descarga eléctrica que le provocó varias quemaduras.

Exhausto, cayó al suelo de rodillas.

Hikari se estremeció al verlo, Miyako se asustó y Koushiro, angustiado, buscó con la mirada a Kabuterimon. Había visto este cruel procedimiento antes, era la forma de actuar de "Morpheus". Y como pronóstico, un par de hombres de negro y con gafas de sol salieron de la furgoneta, mientras varios más, con ropajes militares, se encargaban de neutralizar al monstruo.

-¡Morpheus!.- se anunció con autoridad.- esto ya es asunto nuestro, niños iros a casa si no queréis tener problemas.- dijo uno de ellos.

Koushiro hizo un gesto con los brazos para proteger a sus amigas, mientras sus ojos seguían escaneando el cielo. Le alivió ver, a salvo sobre un tejado, a su amigo Tentomon, sin embargo le preocupó el gesto que hacía.

-¡Hawkmon!.- gritó como una desquiciada Miyako. Koushiro tuvo que sujetarla para evitar que se tirase hacia su compañero, pero es que, al igual que Gatomon, había sido capturado.

Entre esas escalofriantes redes, ambos digimons desfallecidos eran introducidos en una furgoneta negra.

-Gatomon.- mustió Hikari impotente.

-¡Son nuestros compañeros!, ¡no pueden llevárselos!.- manifestó la pelilila con desasosiego.

-Tranquila.- trató de calmarla el pelirrojo, intentando solventar esta tensa situación lo mejor posible, aunque de sobra sabía que esos desalmados no entrarían en razón.

Con arrogancia, uno de ellos se dirigió a la chica.

-Digimons inesperados en la tierra. Ya conoces las normas.- dijo, con una cínica sonrisa, mientras se subía la montura de las gafas.- ¡llévenselos!.- ordenó.

-¡No puede!.- gritó Miyako fuera de sí. Dado el estado de su amiga, Izumi intentó hablar por ella.

-Señor, no son inesperados, son nuestros compañeros y la precaria normativa reconoce a los digimons compañeros de humanos como elementos permitidos y por tanto no son objetivo de Morpheus.- argumentó sabiamente. Se conocía hasta la última coma de todos los procedimientos oficiales que se llevasen a cabo con respecto a los digimons y el Digimundo.

El hombre se bajó un poco las gafas de sol para estudiar a ese muchacho minuciosamente y dedicarle sus más absolutos desprecios.

-Estaban armando escándalo en el Mundo Real, por lo tanto son mis objetivos.

Dicho esto, montó en la furgoneta que transportaba a los compañeros de las dos chicas, que nada más pudieron correr tras ella como una loca en el caso de Inoue y llorar desconsolada como Hikari, sintiéndose profundamente culpable de lo sucedido.

...

-La última vez que dejo hacer los grupos a Koushiro, a mí me toca con la pareja melosa y él se va con la dos chicas, esto no es justo.- se quejaba Taichi, mirando de reojo a sus dos mejores amigos. Seguidamente, dirigió la mirada al suelo y sonrió.- ¿verdad que no es justo Agumon?

-Lo que no es justo es que me levantes de mi siesta y lo has hecho, así que no te quejes.- replicó el digimon todavía un poco somnoliento.

Según las informaciones que habían dado por televisión, uno de esos monstruos merodeaba por los alrededores de la Fuji y por lo tanto, ahí era donde iban los tres adolescentes y sus digimons.

Yamato no se separaba de Sora en ningún instante, consciente del shock que había vivido esa misma tarde con uno de esos seres y que muy posiblemente ahora tendría que revivirlo. Hubiese preferido que se fuese a casa con Piyomon, descansase y borrase de su mente, tanto la imagen como el terror que le había hecho sentir su atacante, pero era obvio que con una persona tan terca como Sora, eso era algo imposible de conseguir.

Perturbó sus reflexiones el griterío de la gente que fue eclipsado por el espeluznante bramido de la bestia. Notó al instante como la temblorosa mano de Takenouchi se agarraba a su brazo.

Yamato se comunicó con la mirada con Taichi, luego, rozando ligeramente los dedos de su novia, apartó la mano de su antebrazo.

-Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres. Piyomon cuidará de ti.- le dijo al ave, que asintió la proposición del chico. Como era de esperar, Sora negó con firmeza.

-No Yamato, yo voy con vosotros, no quiero que ese monstruo me atemorice.- dijo con aparente decisión.

Piyomon la miró con preocupación.

-¿Estás segura Sora?

-Piyomon, el miedo no puede gobernarnos.- argumentó la pelirroja. Piyomon sonrió, volando a la altura de su cabeza.

-Entonces lucharemos juntas.

Ishida no las tenía todas consigo, pero trató de trasmitirle confianza con una forzada sonrisa, mientras las pisadas de Greymon retumbaban camino a su destino.

-¡Mega llama!

La bola de fuego enviada por el compañero de Taichi impactó en el pringoso cuerpo de la bestia. Le hizo retroceder, pero tampoco le provocó daños demasiado severos. Claro que lo bueno de trabajar en equipo era que antes de que pudiese reaccionar, una ráfaga de meteoros le llovió del cielo, así como el poderoso fuego azul de Garurumon le bloqueó el paso.

-¡Vamos Greymon!.-animó Yagami, mirando a sus compañeros con preocupación.- ¿creéis que serán lo suficiente poderosos como para derrotarlo?

-Desconocemos su nivel y realmente su fuerza.- informó el rubio.

Taichi gruñó rabioso por no poder alcanzar ningún nivel más con su magnifico compañero.

-Si tuviésemos nuestro poder completo ese bicho ya estaría en las cloacas.

Podían quejarse e invocar esas milagrosas digievoluciones que conseguían en su niñez, pero la realidad era que ya no poseían un catalizador de energía como fueron los emblemas, y por lo tanto, eran incapaces de otorgar ese poder a sus compañeros.

Agarrando al pájaro llameante de una pata, le dio un par de vueltas en el aire arrojándolo contra Garurumon, quedando incrustados en el suelo.

-¡Birdramon!.- apresuró a informarse por su estado Sora.

En cambio, Taichi ni prestó atención a esa acción porque tanto su vista como su mente estaban presos de ese gigante ser, el cual debía tener un punto débil y su misión era encontrarlo para poder ayudar a sus amigos de alguna forma.

Greymon embistió con el cuerno de su casco al Kagemon, al que le llegaba poco más arriba de las piernas, enseguida fue consciente de su error al sentir como una sustancia pegajosa se adhería a él. Aprovechando su vulnerable situación, el ser de oscuridad le golpeó sin piedad en la espalda varias veces hasta que lo derribó, y por lo tanto, quedó despegado de él.

-Esa mierda parece gelatina.- retransmitió Yamato, viendo asqueado la sustancia impregnada en el en dolorido Greymon.

De nuevo volvieron a la carga, tanto Birdramon desde los cielos, como Garurumon esquivando sus ataques a gran velocidad y enviando su fuego cuando podía y entonces fue cuando Taichi lo vio claramente. Sus movimientos eran torpes debido a que sus piernas estaban terriblemente desproporcionadas a su cuerpo. Pensó, que sería fácil atacarle a las piernas y derribarlo.

-¡Greymon las piernas!.- ordenó. El digimon dinosaurio todavía estaba aturdido por el golpe anterior, pero asintió recomponiéndose lo más rápido posible.

Disparó una gran llama de su boca, sin errar su objetivo. Yagami sonrió victorioso al darse cuenta de que como imaginó sus piernas eran muy frágiles y flaqueaban. El Kagemon estaba a punto de caer y dado su dirección, todo hacía indicar que caería encima de una muchacha que se había quedado paralizada por el miedo.

-¡Sora!.- exclamó Yamato cardíaco, al ser consciente.

Pero la aludida no se movió. Sus músculos no le respondían, quizá, porque su sangre estaba completamente helada. Sentía como su corazón se había detenido, pero es que la imagen de ese ser a punto de atacarla hacía una horas era lo único que ocupaba su mente. Estaba reviviendo cada una de esas terribles sensaciones.

Birdramon trató de reaccionar pero estaba muy lejos, por eso fue Garurumon el que saltó poniendo su cuerpo para cubrir a la persona que más amaba su compañero. Apretó sus afilados colmillos haciendo un esfuerzo monumental por sujetar sobre su lomo el pesado cuerpo del Kagemon pero consiguió mantenerlo el tiempo necesario para que Yamato apartase a la ida Sora de ahí, en ese instante, el Kagemon mordió el cuello del digimon lobo, este pegó un aullido desgarrador, y en cuestionó de segundos, ya era un Gabumon con una herida mortal de la que rezumada una sustancia oscura.

-¡Gabumon!.- llamó Yamato desesperado.

Los ataques combinados de Greymon y Birdramon consiguieron separar al enemigo de su herido camarada, pero habían desperdiciado la única oportunidad para aniquilarlo porque el Kagemon ya se levantaba mostrando una fiereza mayor.

Sora todavía se encontraba trastocada, pero reaccionó al ver a su novio de rodillas en el suelo, abrazando a un mal herido Gabumon. Sintió una tremenda congoja en su corazón, ganas de llorar y sobre todo, un gran sentimiento de culpabilidad.

Un chico quedó parado unos instantes, totalmente desconcertado por reconocer digimons normales, de diferentes formas y colores, incluso un Garurumon que quizá era en lo que debería haberse convertido su compañero. Presenció toda la batalla sin pestañear, viendo como esos digimons parecía que tenían el suficiente poder para acabar con el monstruo de oscuridad pero entonces algo se complicó, no pudo ver que pasó exactamente, pero sí que Kagemon tomaba las riendas de la lucha.

Con un rápido movimiento de manos, el pelirrojo activó su DigiDes, luego escaneó su alrededor para encontrar la forma idónea de atacarle. Le impresionó el majestuoso Birdramon que volaba sobre su cabeza.

-¡Digimon ven!.- pidió.

El compañero de Sora apenas le prestó atención, lo que enfureció a Yuujou, pero encontró rápido la solución. Subió a trote las escaleras exteriores del edificio más cercano, hasta que alcanzó la altura que volaba Birdramon.

-¡Digimon ven!.- repitió.

Esta vez el pájaro se volvió, momento que aprovechó Yuujou para que, emulando lo que más de una vez había hecho Sora, saltase a las garras del ave.

-¿Quién eres tú?.- cuestionó

Sin embargo el chico ya estaba con la mente fija en su objetivo. Desde Birdramon podría alcanzar fácilmente su cabeza y clavarle su arma y lo hizo.

En estas circunstancias no había miedo en su cuerpo, solo el deseo de acabar con esas amenazas que le habían atormentado desde que tenía memoria.

Taichi, Sora, hasta Yamato que seguía con la mente solo en su compañero alzaron la vista siendo testigos de esa luz que consumió al monstruo desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Takenouchi relacionó este acontecimiento con el vivido hacía unas horas y en efecto, el protagonista había sido el mismo.

-Es el chico.- musitó, cuando tras el resplandor se reveló su salvador.

Automáticamente la vista de Taichi se fijó en el misterioso muchacho, mostrando una mirada confusa; por sus ropas, por su aspecto y sobre todo por eso que llevaba sobre su cabeza.

La brillante mirada rubí de Yuujou también quedó presa durante unos instantes de la intensa mirada de ese joven, atemorizándolo más que una docena de Kagemons, porque ese moreno, era la viva imagen de uno de sus mejores amigos.

...

...

_Terminé de colocarme la cinta en el pelo y abrí la metálica puerta de la sala de entrenamiento. Hacía dos semanas que había empezado mi entrenamiento más exhaustivo y por ello, debía pasar varias horas en ese lugar._

_Normalmente la que se encargaba de entrenarnos era Shizuka-san, pero Taiyou había insistido en entrenarme a mí y a todos nos había parecido una buena idea, sobre todo a mí, porque Taiyou molaba y Shizuka-san me daba un poco de miedo._

_En la sala de entrenamiento aprendíamos a movernos rápido y también algo de artes marciales, pero sobre todo a ser sigilosos y saber como atacar a un Kagemon, para ello teníamos una maquina que hacía de ese monstruo, aunque era bastante más pequeña que el monstruo en realidad, pero nos servía para entrenarnos._

_Imitaba prácticamente los mismos movimientos y ataques de los Kagemons, y por supuesto, también tenía sus mismos puntos débiles. Miré con apuro esa maquina y como varios chicos entrenaban con ella, odiaba esa maquina y esta sala, porque siempre salía con el cuerpo en dolorido y un montón de heridas. _

_Al verme, Taiyou despachó a los demás chicos que ocupaban la sala porque iba a dar comienzo mi entrenamiento personal._

_Taiyou era guay, tenía un pelo muy gracioso y aunque no era tan divertido como mi primo, tampoco era tan gruñón como el capitán y me solía tratar muy bien, por lo menos, yo sentía que me quería como a un hermano pequeño. Igual influía el hecho de que era el mejor amigo de mi hermana, tenía su edad y por lo que sabía, antes del ataque siempre estaban juntos._

_Era el hijo de Taichi Yagami, el mejor amigo de mis padres, además murió en la misma batalla que mi padre, por lo que eso me hacía estar muy unido a él. Seguro, que en un futuro, nosotros también moriríamos juntos porque Ishida y Yagami tenían que ser inesperables y compartir el mismo destino, por lo menos, eso era lo que siempre decía Taiyou, aunque mi hermana siempre despreciaba esos comentarios. En ese caso, yo estaba de acuerdo con Taiyou, los Yagami molaban._

_-Venga Yuujou, que hoy tengo un entrenamiento especial para ti._

_Eso no sonaba muy bien, teniendo en cuenta que la última vez que dijo eso me rompí un dedo._

_Anduve por el interior de la sala, cuyo ambiente era el más recargado de la guarida y el olor a sudor se metía por la nariz quedándose ahí por horas. Agité la cabeza tratando de despejarme, porque siempre que entraba sentía que me mareaba, me costaba un poco acostumbrarme a esta atmósfera._

_-¿Qué vamos a hacer, Taiyou?.- le pregunté. Quería ser valiente y no quejarme de nada de lo que me mandase, pero no podía evitarlo, detestaba estos entrenamientos. ¿Por qué no podía quedarme haciendo expediciones con Tenshi todo el día?_

_Taiyou me miró seriamente, su mirada podía ser la más afable y también la más intimidante del mundo, yo no se la pude mantener porque no supe interpretar como me miraba ahora._

_Siempre llevaba una cinta azul en la cabeza, sujetándose ese alborotado pelo, solía llevar una vieja camiseta ya sin mangas con estrellitas y unos pantalones marrones, con más bolsillos que los míos. Sus brazos eran grandes y musculosos y su tripa estaba tan dura que por más que le pegases puñetazos nunca le hacía nada más que cosquillas._

_Taiyou revolvió el interior de una caja, esperando que herramienta rompe dedos sacaba hoy para entrenarme, por eso me desconcertó que sacase una bola, poco menos del tamaño de su cabeza. Era de cuero y tenía muchas cosidas y también algún que otro esparadrapo. Entonces, la arrojó al suelo, dio un pequeño bote, pero enseguida quedó quieta._

_-¿Me las vas a tirar y la voy a tener que esquivar?.- le pregunté, consciente de que sería algún tipo de prueba de reflejos._

_Pero Taiyou sonrió, mientras movía esa pelota con el pie… ¡eso era!, ¡una pelota!_

_Lo miré extrañado._

_-¿Qué haces?_

_-No todo va a ser entrenar, ¿no?, ¡vamos a echar un partido!.- exclamó, elevando la pelota con la punta del pie y dándole varios toques._

_Yo sonreí sin podérmelo creer, porque en la guarida nunca podíamos jugar a nada. Cuando era más pequeño asistía a las clase de Makoto-sensei y ayudaba en el invernadero o a hacer la comida. Y ahora, me pasaba el día entrenando o ayudando a alguno de mis compañeros con sus quehaceres. ¡Nunca se tenía tempo para jugar!_

_-¿Podemos?.- le pregunté vacilante. Tenía miedo a que fuese algún tipo de prueba de fuerza mental._

_La respuesta de Taiyou fue chutarme la pelota._

_-Intenta regatearme Ishida._

_Y yo ya no pensé más, hice caso a mi amigo. Tenía demasiadas ganas de poder comportarme por primera vez en mi vida como un niño._

_Jugamos durante muy poco tiempo porque una vez que hice un chute fuerte el balón llegó hasta la puerta y una persona le pegó con tanta violencia que lo estampó contra la pared. Bajé la vista intimidado al darme cuenta de que se trataba del capitán, acompañado de Shizuka-san, y Taiyou puso una mueca de disgusto._

_-¿Se puede saber que mierdas hacéis?_

_El capitán era muy brusco y poco transigente, pero decía que tenía que ser así para poder cuidarnos a todos y de momento, nos había mantenido a salvo, así que siempre le hacía caso._

_Miré tímidamente viendo el brillo de esas goggles de su cabeza, eso era lo que le distinguía como capitán, seguramente lo que le hacía tener ese carácter tan fuerte y duro para no derrumbarse en esta situación._

_Shizuka-san me daba más miedo porque nuca sonreía, ni apenas salía de esa sala. Era muy estricta y no recordaba que me hubiese dicho nunca una palabra amable._

_-Perdona capitán, pero solo estábamos entrenando.- excusó Taiyou._

_-Estabais jugando al futbol.- contestó el capitán con autoridad._

_Era mayor y por lo tanto más alto que Taiyou y por supuesto que yo. Su voz era grave e intimidante y sus gestos firmes. Cuando daba una orden esperaba que todo el mundo la cumpliese sin rechistar, y de normal, así era._

_Taiyou se rascó la nuca y hasta sonrió._

_-Es otra forma de entrenar._

_El capitán resopló perdiendo la paciencia._

_-¡Cállate primo!.- ordenó Shizuka-san. También era una de las chicas mayores, no era tan alta como Minako-san pero sí más fuerte. Como casi todas las chicas llevaba el cabello muy corto y una cinta en la frente para el sudor._

_-Taiyou Yagami, entrena al niño como es debido o sino lo entrenará Shizuka, no te doy más oportunidades._

_Yo tragué saliva temeroso, por nada del mundo quería que esa chica me entrenase. Prefería enfrentarme a un Kagemon que estar a solas con ella. Busqué con la mirada a Taiyou pidiéndole su ayuda y él me la dio._

_-Perdona capitán.- bajó la vista sumiso.- lo entrenaré correctamente._

_Solo cuando los dos mayores abandonaron la sala pude respirar aliviado. Los movimientos de Taiyou denotaron abatimiento, dirigiéndose al Kagemon hecho de metal para encenderlo._

_-Bien Yuujou, hoy te voy a explicar cual es el punto débil de los Kagemons…_

_Fue interrumpido por un balonazo que volteó la cabeza del Kagemon, dejándola colgando con varios cables saliendo de su interior. Osamu-san se iba a enfadar mucho porque decía que se pasaba la vida arreglando ese dichoso trasto._

_Taiyou dirigió la mirada al responsable de ese tiro y su expresión se relajó e incluso se alegró al reconocerlo._

_-Primo, ¿qué haces aquí?_

_Pausadamente, el primo de Taiyou abandonó las sombras y se mostró ante nosotros. _

_-Hola Kibou-san.- le saludé._

_Al pasar a mi lado, me revolvió el cabello como siempre hacían todos. Kibou-san era de la misma edad que Tenshi, un poco más bajo, más delgado y sí muy misterioso. Siempre aparecía cuando menos te lo esperabas. Tenshi decía que era fantasmagórico, en cambio mi hermana opinaba que era muy interesante._

_Fue directo al balón que acababa de arrojar y lo empezó a botar y jugar con el pie._

_-Primo, estamos entrenando._

_-Yo quiero jugar un partido, ¿no queréis jugar un partido?.- preguntó con una provocativa sonrisa._

_Taiyou casi siempre hacía caso a su primo, pero no cuando un enfadado capitán le daba una orden tan directa._

_-El capitán se enfadará._

_Kibou cogió la pelota con la mano y le dio una habilidosa vuelta._

_-¿Ves eso?.- musitó, señalando con las cejas algo._

_Yo intenté ver lo que decía pero solo distinguí una bola en el techo. No estaba seguro, pero creo que eran antiguas cámaras de seguridad._

_Taiyou sí pareció entender lo que decía._

_-¿Está viéndonos?_

_-No lo sé, pero solo sé que si lo hace, quiero que vea a las personas que quiere felices.- contestó en tono melancólico._

_No estaba seguro, pero siempre que Kibou hablaba así se refería a su mamá. La señora Hayashiba era, junto al señor Izumi, los únicos adultos que quedaban con vida, aunque como a él, hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía._

_En un fugaz movimiento, Taiyou le quitó la pelota a su primo._

_-Vosotros dos contra mí, os voy a machacar._

_Y durante las siguientes horas en las que jugamos ese improvisado partido de futbol sentí que respiraba esa fresca hierba que debería estar rodeándonos y que el viento nos soplaba en la cara haciéndonos cosquillas. Pude ver por un segundo, hasta el sol brillar en un cielo azul de cuento. Por esas horas, los tres volvimos a ser libres, volvimos a ser niños._

...

...

El pelirrojo dio unos pasos hacia atrás sin saber como procesar esta información, ni como ordenar sus recuerdos.

-¡El chico!.- exclamó Taichi, viendo la intención de ese muchacho de escapar, pero un grito mayor captó todo su atención.

Ahora la prioridad era Gabumon, que agonizaba en los brazos de un impotente Yamato.

-Lo siento mucho, ha sido culpa mía.- sollozaba Sora, con la mano en la boca de la impresión.

-¡Cállate maldita sea!, ¡así no solucionas nada!.- gritó Yamato de muy malas maneras poniéndose en pie.- ¡Taichi!.- repitió.

El moreno quiso buscar al chico con la mirada, pero en los segundos que la había apartado ya había desaparecido de su campo visual. Cerró los ojos queriendo olvidar esta oportunidad desaprovechada y apresuró a encontrarse con Yamato.

Se le desencajó un poco el rostro al ver lo que supuraba la herida del digimon. Un sustancia negruzca que parecía que gangrenaba a velocidad alarmante todo su alrededor.

-Necesita ayuda.- dijo, intentando hacer algo pero sin saber muy bien lo qué.

Sirenas se escuchaban por los alrededores, cada vez con más fuerza. Sin perder tiempo, Greymon y Birdramon regresaron a su nivel infantil por si había que pasar desapercibidos.

Sora estaba descompuesta, Yamato al borde de un ataque de nervios y Taichi sin tener ninguna idea de cómo actuar. Entonces, una furgoneta paró frente a ellos.

Los tres se tensaron al escuchar ese frenazo, pero al enfocarla, respiraron de alivio, más cuando el señor Ishida salió de ella.

-Demonios Yamato, ¿qué ha pasado?.- se dirigió con preocupación. Por acto reflejo bajó la cámara de uno de sus compañeros.- nada de grabar a los niños, ya lo sabéis.- dijo de malas formas.

Gracias a su trabajo, hasta ese día, Hiroaki se había podido encargar de proteger la identidad de los niños elegidos y por supuesto de sus digimons.

-Está herido papá.

Les ensordeció la hélice de un helicóptero militar sobrevolándolos.

-Subid a la furgoneta, yo me encargo de todo esto.- solucionó.- ¡Sakurada llévatelos!.- ordenó a uno de sus ayudantes.

Antes de que cualquier otro enemigo ante el cual estuviesen indefensos se presentase, los chicos y sus digimons abandonaron el lugar en la furgoneta del señor Ishida.

Sin embargo, sentían esta batalla como una flagrante derrota y escuchando los débiles quejidos de Gabumon en brazos de Yamato, nadie negaría que los enemigos habían salido victoriosos esta vez.

.

* * *

N/A: chananana... más complicaciones, más misterios y más trama sin decir nada XD

Aclarar que el grupo "Morpheus" nada que ver con Hypnos XD, no sí en realidad está inspirado en Hypnos, pero como comenté en alguno de mis otros fics, me imagino que el proceso de normalización de digimons en la tierra no fue fácil ni mucho menos y me gusta tocarlo en fics ambientados en esta época.

Más quebraderos de cabeza, que ilu.

Nada más, solo decir que mis actualizaciones seguramente en estos meses no van a ser tan seguidas como anuncié y esperaba pero que no voy a abandonar el fic ni mucho menos.

Saludos, sean felices y espero que os haya gustado mi regalito de reyes.

Publicado: 6/1/13


	4. Un lugar llamado hogar

**"The show must go on", Queen.**

.

* * *

**Un lugar llamado hogar:**

Confundido, había salido despavorido camuflándose con facilidad entre el bullicio formado por la gente.

Le agobiaba, incluso sentía dificultosa su respiración, pero es que no estaba acostumbrado a compartir el aire con tantas personas aunque tuviese todo el aire del mundo y no la atmósfera recalentada de la guarida.

Ni supo realmente como, pero mezclándose entre tanto ajetreo llegó a unas escaleras que hasta se le hicieron familiares. Daban a un túnel el cual ellos solían utilizar para viajar de un lado a otro de las tierras del Dios del Mal, y por donde conectaban a su guarida. Sabía que era el antiguo metro, un medio de transporte muy usado en la civilización. Jamás pensó que vería uno en funcionamiento.

Escuchó unas voces, posiblemente de alguna radio prendida que tranquilizaban a la población diciendo que las extrañas amenazas habían sido neutralizadas. Eso le alivió, no habría más ataques de Kagemons en este momento, de hecho, no se sentía con fuerzas para hacer nada más en el día de hoy, aunque evidentemente que si uno de esos monstruos volvía a aparecer, correría a exterminarlo.

De repente sintió frío, se abrigó con los brazos tratando de reconfortarse. Se llevó varios empujones desde todos los ángulos pero ni se inmutó. Cada vez estaba más cansado y empezaba a echar de menos su guarida, su hogar.

Apretó los ojos tratando de hacer desparecer esas inoportunas lágrimas al ser consciente de que aunque lo consiguiese, no regresaría a los brazos de sus seres queridos, porque el último recuerdo que tenía de ellos era que habían muerto.

Dejó que los empujones le fuesen recostando contra la pared donde deseó poder desaparecer, meterse por un agujero y olvidarse de este extraño mundo que no conocía.

Llevó la mano a uno de sus bolsillos y sacó la foto que le había acompañado en la última batalla. La foto de su familia, la foto del único lugar donde le gustaría estar.

Eso le dio una idea, creyendo, que solo merecería la pena estar en este mundo si encontraba a los seres que amaba donde esperaba.

Dejando la autocompasión a un lado, tomó uno de esos trenes subterráneos en busca de su pasado.

...

Todos recibieron un mensaje en su D-terminal por parte de Koushiro reuniéndolos en su casa. La actuación de hoy no podía haber salido peor y debían analizar la situación y preparar las siguientes acciones.

Los únicos que se encontraban satisfechos con su trabajo eran, como no podía ser menos, Daisuke y V-mon.

-Lo hemos hecho genial, ese monstruo desapareció en la nada y salvamos a todos los de la noria. ¡Somos los mejores!.- entraron a gritos chocando sus cabezas.

Más tímidamente y sin tenerlas todas consigo les seguían Ken y Wormmon, como siempre a su hombro.

Detuvo todos su pensamientos al escuchar un sollozo muy reconocible por su histerismo y la cantidad de absurdeces que podía pronunciar entre los lloros.

Sintió que se le encogía el corazón y más al verla.

-Miyako.- susurró su nombre apesadumbrado.

Hizo amago de correr hacia ella, pero su amigo se le adelantó, eso sí, este fijándose en la chica que estaba a su lado y lloraba con un poco más de sosiego.

-¡Hikari-chan!.- exclamó como un energúmeno arrodillándose ante ella.- ¿te han atacado?, ¡les mataré!, ¡puedes contar conmigo!.- se golpeó el pecho.

Ichijouji siguió con su vista fija en la pelilila, dándose cuenta de que si hubiese podido pedir un deseo en ese instante no habría sido otro que eliminar esas lágrimas de su rostro para siempre.

Le hacían daño verlas. Miyako era la chica más alegre, divertida y feliz que conocía, que más sonrisas le provocaba y contagiaba por segundo.

Cualquiera que provocase ese llanto tan desesperanzador merecía un castigo.

Apretó los puños, reuniendo el valor para acercarse a ella y consolarla, pero entonces otros chicos irrumpieron en la estancia.

El mayor y más pequeño iban empapados, tiritando y Jyou ya había empezado a estornudar.

-Será mejor que os quietéis esa ropa empapada cuanto antes.- decía Takeru mirándolos de forma amena.- ¡como no habéis ido primero a casa a cambiaros!

Kido e Hida se miraron, sabiendo que habían tenido el mismo pensamiento.

-Koushiro nos invocó aquí por algo importante y antes de todo están nuestras responsabilidades.- determinó el más pequeño.

Y Jyou sintió una profunda emoción por esas palabras, fantaseando que por primera vez en la historia hubiese influido en uno de los digidestinados.

-Ya no tengo nada más que enseñarte.- dijo, dejando al pequeño un poco estupefacto.

-Yo creo que eso se lo enseñó su abuelo.- habló Armadillomon, deprimiendo considerablemente al peliazul.

Depresiones de Kido a parte, los muchachos, conducidos amablemente por la señora Izumi fueron a ponerse ropa seca y fue entonces cuando Takaishi reparó en la estampa tan extraña que había en el salón de los Izumi.

Como le pasase a Ken con Miyako, todos sus sentidos fueron presos de Hikari.

-¡Hikari!.- llamó alertado.

La castaña reaccionó solamente al escuchar la voz de su querido amigo, poniéndose en pie y Daisuke con ella.

-¡Llegas tarde rubito!, yo ya la estoy consolando.

Evidentemente que el portador de la esperanza ignoró a su esperpéntico amigo y la misma preocupación y sobre todo un sentimiento de malestar invadió a Patamon que saltó de su cabeza.

-¿Dónde está Gatomon?.- susurró temeroso por ya creer conocer la respuesta.

Yagami se llevó la mano a la boca compungida, dirigiendo su mirada de socorro al chico que acababa de llegar.

-Se la llevaron Takeru.- musitó ahogada por el llanto.

Desde la Navidad, donde los digimons empezaron a ser conocidos para el mundo y lo peor, para las autoridades, todos los digidestinados vivían siempre con ese miedo de que algún día ese grupo extraoficial y con no muy buenas intenciones capturase a alguno de sus compañeros.

Le hirvió la sangre por pensar en la pobre Gatomon y odió con todos sus fuerzas a Morpheus por ser el causante del sufrimiento de su querida Hikari.

Jamás perdonaría esta afrenta.

-Les haré pagar esto.- masculló.

-¡Nosotros también!.- se golpeó en la mano el goggle boy comunicándose con su compañero.

Ken comprendió que Hawkmon estaría en la misma situación y compartió la ira de su amigo, pero lo primordial en ese momento era consolar a Inoue.

Esta vez nada le detendría, le diría esas palabras de ánimo que ella siempre tenía para él.

Su decisión era firme, pero antes de poder dar el primer paso, el grupo que faltaba llegó, armando un gran escándalo y por tanto acobardando nuevamente al portador de la amabilidad.

No se hicieron ni asomar al salón, se dirigieron directamente a la habitación del pelirrojo.

-¡Koushiro le han atacado!.- exclamó Yamato nervioso, trasportando a su agonizante amigo.

Izumi se sobresaltó, al igual que el niño que se estaba terminado de abrochar una camisa que le serviría para disfrazarse de fantasma y el adolescente que todavía estaba en calzoncillos, intentando colocarse esa ceñida camisa de su amigo dos años menor.

Tacihi, Sora y Yamato quedaron paralizados contemplando la surrealista escena, realmente la fémina tuvo un pequeño escalofrío que provocó que se refugiase momentáneamente tras el brazo del moreno.

Iori ya estaba prácticamente vestido, por lo que el único que estaba ahí para tornarse completamente rojo era Kido.

-Deberías llamar antes de entrar.- tartamudeó, tratando de cubrirse.

Gomamon negó desencantado

-Creo que no es muy buena señal para ti que una chica al verte con poca ropa se esconda atemorizada.- indicó a Takenouchi, que decidió mirar para otro lado desentendida.

-¡Gomamon!.- recriminó el portador de la sinceridad realizando un brusco movimiento que provocó que la camisa cediera y se rajara.

-Me gustaba esa camisa.- miró con tristeza la escena el pelirrojo.

Y el mayor, a apunto de entrar en uno de sus característicos ataques de histerismo, optó por seguir, siempre desde su punto de vista, conservando su dignidad cogiendo la sábana y colocándosela a modo de túnica griega.

-¿Es que ahora has entrado en la hermandad Kappa Zeta Gamma?.- rió Yagami, recordándole ese atuendo de su amigo a una de esas películas americanas de desfasados universitarios.

Sin embargo, Kido optó por alzar la cabeza con superioridad.

-Que con esta vestimenta te recuerde a un universitario borracho y no a Sócrates o Platón demuestra tu nivel cultural.

El moreno entrecerró los ojos con indiferencia.

-Lo que digas, pero yo al menos llevo pantalones.

Mientras sus amigos perdían el tiempo con las ya típicas absurdeces del peliazul, Ishida ya había colocado con sumo mimo y cuidado a su camarada sobre la cama de Izumi.

Agumon y Piyomon no perdían detalle de él, contemplando con angustia y preocupación como su cuerpo lo iba desintegrando una mancha oscura que se expandía sin remedio. Ya tenía prácticamente la espalda y un brazo cubiertos por esa sustancia.

-¿Pero que le ha pasado?.- se interesó el portador del conocimiento observando la escena con una mezcla de curiosidad y horror.

-Uno de esos monstruos le mordió.- comunicó Sora, ante el mutismo de su novio.

Estaba en trance, sin dejar de observar por un segundo a Gabumon, sin dejar de acariciarle la cabeza y procurar acallar sus gritos de dolor.

Ahora todos sus pensamientos estaban puestos en su amigo, en cuidarlo y salvarlo como tantas veces Gabumon había hecho con él.

Koushiro se llevó la mano a la barbilla en pose pensativa, pero más por inercia que porque de verdad pudiese analizar esa información. Se había quedado absolutamente en blanco. Nunca había presenciado nada similar.

Quien se acercó fue el "hijo de Zeus" para examinar su herida.

-Da la impresión de que esta sustancia está contaminando su cuerpo.- determinó a simple vista, ya que ni se atrevió a tocar esa cosa negruzca que supuraban sus heridas.

-Sus datos, contamina sus datos.- musitó el pelirrojo inmerso en sus pensamientos.

Hubo un silencio estremecedor.

-¿Y eso que significa?.- lo rompió Yagami, sin poder aguantar tanta tensión.

Antes de que nadie respondiese, Takeru, Daisuke y Hikari se agaloparon en la puerta.

-¡Gabumon!.- exclamó Patamon.

Esto era demasiado para él, se habían llevado a sus queridos amigos Gatomon y Hawkmon y el digimon que, seguramente por los lazos de sus camaradas, siempre se había mostrado hacia él como un hermano, sufría ante sus ojos con una herida mortal.

-¡Hermano que le pasa!.- se interesó también el rubio menor.

Yamato, que había permanecido en silencio desde que había llegado, haciendo todo lo posible para aliviar la agonía de su amigo, no pudo contenerse más.

Le aturdían tantas presencias, tantos comentarios y especulaciones que sabía que no salvarían a su amigo.

-¡Mierda!, ¡largaos todos si no sabéis como curarle!, ¡dejadnos tranquilos!.- estalló, callando todas las voces

Takeru fue el único que tuvo la tentación de replicar algo, pero Taichi, entendiendo mejor que él el estado de su amigo lo detuvo, negando con la cabeza, haciéndole ver que lo mejor ahora era dejarle tranquilo.

-De todas formas, lo de Gabumon no es nuestro único frente.- comunicó Izumi, haciendo alusión a Morpheus mientras abandonaba la habitación.

Sora, que había permanecido en todo momento junto al rubio, leyó en su cara, en su vista solo fija en el pobre Gabumon, interpretando lo que quería decir, y era, que ella también le molestaba.

Apesadumbrada y con gran aflicción por no poder hacer nada por su amigo, se dispuso a marcharse, pero Ishida lo impidió deteniéndola de la muñeca.

No dijo nada, pero su mirada valió más que cualquier palabra. Se arrodilló a su lado, contemplando al digimon malherido, recreando una y otra vez la cruenta batalla, lo que había sucedido para que Gabumon se encontrase en ese estado.

Cerró los ojos dejando que las lágrimas corriesen por sus mejillas.

-Ha sido culpa mía.- musitó desgarrada.

Escuchó el resoplido furioso de Yamato.

-Sora por favor, esto no es lo que necesito ahora.- masculló con rabia e impotencia, haciendo todo lo posible por no contagiarse de las lágrimas de su novia.

Takenouchi asintió, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para apartar los pensamientos de culpabilidad de su mente, cosa que era imposible, pero al menos los apartaría de su boca.

Si Yamato la quería a su lado en ese momento tan delicado no era para escucharla auto compadecerse, sino para apoyarlo e intentar trasmitirle que todo iba a estar bien.

Se secó las lágrimas con la mano y con cierto titubeo por miedo al rechazo, rozó la espalda de Yamato.

-¿Puedo abrazarte?.- susurró.

Ishida asintió con un gesto, dejando caer la cabeza entre el pecho y el cuello de la chica, mientras esta lo abarcaba por completo, dándole un beso en la coronilla y balanceándolo levemente.

Necesitaba eso para sentirse un poco mejor, aunque sus ojos continuaron presos del digimon, sabiendo que jamás volverían a brillar hasta que lo viese restablecido.

En la sala, el compañero de Wormmon ya estaba a centímetros de Miyako, la chica, que por otra parte ya había dejado de llorar, ahora simplemente mantenía la cara sumergida entre sus manos, con el torso inclinado hacia delante murmurando una especie de mantra.

No había reparado en la presencia de Ken en ningún instante y eso era lo que al pobre muchacho le impedía seguir con su acercamiento.

Realmente no estaba seguro por qué necesitaba tan urgentemente sentirse unido a ella, quizá porque él perdió una vez a su compañero digimon y sabía lo que se sentía, o puede que porque su corazón era incapaz de verla sufrir de esa manera.

Fuese lo que fuese, necesitaba abrazarla, darle fuerzas y que supiese que él estaba a su lado y que haría todo lo posible para devolverle la sonrisa.

Con un inexplicable tembleque, dirigió la mano hasta su hombro, pero como empezaba a ser una dolorosa costumbre, no llegó a rozarla, porque sus amigos regresaban al salón bastante compungidos por la escena que acababan de vivir en la habitación de Koushiro.

Daisuke estaba tan furioso que se subía por las paredes, ya que sentía una impotencia bestial por no poder hacer nada de momento y tenía que sacarla por algún lado, Takeru iba junto a Hikari, seguramente diciéndole esas palabras de ánimo que su presencia le había privado a Ken decírselas a Miyako, Jyou y su túnica se mostraban preocupados y pensativos, como si estuviese buscando una forma mental de poder aliviar el dolor de ese digimon, los últimos iban Taichi, Iori y Koushiro, y por como atendían y se enfurecían los muchachos a sus palabras, sobre todo el mayor, era obvio que el pelirrojo les estaba comunicando el incidente con Morpheus en el colegio.

-¡Mierda!.- gritó Yagami dando un fuerte pisotón en el suelo, captando la atención de todos.- esos imbéciles… ¡cuando el gobierno tomará cartas en el asunto y eliminará ese organismo de salvajes!, ¡no saben nada de los digimons y se creen con derecho a adueñarse de ellos!

-¿Crees que les harán daño hermano?.- preguntó temerosa Hikari.

Nadie contestó de inmediato.

-Les rescataremos antes de que puedan tocarlos.- afirmó Motomiya.

-¡Sí!, echaré el edifico abajo si es necesario.- confirmó V-mon contundentemente.

-No creo que empezar con un ataque frontal sea lo más recomendable.- argumentó Hida, llevándose la mirada de desaprobación de Daisuke, pero de atención del resto.- es decir, queremos denunciar que Morpheus ha secuestrado a los inofensivos compañeros digitales de unos niños, no resultará convincente ese argumento si digimons poderosos como Imperialdramon o Shakkoumon van a rescatarlos.

-Tiene razón, además del hecho de que se crearía un serio conflicto entre esa organización y los digimons, puede que acabando con la prohibición definitiva de digimons en nuestro mundo.- apoyó su razonamiento Izumi.

-Entonces, supongo que lo primero que debemos probar en una vía diplomática, ¿cierto?.- determinó Taichi, buscando la aprobación de sus sabios amigos.

-¡A la mierda la diplomacia!.- despotricó su heredero como un energúmeno.- ¡no nos harán ni caso!, pero a nosotros…- señaló a V-mon que estaba igual de decidido que él.- no les quedará más remedio que hacernos caso.

Yagami lo miró de manera sobria, viéndose a sí mismo hace no tantos años, pero justamente, a base de batallas y sacrificios, fue como descubrió que no siempre ir a lo loco funcionaba.

-Ese será nuestro pequeño as en la manga.- le comunicó deteniéndole de la cabezota y mirando con complicidad a su camarada.

Notó que Daisuke se calmaba y lo miraba con esa admiración característica y entonces supo que de nuevo todas las miradas le enfocaban a él, esperando que una vez más fuese ese líder que los ponía en marcha y los alentaba.

Nunca huyó de ese cargo, es más, desde pequeño lo asumió por propia voluntad. Simplemente no podía no hacer nada mientras veía injusticias a su alrededor, le salía natural ponerse en marcha para afrontarlas.

Se mantuvo en silencio unos instantes, con los ojos cerrados, intentando encontrar el camino correcto.

Le apenó que Yamato ahora no estuviese a su lado, pero bastante tenía con cuidar del herido Gabumon. Sora tampoco estaba, pero también sabía que era más importante que ella cuidase de Yamato antes de que hiciese alguna locura.

Se sentía cojo, ciego y manco sin ellos compartiendo sus decisiones.

Abrió los ojos y su mirada estaba más endurecida que nunca.

No había tiempo que perder si quería salvar al digimon.

-Koushiro quiero que encuentres a Gennai y le expliques la situación. Si existe alguna cura para Gabumon seguro que él la sabe.

-Le he mandado varios mensajes y Tentomon está en el Digimundo buscándolo pero no hay señales de él.- contestó el genio abatido.

Taichi lo fulminó.

-Pues esfuérzate más, hasta que lo encuentres.

Amedrentado por tan furiosa mirada y tono tan estricto el pelirrojo asintió, consciente de su importante misión.

-Ken…

-¡Hai!.- se sobresaltó el muchacho, dispuesto a asentir sin rechistar.

-Sé que has estado investigando muy de cerca a Morpheus desde que se creó, ¿verdad?

El compañero de Wormmon se rascó la nuca ruborizado por parecer un detective o algo así delante de sus amigos, pero asintió.

-Bien, pues quiero que estudies toda la información que has reunido, especialmente los planos de sus edificios, que averigües donde pueden mantener cautivos a nuestros amigos por si tenemos que recurrir a ese ataque frontal.

-Sí Taichi-san.

-Que Iori te ayude, después de que se ponga ropa de su talla.

-Hikari...- la entristecida muchacha se acercó a su hermano con determinación. Ella también deseaba hacer algo por su compañera a parte de lamentarse y llorar.- quiero que vayas a casa y me traigas mi jersey de estrellitas.

-¿Cómo?.- cuestionó atónita, tras asimilar la orden.

-Sabes que en asuntos digimaniacos tengo que llevar estrellitas, es ya una tradición.

Sin embargo la castaña no se creía que en un estado tan crítico su hermano pensase en semejantes trivialidades y lo peor le relegase a ella este absurdo cometido.

-Gatomon y Hawkmon secuestrados, Gabumon muriéndose y tú… ¿piensas en tu ridículo jersey?

Su alrededor se quedó sin habla, no se atrevían ni a respirar porque estaban presenciando, por primera vez desde que la conocían, como Hikari se revelaba y alzaba la voz a su adorado hermano.

No obstante, Yagami varón no reparó en ello.

-Haz lo que te he dicho.- ordenó en un tono estricto pero en el que se apreciaba oculto una tremenda dulzura y sentido de protección.

Si Yamato, incluso Sora hubiesen estado ahí, hubiesen captado al segundo lo que pretendía Taichi otorgándole esa banal misión a su hermanita. Protegerla, apartarla aunque solo fuese por un segundo del dolor que le producía pensar en lo que Gatomon pudiese estar viviendo.

Pero desgraciadamente, ellos no estaban ahí y nadie comprendió el comportamiento del líder, ni tan si quiera su hermana, que se mostró terriblemente enojada y desencantada.

No puso más objeciones, pero los gestos eran claros y el enfado hacia su hermano real.

Taichi lo aceptó, enfocando ahora a Takeru.

-Takeru, quiero que llames a tus padres, al padre de Sora, al hermano de Jyou, a todos los que han dado la cara por los digimons desde Navidad… quiero que denuncien esta tropelía en televisión, que armen un gran revuelo, que todas las asociaciones y grupos pro-digimon se pongan de nuestro lado y se manifiesten contra las acciones de Morpheus, quiero una presión mediática tan fuerte que haga que el gobierno tenga que pronunciarse por este suceso.

-Me pongo a ello.- obedeció Takaishi.

-Jyou…- dirigió su vista y su palabras al mayor y rodó los ojos con desprecio.- primero vístete como una persona de este siglo y luego vuelve aquí y haz todo lo que puedas por Gabumon, aunque sea intenta paliar su sufrimiento.

Daisuke se mostraba impaciente, viendo como Taichi les daba su confianza en forma de importantes misiones a todos menos a él.

No lo pudo aguantar más.

-¿Y yo?, ¿y yo que hago capitán?.- preguntó con desesperación plantándose delante de él como un crío de dos años.

El moreno posó la mano en su hombro.

-Tú y yo vamos a buscar al chico misterioso.

-¡A la orden capitán!.- exclamó el pequeño exaltado por ser participe al fin de esto.

Ya se estaban poniendo en marcha y ella lo había escuchado todo como un murmullo en su cerebro. Le sería imposible decir que misión le había sido encomendada a cada uno, sin embargo sabía que se había estado deliberando algo muy importante, algo por ayudar a su compañero, al compañero de Hikari y a Gabumon, y ella ¿qué había hecho mientras tanto?

Pensó en Hawkmon, en la de veces que le había salvado la vida, en la de veces que le había dado un buen consejo o simplemente le había mostrado un camino para sacar lo mejor de sí e ir convirtiéndose en una persona bondadosa. Y ahora que él necesitaba su ayuda, se escondía como una cobarde tras sus lágrimas, tras sus amigos. Esperaba que ellos se lo trajesen de vuelta sin moverse de esa sofá y eso le producía un tremendo malestar consigo misma.

Hasta Hikari, que en teoría siempre la había considerado más frágil y vulnerable, tenía más espíritu de lucha que ella y quería hacer todo lo posible por ayudar a su compañera.

¿Acaso solo era valiente y decidida cuando sabía que la victoria estaba de su lado?, ¿cuando tenía a su camarada dispuesto a luchar por ella?

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron, dándose cuenta de que a cada segundo su tristeza iba ganando fuerza, transformándose en otro sentimiento, en ese que encendía su corazón luchador.

Apartó las manos de su cara, quitándose esos restos de lágrimas, se colocó sus gafas y se levantó.

Ella también era una digidestinada y quería demostrarle a su compañero que estaba dispuesta a dar su vida por él.

-¿Y que pasa conmigo?

Taichi se volvió antes de irse, dedicándole una tierna sonrisa.

-Puedes quedarte aquí, no pasa nada. Nosotros nos encargaremos.

Inoue apretó los dientes furiosa.

-¡No quiero que nadie se encargue de lo que es mi deber!, ¡y cuidar de Hawkmon es mi deber!

Su tono y sus gestos de demente intimidaron un poco al legendario portador del valor. Siempre había considerado a Miyako una chica un poco bipolar, por eso temía darle una misión y que en mitad de ella cambiase de ánimo de nuevo y se pusiese a lloriquear. No conocía del todo a Inoue si pensaba eso, porque si algo caracterizaba a esa muchacha era que cuando depositaban su confianza en ella y ella consideraba algo como su deber se esforzaba al máximo para lograrlo, llegando incluso a hacer locuras que pusiesen su vida en peligro.

Ichijouji no pudo remediar su sonrisa, porque él si que creía conocer ese espíritu combativo de la muchacha.

Pensó que sería su oportunidad de ayudarla.

-Si quieres puede compartir mi misión…- musitó tímidamente, pero Taichi había empezado a hablar solapándole, por lo que su propuesta jamás llegó a oídos de la pelilila.

-¡Está bien!.- decía el compañero de Agumon, rindiéndose.- ve con Daisuke a buscar al chico.

Ken bajó los brazos abatido y Motomiya en cambio puso una mueca de asco.

-¿Por qué conmigo?, no quiero cargar con esta histérica.

Tomando el control, ella pasó a su lado como una exhalación.

-No es momento de perder el tiempo con tus quejas, imbécil.

Los digielegidos, una vez más, se pusieron en marcha para afrontar todas estas inesperadas adversidades y devolver la paz y tranquilidad a los mundos y al futuro que sin imaginarlo, tanto peligraba.

...

"Físicamente era como tu hermana, fuerte, protector, con mal genio y capaz de trasmitir hielo con su mirada, pero yo nunca vi esa mirada, porque era amoroso y dedicado a las personas que amaba." Así era como esa pelirroja que abrazaba a su hermana le había descrito a su padre, ese al que apenas conoció.

Se sabía esa foto de memoria y no podía dejar de mirarla mientras contemplaba ese jardín en el que se supone que estaba tomada. Intentando encontrar alguna similitud, algo que le dijese que estaba en su hogar.

Uno niños extraños corrían por ese jardín, por esa casa que no reconoció como suya en ningún momento.

Dejó caer la cabeza contra la placa, donde no había ni rastro de los Ishida, ni de los Takenouchi.

Sabía que había soñado despierto durante todo el trayecto, que era imposible que de repente encontrase ahí a su familia si llevaban años muertos. Ahora sí que se encontraba completamente perdido y desamparado, sin saber que hacer, dirigirse o a quien acudir.

Arrugó la foto, mostrando su rabia e impotencia, pero finalmente la regresó a su bolsillo con la mayor delicadeza. Y sin más, pegado a esa casa en la que él creía que encontraría lo que llevaba años anhelando, dejó salir toda la presión que llevaba en forma de lágrimas.

Sabía que si estuviese ahí su hermana le regañaría, ya que no le gustaba que llorase, decía que era un Ishida y que los Ishida no lloraban, sino que afrontaban las cosas con entereza.

Pero él ya estaba solo en el mundo, era el único Ishida que quedaba, no tenía a nadie a quien decepcionar ni tampoco a quien enorgullecer, por lo que desde ahora, los Ishida llorarían.

Notó la presencia de un ser extraño, no emanaba la oscuridad de un Kagemon, más bien le recordó a la luz que percibió de esos digimons coloridos y con forma de pájaro, lobo y dinosaurio que encontró batallando en los alrededores de la Fuji, pero no se volvió para comprobarlo.

Ya le daba absolutamente igual esta nueva realidad que vivía, todos sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano, no había podido desterrar la oscuridad y crear el nuevo mundo que tanto había ansiado.

...

-Con Halsemon ya habría recorrido todo el cielo y lo hubiésemos encontrado.- despotricaba Inoue agarrada a la espalda del goggle boy que apretaba los dientes con rabia por oír menospreciar así a su amado Raidramon.

-Eres una pesada.- masculló.

-¡Y tú eres un insensible!.- contraatacó la muchacha, dándole un golpe en la nuca.

El moreno gruñó, dispuesto a volverse y responderle el golpe, pero entonces, el digimon se detuvo en seco, desequilibrando un poco a los chicos.

-¡Silencio!.- ordenó. Luego dirigió la mirada hacia una casa, en donde un extraño muchacho lloraba pegado al muro.- ¿habéis visto eso?

Daisuke lo miró sin interés alguno.

-Seguro que ha perdido las llaves y no puede entrar, a mí me pasa muy a menudo.

Inoue le dio un despectivo empujón al mismo tiempo que desmontaba.

-Pues a mí me parece un chico bastante sospechoso.- dijo, mirándolo desde una prudencial distancia.

-Concuerda a la descripción que nos dio Taichi.- añadió Raidramon.- ¡y mirar su cabeza!

-¡Sí!, tiene un color de pelo muy parecido al de Sora.- dijo Motomiya alegremente.

Nuevo capón por parte de Inoue.

-Las goggles idiota.- masculló.- Taichi dijo que llevaba unas muy parecidas a las tuyas.

Daisuke sintió la necesidad de tocárselas para asegurarse de que las suyas seguían ahí, ya que el parecido era asombroso.

-En ese caso, solo nos queda hablar con él y llevarlo a casa de Koushiro-san y si se resiste…- miró con complicidad a Raidramon, que desvió la vista al cielo desentendiéndose.

-No voy a emplear mi poder con un niño.- comunicó, al mismo tiempo que regresaba a estado V-mon.

-Genial, adiós a nuestra ventaja.- bufó el futbolista.

Sin embargo, ninguno de sus acompañantes tenían la intención de recurrir a la violencia para llevarlo a casa de Izumi, y eso lo demostró Miyako cuando se acercó a él, tratando de trasmitirle confianza.

-Chico…- dijo, apoyando la mano en su hombro.

Este se agitó violentamente, consiguiendo darse la vuelta y desenfundar su DigiDes apuntándolo a esa muchacha.

-¡Dejadme en paz!.- exigió alterado y con restos de lágrimas todavía por sus mejillas.

Eso a Inoue le conmovió, en realidad todo él, daba la impresión de que era un niño muy dulce e inocente, pero que desgraciadamente había pasado por cosas demasiado horribles.

-Necesitamos tu ayuda.

El pelirrojo no bajó la guardia, se limitó a estudiar su alrededor, un pequeño digimon azulado, esa amable chica de anteojos y ese joven con pelos de punta que… Abrió los ojos impresionado al reconocer sus mismas goggles en la cabeza de ese muchacho, teniendo la misma reacción que él hacía unos momentos de llevarse la mano a ellas para asegurarse de que las tenía.

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás aturdido, empezándole a dar todo demasiadas vueltas, empezando a ver a esa muchacha de pelo lila con una larga melena azulada, unas gafas rotas y una expresión arrogante, no demasiado propia entre los chicos de la guarida.

...

...

_Cuando era un poco más pequeño me intimidaba entrar a la enfermería. No porque me diesen miedo las inyecciones o porque cada vez que entraba ahí era porque me había hecho daño y sabía que curándome me harían todavía más. No me gustaba entrar a la enfermería por la persona encargada de dirigirla._

_Porque cuando era pequeño, Minako-san me daba auténtico pavor, pero eso era cuando era pequeño, antes de que descubriese que, sin contar mi hermana, mi primo y Taiyou, Minako-san era la persona más buena conmigo que conocía, por lo menos no me hablaba mal ni cada vez que me dirigía la palabra era para darme ordenes como hacían los otros, y eso me gustaba._

_Minako-san era una persona que, bajo su apariencia de chica borde y arrogante, escondía un gran cariño y sobre todo, tenía esperanza en nuestro destino._

_Lo que hacía reconocible a Minako-san, y también provocaba envidias y desprecios de otras chicas era su larga melena, y es que, en la guarida, todas las chicas menos ella llevaban el pelo corto. Decían que era lo más cómodo para luchar y entrenar, pero Minako-san no compartía esa visión. Según ella, lo primero era estar guapa y luego se preocuparía de luchar._

_Siempre me hacían reír esa clase de comentarios, sobre todo por los gestos de desconcierto y desaprobación que provocaba en los estirados del capitán y Shizuka-san, para que los que parecía que reírse en la guarida era un delito._

_Era ella la que se encargaba siempre de curar nuestras heridas, ese día, era mi tobillo el que estaba vendando._

_-¿Duro entrenamiento?.- me preguntó._

_Yo desvíe la mirada, sin poder remediar una sonrisa. Con otra persona jamás podría haberlo hecho, pero a ella sabía que le encantaría mi anécdota._

_-En realidad, me lo hice jugando al futbol con Taiyou y Kibou-san._

_Minako-san paró de vendar y me miró sorprendida._

_-Pensé que había empezado tu entrenamiento._

_-Sí… pero Taiyou es mi entrenador.- le comenté, buscando su complicidad._

_Y como esperaba, ella rió, al mismo tiempo que terminaba ese vendaje._

_-Ni me quiero imaginar las caras de Musukolini y Shizuka Hidler cuando se enteren de que perdéis el tiempo con el futbol._

_No entendía realmente a que se refería, pero con Minako-san era normal que ocurriese eso, ya que siempre hacía comparaciones o referencias históricas del mundo antes del ataque. De hecho era la única que las hacía, igual porque era la única que perdía el tiempo leyendo los libros que quedaban del mundo anterior._

_A veces, Tenshi también los leía con ella._

_Entonces, otro muchacho con anteojos, Makoto-sensei, se asomó a la enfermería._

_-¿Has acabado?, porque el capitán quiere hablar con el niño._

_Irremediablemente, cada vez que me encontraba frente a Makoto-sensei no podía quitar la vista de su mano derecha, bueno en realidad de su no-mano derecha, ya que la tenía cortada y siempre me llamaba la atención ver ese muñón._

_Le ocurrió durante el primer ataque, por lo que toda mi vida se la había conocido así, pero eso no evitaba para que me siguiese llamando la atención, y al parecer, al sensei tampoco le molestaba que todos mirásemos su no-mano, porque seguía ejerciendo de maestro a sabiendas de que las miradas de todos los niños estarían fijas en su muñón, como, aunque tratase de controlarlo, me pasaba a mí._

_-¡Contigo quería hablar!.- saltó Minako-san con una energía envidiable.- ¿se puede saber que le enseñas a los niños?, ¡son unos ignorantes!_

_Makoto-sensei hizo una mueca de cansancio._

_-Les enseño lo importante para sobrevivir._

_-No les enseñas nada de mis libros.- argumentó la chica cruzándose de brazos en plan desafiante._

_-Tus libros datan de antes del ataque, ¿de que serviría que los niños supiesen eso?_

_-Para saber como era nuestro mundo, ese mundo que nos arrebataron y que es por que el que luchamos._

_Makoto-sensei nada tenía que ver con Minako-san, al contrario que ella, la apatía y el desinterés generalizado por todo era lo que predominaba en él. Ni tan siquiera sería maestro si el capitán no le hubiese obligado a tomar una actividad en la guarida. Seguramente pasaría la vida en su rincón, apartado de todo._

_-¿Has acabado?.- cuestionó, enfureciendo a Minako-san por su tono.- si tienes alguna queja habla con el capitán, yo le enseño lo que él considera oportuno._

_Y Minako suspiró, alzando las manos al cielo._

_-En serio, ¿a quien se le ocurrió otorgarle poder absoluto a ese idiota?.- negó.- tu poco interés por los estudios es desesperante, mi tío estaría histéricamente decepcionado contigo.- Makoto-sensei, tras dedicarle una mirada que me dio pavor, se fue con la misma apatía que le acompañaba siempre y entonces ella se dirigió a mí.- pero no, no es solo el idiota de Musuko el que nos tiene sumidos en este régimen de partido único, él es demasiado estúpido, es su concubina la que dirige todo, la que dirige nuestras vidas y te hace ser un ignorante._

_-¿Qué es una concubina?.- pregunté, sin entender a que se refería._

_Ella pareció disgustada y eso me dio un poco de miedo. No supe interpretar la mirada que me dedicó. Negó y se dio la vuelta en busca de alguno de sus viejos libros._

_Me tendió uno._

_-Empieza._

_-Pero Makoto-sensei dijo que el capitán quería verme._

_Ni quería imaginar lo mucho que se enfadaría si no me presentaba ante él._

_-A la mierda Musuko, Shizuka y toda esa panda de amargados que lo único que saben es mandar_

_-Y mantenernos a salvo.- me atreví a añadir._

_El capitán y Shizuka-san me intimidaban casi tanto como un Kagemon, pero tenía que reconocer que confiaba plenamente en ellos, que consideraba que ellos nos cuidaban a todos y que sin ellos habríamos estado perdidos hacía ya mucho tiempo._

_-Veo que el dictador os adoctrina bien.- apuntó Minako-san. Me pareció que empleaba esa ironía que tanto le gustaba a ella._

_Miré la portada del ese libro y no sin dificultad, conseguí leer el título "Historia"._

_-¿Habla de antes del ataque?_

_Sentía una gran curiosidad por descubrir como era el mundo antes de que las redes oscuras y las centrales que la suministraban fuesen lo único que lo ocupaba._

_Minako-san se relajó, incluso me sonrió, satisfecha por mi curiosidad._

_-Claro que sí, te cuenta todo lo que le ha ocurrido a la humanidad desde sus orígenes.- explicó, pasando algunas hojas del libro._

_Cada foto, cada palabra, cada dibujo y cada explicación se grababa en mi mente como si tuviese la necesidad de absorber todos esos conocimientos para sentir al fin que había tenido un pasado antes del ataque. Que yo también formé parte de ese mundo._

_Lo miré y remiré durante horas, con la orgullosa mirada de Minako-san sin apartarse de mí, no obstante hubo algo que me entristeció y hasta me preocupó y era que durante todos los siglos de historia de la humanidad, lo que más páginas ocupaba en ese libro no era ni los descubrimientos, ni los logros, sino las guerras._

_Nunca pensé que los humanos peleásemos también entre nosotros, de hecho nunca pensé que hubiese habido otra guerra antes del ataque, contra el Dios del Mal._

_Sin embargo, la historia de mi raza estaba más teñida de sangre que esta nueva era dominada por el Dios del Mal._

_¿A qué clase de mundo pertenecía que no dudábamos en matarnos los unos a los otros?_

_Supongo que Minako-san leyó en mi rostro decepcionado, porque se sentó a mi lado para compartir la lectura._

_Me miró desconcertada._

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_No tenía recuerdos de mi vida antes del ataque, no me solían hablar mucho de ella tampoco, pero siempre imaginé que vivía en un mundo perfecto, de paz, amor y armonía. Gracias a ese libro me dí cuenta de que no era así, que no necesitábamos a ese maldito Dios del Mal para aniquilarnos._

_-Es que… son todo guerras.- le dije pasando rápidamente la hojas del libro._

_-Es nuestra historia.- contestó ella._

_No comprendía lo que intentaba decirle._

_-¿Ese era nuestro mundo?, quizá esté mejor destruido._

_Sentí un fuerte ardor en la mejilla, Minako-san me había golpeado con tanta potencia que me volvió el rostro. Me enfurecí, pero fui incapaz de reprochar nada porque era mayor que yo, y como tal tenía que obedecerle y aceptar sus normas._

_Así funcionábamos en la guarida._

_Me iba a marchar, porque una cosa era que no pudiese replicar y otra muy distinta que no estuviese enfadado, pero entonces ella me agarró y me obligó a que la mirase._

_-No pongas morritos.- me ordenó y automáticamente yo fruncí más el ceño._

_Pero sonaba tan amable, que lentamente mi enfado se fue diluyendo al igual que mi expresión de rechazo. En realidad, lo único que pude pensar en ese instante era lo mucho que me gustaría que me abrazase._

_-Niño, el mundo y la humanidad siempre ha sido así, pero ¿sabes lo bueno de saberlo?, que podemos aprender de nuestros errores y cuando venzamos al Dios del Mal, reconstruiremos nuestro mundo desde el principio. Un mundo de verdad en paz y gobernado por sentimientos puros.- llevaba toda mi vida escuchando sobre el día que todo acabase, pero jamás había escuchado la versión de que ese fin pudiese ser con la desaparición del Dios del Mal. Algo cálido se apoderó de mi corazón, más cuando me sonrió, frotándome el brazo para darme confianza.- ten esperanza niño._

...

...

Esperanza. Hacía tan solo unos segundos le sonaría a una palabra vacía, a un sentimiento que ya jamás podría volver a albergar en su corazón, sin embargo, esa chica que estaba frente a él había sido capaz de reconstruirlo.

No sabía que hacer, ni por qué sentía esto, lo único de lo que estaba seguro era de que se encontraba solo, en un lugar desconocido y que odiaba sentirse así.

Ya no lo importaba que fuese un ataque mental de su enemigo, o una realidad alterna donde el mundo jamás había sufrido el ataque o que en verdad lo había logrado y el mundo se había recompuesto, eso sí, con sus seres queridos aniquilados.

Sin poder controlarlo, se abrazó a esa extraña que tanto le había recordado a la buena de Minako-san.

Evidentemente que esa reacción pilló desprevenida a Inoue, pero instintivamente lo abarcó en sus brazos, dejando que se desahogase.

Se comunicó con la mirada con un desconcertado y también algo conmovido Daisuke.

-Llevémoslo a casa de Koushiro-san.

Motomiya asintió conforme, animándose incluso a posar la mano en la espalda de aquel desvalido muchacho.

-No tienes que preocuparte por nada, nosotros cuidaremos de ti.

V-mon se sintió orgulloso de las emotivas palabras de su compañero, que sorprendieron gratamente a Miyako.

Juntos, reemprendieron el camino de vuelta. Yuujou no hizo ni una pregunta en todo el trayecto, simplemente se dejó llevar a donde le dirigiesen, porque seguramente ese lugar podría ser más fácilmente su hogar, que la desolada vivienda donde se encontraba ahora.

.

* * *

N/A: tenía este capítulo escrito desde hacía tiempo, ya que hace meses que no escribo absolutamente nada. Tampoco me apetece decir mucho, solamente que me gustaría poder finalizar aquello que he empezado y espero que esta publicación me sirva como estímulo para reencontrarme con mis historias.

Gracias por estar al otro lado, sean felices.

Publicado: 7/04/13


	5. Bienvenido a casa

**Bienvenido a casa:**

La pantalla emitió ese característico haz de luz y Koushiro se materializó en su habitación. Su semblante reflejaba cansancio y derrota.

No había sido capaz de cumplir su misión, se había recorrido el mundo Digimon y no había encontrado ni rastro de Gennai. Era como si se hubiese volatilizado.

Vio a Tentomon en la pantalla.

-Seguiré buscándolo Koushiro-han. No te decepcionaré.

El pelirrojo asintió orgulloso a su camarada, pese a que no las tuviese todas consigo. Tras eso, la pantalla se apagó y el chico suspiró.

No solo iría a Taichi con las manos vacías, también al joven que estaba en la habitación de enfrente, donde provisionalmente habían depositado a Gabumon para que descansase.

Le diría que no tenía ni idea de lo que le pasaba a su compañero y mucho menos como detenerlo y eso sabía que a Yamato lo destrozaría, quizá lo llevase al límite de la locura. Pese a todo, debía afrontar la situación con valentía y por qué no, también con optimismo, quizá Tentomon encontrase el antídoto que necesitaba Gabumon.

Lo primero que llamó su atención fue el silencio que reinaba en su casa, hasta el momento que salió los gritos de sufrimiento de Gabumon inundaban todo el hogar. Eso le preocupó, ¿y si ya había desaparecido?

Tragó saliva temeroso, deteniendo sus pasos, incapaz de entrar en esa estancia si de verdad el compañero de Yamato había perecido, pero entonces, la puerta se abrió, encontrándose de frente con Sora.

-Por favor, dime que lo has encontrado, que sabe que le ocurre y como detenerlo.- le asaltó suplicante.

Izumi no reaccionó inmediatamente, estaba demasiado en shock por su pensamiento anterior, pero logró recapacitar, dándose cuenta, por las palabras de su amiga, que Gabumon todavía estaba entre ellos.

Apesadumbrado por darle esta noticia, negó.

Sora cerró los ojos con dolor.

-¿Cómo está?.- se atrevió a preguntar el genio, al cabo de unos segundos.

-Sigue cambiando, aunque ahora al menos no sufre. Jyou le ha suministrado un sedante que le ha dejado dormido.

-¿Y Yamato?

Takenouchi puso una mueca de angustia, haciendo grandes esfuerzos par no derrumbarse.

-Fatal. Si Gabu no sale de esta, no sé de lo que será capaz y me da miedo que pueda pasarle algo.

Koushiro, al contrario que Sora, no era de esa clase de personas que sabía mostrar su empatía. No es que no le afectasen los problemas o el estado de ánimo de los demás, simplemente no sabía como manejar esa clase de situaciones. No sabía como dar ánimos, ni sabía decir palabras de aliento. Solo sabía poner su conocimiento al servicio de sus amigos para ayudarles en circunstancias dolorosas y extremas, pero ni eso había podido hacer en esta situación.

Se sintió inútil y apretó los puños enfadado consigo mismo.

Takenouchi vio esa rabia contenida en su rostro y le alarmó. No era normal ver a Izumi en ese estado.

Apoyó la mano en su brazo, provocando que este la enfocase.

-Seguro que has hecho tu mejor esfuerzo y Yamato y Gabumon lo saben.- dijo, otorgándole una amable y sincera sonrisa.

Al compañero de Tentomon le sorprendió esa reacción de Takenouchi. Sin duda en asuntos emocionales, tenía mucho que aprender de esa chica. Le devolvió la sonrisa agradecido y sobre todo con una gran determinación.

-Gabumon se salvará.

Sabía que no podía prometerlo, pero en ese instante sintió que era cierto, que podría lograrlo y si no era así, supo que era lo que Sora, al igual que todo el mundo necesitaba oír de sus labios.

Koushiro no era de esa clase de chicos que supiese mentir, ni tan siquiera de forma piadosa para dar esperanza, por eso esas palabras fueron tan importantes para Sora.

Si lo había dicho, era porque estaba convencido de que sería así.

Al entrar en la habitación notó un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo. Era una estampa espeluznante la que se hallaba ahí.

Gabumon permanecía en la cama, sufriendo de vez en cuando algunos espasmos, mientras esa sustancia negruzca ya había consumido más de la mitad de su cuerpo, subiéndole por el cuello. A su lado, de rodillas, Yamato permanecía sin inmutarse lo más mínimo. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados y su rostro reflejaba una absoluta concentración.

Porque lo conocía y conocía su escepticismo, porque sino habría jurado que estaba rezando una plegaria.

El único que se percató o por lo menos sus movimientos reflejaron interés en los recién aparecidos fue Jyou, que ya con pantalones, se despegó de la ventana donde a una prudencial distancia vigilaba el sueño de Gabumon y el estado de su amigo.

No necesitó preguntar nada, porque ver la cara de decepción de Koushiro y de abatimiento de Sora fue más reveladora que cualquier respuesta.

El pelirrojo dirigió la vista al portador de la amistad, dio unos pasos e inspiró en profundidad, tratando de acomodar las palabras idóneas para trasmitirle su desesperanzador mensaje. Sin embargo, antes de que sus labios llegasen a moverse, Ishida habló:

-No has conseguido contactar con él, ¿verdad?

El compañero de Tentomon se sobresaltó, aunque inesperadamente ese tono no era ni acusatorio ni intimidante, desprendía tristeza y pesadumbre.

-Tentomon sigue buscándolo.- intentó dar esperanzas el muchacho.

Sin volverse, Yamato emitió un nada creíble gemido de conformidad y lentamente se levantó.

-Se le acaba el tiempo.

La amargura en sus palabras penetró en el genio.

-Me pondré a trabajar, encontraré la forma de detenerlo y…

-¿Si no puedes?.- interrumpió, volviéndose. El más pequeño calló súbitamente.- ¿crees que se volverá uno de ellos?.- cuestionó.

Koushiro fue incapaz de mantenerle la mirada.

-Eso no lo sabemos.

-No te pregunto lo que sabes te pregunto lo que crees.- el tono de Ishida fue incrementando en dureza.

Percibiendo que estaba a punto de perder los nervios, Sora le tomó del brazo.

-Tranquilízate no es culpa suya, está haciendo todo lo que está en su mano.

Yamato se revolvió molesto.

-¿Acaso lo he puesto en duda en algún momento?, ¿le he reprochado algo?, ¿he buscado culpables?, ¡deja de tratarme como a un desquiciado!.- gritó de malas formas, amedrentando a su novia, que bajó la mirada descompuesta.

Jyou y Koushiro se miraron temerosos por tal situación. Nunca en estos meses de melosa relación entre sus dos amigos habían visto ese comportamiento de Ishida con Takenouchi. Estaba claro, que aunque lo quisiese negar, la situación le estaba sobrepasando y lo reconociese o no, se estaba empezando a desquiciar.

Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a intervenir, sí lo hizo la compañera de la chica, la cual se encontraba también muy afectada por el estado de Gabumon, pero no permitiría que Yamato descargase su furia contra Sora, a pesar de que ella sí lo aceptase.

Prefería que lo pagase con ella a que hiciese cualquier locura.

-¡No le hablas así a Sora!, ¡ella solo quiere ayudar!

Ishida se limitó a chasquear la lengua y mirar a la digimon con desprecio, dirigiéndose únicamente a Koushiro.

Piyomon se molestó y gruñó, pero Sora la calmó tomándola en brazos y negando para que lo dejase pasar y lo disculpase.

Lo comprendía a la perfección porque si fuese Piyomon la que se encontrase en esa situación, ella sí que estaría absolutamente desquiciada.

En ese aspecto, Yamato guardaba, por lo menos en apariencia, bastante bien la calma.

-Te lo repito Koushiro, ¿crees que se va a convertir en uno de esos monstruos?

El pelirrojo dudó unos instantes, deseando en ese momento que hubiese sido dotado con la capacidad de improvisar e incluso mentir. Miró un segundo a Jyou y este asintió sobriamente.

-Creo que sí Yamato, de hecho creo que todos esos monstruos eran digimons que han sido expuestos a una contaminación de oscuridad más fuerte a la que jamás nos hayamos enfrentado.

Kido dio un paso al frente y levantó la pantalla del laptop de Koushiro para que fuese visible a todos.

-Creemos que esa sustancia negruzca no solo ha contaminado su digicore, también lo está mutando.

Koushiro se mostró expectante, en cambio Yamato enarcó una ceja confundido.

-¿Digicore?.- preguntó entre dientes. Se sentía estúpido y eso lo detestaba.

-El digicore es el núcleo del digimon, donde están escritos todos sus datos, digamos que equivaldría al ADN humano.- apostilló Izumi.

En la pantalla, se mostró una esfera compuesta por varios círculos que giraban a su alrededor repletas de código binario.

-Esto es un digicore normal.- explicó el futuro médico. Dio a un botón y apareció la imagen de un Gabumon.- de hecho este es el digicore de un Gabumon.

Izumi se adelantó, inclinándose hacia su ordenador y empezando a teclear.

-¿Pero que pasa si hacemos esto?.- cuestionó, intercambiando alguna de las secuencias binarias que componían esa esfera. Dio al intro y la imagen que apareció ahora fue la de un Tentomon.

Ishida miró tímidamente a Sora, que estaba igual de asombrada que él.

-Reescribiendo el núcleo de un digimon se puede formar cualquier otro, yo he metido los datos que conforman la apariencia de Tentomon, pero esa sustancia ha metido datos oscuros, malignos, que reescribirá por completo su digicore, convirtiéndolo en otro ser completamente diferente. Es posible que en uno de esos monstruos que hemos visto.- finalizó Koushiro, cerrando la pantalla.

Yamato quedó impresionado con la explicación y sobre todo esperanzado.

-¡En ese caso reescribe el digicode de Gabumon!, ¡elimina esa oscuridad!

Izumi negó apurado.

-No puedo hacer eso, es bastante más complicado, no tenemos ni los medios ni la información necesaria para lograr eso.

Pero a Ishida eso tan solo le sonó a excusa.

-¡Acabas de cambiar un Gabumon por un Tentomon!.- exclamó señalando ese laptop con indignación.

-Tan solo era un programa, una simulación de unos datos conocidos. Es imposible en estos momento poder llevarlo a cabo con un digimon real, es como jugar a ser Dios.- razonó un poco intimidado.

El rubio gruñó.

-Además…- tomó la palabra Kido.- si es un virus lo que ha contaminado a Gabumon, esa solución tampoco funcionaría, porque lo primero que habría que hacer sería eliminar el virus.

El portador de la amistad lo miró con rabia e impotencia. Sabía que ellos estaban haciendo todo lo posible por su camarada, pero no podía evitar enfurecerse por el hecho de que no fuesen capaces de darle la solución que a todos gustaría.

Finalmente bajó la cabeza más calmado y dio unos pasos hasta la cama de su amigo.

Todos miraron sus gestos con un enorme malestar.

Hubo un gélido silencio, que rompió, inesperadamente Gomamon.

-¿Y que hay de vuestros dispositivos?.- Jyou lo miró sin entender, en cambio Koushiro abrió los ojos al máximo sintiéndose profundamente idiota. Él había tenido esa idea en su lucha, de hecho estaban a punto de probarla con ese monstruo hasta que Morpheus apareció llevándoselo. Desde entonces todo había sido demasiado caótico y no se le había ocurrido relacionar esa idea con la contaminación que sufría el compañero de Yamato.

Se golpeó en la cabeza enfadado consigo mismo.

-¡Como lo olvidé!, la luz sagrada de los dispositivos elimina la oscuridad de los digimons.

-Como pasó con Leomon.- musitó Sora, entendiendo por fin la idea.

-Exacto.- asintió el pelirrojo.

Gomamon vio esa acción con algo de recelo, porque al final el mérito de la idea se lo estaba llevando el de siempre.

-Pero ha sido idea mía.- apuntó.

Sintió como Jyou lo elevaba por los aires dándole un beso en el cogote.

-Claro que sí, estoy orgulloso de ti.

El digimon foca se ruborizó ligeramente.

-Tampoco hace falta que seas tan pegajoso Jyou.

Ajeno a esto, la mirada de Yamato volvía a brillar de esperanza. Apresuró a sacar su digivice y apuntarlo a la herida de Gabumon. Segundos después otro se le unió, este tendido por un brazo moreno.

Yamato la miró y le agradeció su gesto con una sonrisa que esta devolvió gustosa.

Emulando a su amiga, los otros dos chicos presentes también sacaron sus dispositivos.

Y como siempre en estos casos esperaron esa cálida y majestuosa luz que era capaz de realizar cualquier milagro. Sin embargo, esta vez, nada ocurrió.

Ishida frunció el ceño agitando su dispositivo, preguntándose si estaría averiado, miró los de sus compañeros, dándose cuenta que ninguno de ellos emitía luz.

-¿Qué ocurre?.- cuestionó con debilidad.

Había depositado su última esperanza en que esto funcionase.

Tan perplejo como él, Koushiro acercó su dispositivo a su rostro.

-No funciona.

Kido imitó sus gestos.

-¿Ya no podemos invocar al poder sagrado?

-Nos han abandonado… ¡el Digimundo nos ha abandonado!.- exclamó el rubio arrojando su dispositivo contra la pared.- tantas luchas, tanto sufrimiento, tantos esfuerzos por salvar el poder de la luz… ¡y cuando nosotros lo necesitamos nos lo niegan!, ¡no es justo!, ¡si no es por Gabumon el Digimundo estaría destruido!, ¡como le pueden dejar morir así!

Golpeó la pared repetidas veces, hasta que se le despellejaron los nudillos y una mancha de sangre quedó impregnada en el lugar donde había descargado toda su impotencia. Tras eso, se dejó caer en un desgarrador sollozo.

Sobrecogió el corazón de todos los presentes, era bastante novedoso y angustioso escuchar el lloro de Yamato.

Takenouchi, que seguía con el brazo firme, sujetando su dispositivo, esperando el milagro, cerró los ojos destrozada por el gimoteo de su novio y en cuestión de segundos, las lágrimas también brotaban de sus ojos.

Entonces, como si esas lágrimas fuesen el antídoto necesario, sintió una profunda calidez en su corazón que se trasmitió a su dispositivo y le hizo vibrar ligeramente, pero desapareció en cuanto se dejó de escuchar el llanto del músico.

Se había levantado y con él un aura helada que hizo que por fin la tenista desistiese de su propósito.

Quizá había sido una alucinación y el poder de su amor nunca había estado a punto de activar su digivice. Fuese lo que fuese, ya no lo sentía, Yamato ya no se lo trasmitía.

Con el rostro sombrío, Ishida se acercó a Izumi.

-¿Cuál es la forma más rápida de eliminarlo?

El pelirrojo resopló sintiéndose en un tormentoso bucle temporal que lo único que le provocaba era recordarle que había fracasado.

-No lo sé, lo lamento.- respondió con dificultad.

-No me refiero a la oscuridad, me refiero al digimon.

Sora, al igual que los chicos quedó de piedra al escucharlo, la única que se dejó oír, con un suspiro de terror fue la compañera de esta.

La portadora del amor miró a Yamato detenidamente, esa mirada opaca, de derrota, de desdicha. Estaba seguro de sus palabras.

-¿Qué quieres decir?.- tartamudeó Koushiro, intentando darse tiempo para asimilar el mensaje.

-Lo sabes perfectamente. No voy a permitir que Gabumon se transforme en un monstruo como los que nos han atacado. Gabumon nunca me lo perdonaría.- habló en tono neutral que dio escalofríos a los presentes.

Era como si hubiese perdido toda esa calidez que había adquirido con lo años, de hecho emanaba más frialdad que en su tortuosa niñez.

Sin embargo, no era la primera vez que había dejado entrever su postura en asuntos como este. No hacía demasiado tiempo habría estado dispuesto a acabar con el compañero de Taichi antes de que se convirtiese en un instrumento del mal, y el moreno, tras un espabilador puñetazo, entendió y compartió su postura.

Entonces no hizo falta llegar a esos extremos, pero ahora la situación se tornaba más crítica por el solo hecho de que no había ningún elemento exterior contaminado al digimon, sino que estaba dentro de sí mismo, de su núcleo, de lo que le daba la vida.

Koushiro mantuvo la mirada unos instantes a Yamato, dándose cuenta de su gran determinación.

Abatido, giró la cara.

-Nunca me he planteado como se puede matar a un digimon fuera de una batalla.

El músico dirigió la vista al futuro médico. Este, aterrado por la situación, intentó hacerse el despistado. Yamato frunció el ceño con desaprobación y Kido no tuvo más remedio que unirse a la conversación.

-Yo tampoco sé como hacerlo.

-¿Crees que algún medicamento funcionaría?.- cuestionó.

Abrumado, el peliazul se sintió incapaz de dar una respuesta, pero nuevamente la fija mirada de su amigo pudo con él.

-No lo sé, no se ha experimentado en ese aspecto con digimons. Desconozco si nuestros medicamentos funcionarían con él.

La sola idea de imaginarse poniéndole a Gabumon una inyección letal le hacía estremecerse de pánico y remordimientos. No sería capaz de hacerlo, pero tampoco sería capaz de delegar esa dolorosa función a Yamato.

Ishida volvió nuevamente a enfocar a Izumi.

-¿Todavía no se te ocurre la forma?

El pelirrojo sintió una tremenda presión. Balbuceó algo, pero se libró de tener que dar respuesta a tan incómoda pregunta gracias a que Sora captó la atención de Yamato.

-No te precipites por favor.- le dijo tomándolo del brazo.- aún hay esperanza para Gabumon, sé que la hay.

Sonó tan dulce que para Yamato fue como una caricia en sus oídos que por un momento ablandó su corazón y le hizo recordar lo maravilloso que era tener sentimientos.

Fijó su mirada necesitada en ella.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Ten fe.

-Necesito algo más que fe en este momento.- contestó regresando a su tono irritado.

-Solo un poco de tiempo.

Ishida exhaló amargamente. Cerró los ojos y se apartó del agarre de esa chica.

-No hay tiempo.

Justo en ese instante, el D-terminal del compañero de Tentomon sonó, captando la atención de todos.

Izumi no pudo remediar la sonrisa mientras lo leía. Cuando acabó, miró a sus compañeros con las esperanzas renovadas.

-Han encontrado al chico, lo traen aquí.

Takenouchi sintió una extraña inquietud apoderarse de su ser, pero también una profunda alegría, porque quería pensar que era la señal por la que había suplicado hacía unos instantes. Que era el milagro que Gabumon necesitaba.

...

La niña arrojó esa dichosa prenda con desprecio, desde la distancia, Takeru la observaba con preocupación.

Él ya había cumplido su misión, sus padres y personas que podían ayudarlos ya estaban en marcha en tareas en las cuales él no podía hacer nada. Formaban ya parte del complejo mundo de los adultos.

En todo momento su mente no había podido dejar de pensar en la misma persona, su dulce ángel de luz que irradiaba una gran aflicción y también furia y rabia, algo muy poco usual en ella, algo que le producía temor.

Por eso, en cuanto acabó su cometido, no dudó en ir a buscarla, para asegurarse de que estaba bien, para protegerla incluso de sí misma y de sus perturbadores pensamientos si hacía falta.

Con esa expresión de cólera en su rostro se sentó en la cama en pose pensativa, momento que aprovechó Takeru para entrar.

-Lo hace para protegerte.- dijo.

Hikari dio un respingo por esta inesperada intromisión pero enseguida se relajó al reconocer a su querido compañero.

Miró unos instantes el jersey de estrellitas, entendiendo a que se refería el rubio.

-¿Protegerme de qué Takeru?

Takaishi tomó asiento a su lado.

-De la situación, de la angustia, de los sentimientos oscuros que puedas albergar en tu corazón si te involucras demasiado en esto.

Pero esa palabras que intentaban ser reconfortantes, alteraron demasiado a la muchacha.

-¿Involucrarme?.- cuestionó, levantándose de golpe.- ¡es mi compañera a la que se han llevado!, ¿eso no hace que esté lo suficientemente involucrada?

-Por eso mismo.- trató el chico de mantener el sosiego.- estás frágil, tus sentimientos están a flor de piel y te pueden herir y hacerte sentir cosas espantosas que jamás deberías sentir.- habló con conocimiento de causa

Takeru odiaba la oscuridad, para ser más exactos odiaba la facilidad con la que el mal hacía uso de la oscuridad, y todo porque fue frágil, porque cuando era un niño le arrebataron a su compañero cruelmente. No lo superó y desde entonces su odio a ese sentimiento se fue fraguando, llegándole en algún momento a consumir.

Al contrario que él, Hikari no odiaba a la oscuridad, a pesar de su emblema, a pesar de su destino, su corazón no albergaba odio hacia ese sentimiento. Ella la temía, pero a veces incluso la entendía y lograba ver la luz en la más profunda oscuridad.

Admiraba eso y quería que continuase así, porque prefería mil veces que temiese a la oscuridad a que la odiase, ya que el odio era el peor sentimiento que se podía tener en el corazón.

El odio no hacía más que incrementar la oscuridad, invocar al mal. Quería protegerla de esa espantosa sensación.

La castaña negó impotente y enfadada.

-Todos me tratáis como una niña inútil.

-Eso no es cierto.- apresuró a decir Takeru.

-Lo es.- le mantuvo la mirada con firmeza.- queréis protegerme siempre de todo, ¿pero acaso yo no soy una niña elegida?, ¿no he luchado como los demás?, ¿no he demostrado mi fortaleza?

-Por supuesto que sí, pero…

-¡No Takeru!, ¡no hay peros!

El chico se amedrentó, jamás la había visto con ese fuerte carácter.

-Para vosotros nada sirve, para mi hermano, para Daisuke, para Miyako, para Sora, incluso para ti. Para todos solo soy la octava niña elegida, la enfermiza portadora de la luz la cual hay que proteger para que el Digimundo no corra peligro. Para ti solo soy una promesa, nunca verás más allá de eso, nunca descubrirás lo fuerte que puedo llegar a ser realmente. Solo Gatomon lo vio, solo ella creía en mí.- terminó en un débil susurro, totalmente destrozada.

El portador de la esperanza quedó con un nudo en la garganta, no por escucharla hablar de esa forma sino por descubrir lo que pensaba de él. ¿Acaso era tan torpe y estúpido que no había sabido demostrarle lo importante que era para él?, ¿En verdad en este año cuyas vidas se habían vuelto a juntar no había sido capaz de trasmitirle el sentimiento que le producía?

Tuvo ganas de llorar, pero no lo hizo, se contuvo porque un sentimiento mucho más fuerte en su corazón le ganó la partida a sus lágrimas. No quería ser débil, ni huir de esto, no quería que por un segundo más esa chica pensase erróneamente sobre sus sentimientos.

Se levantó, tomándola fuertemente de los hombros.

-No puedes estar más equivocada.- Hikari tuvo la intención de removerse, pero quedó cautiva de la intensa mirada del chico. Esa que tanta ternura le producía siempre.- yo no te protejo por la promesa que hice cuando tenía ocho años, ni porque piense que eres frágil, ni débil, ni por supuesto por el mal que haría tu desaparición al Digimundo. Yo sé que eres fuerte y valiente, me lo has demostrado en infinidad de ocasiones, en todas las veces que me has iluminado. No podrías tener tal emblema si no lo fueses. Sé que de todo eso te puedes cuidar tú sola, pero aún así yo nunca dejaré de protegerte, porque no puedo hacerlo.

Yagami se mostró un poco aturdida, sus palabras, su tacto, ese aura especial que solo podía sentir a su lado la estaba envolviendo.

El rubio cerró los ojos un segundo, aflojó su agarre y suspiró.

No tenía ni doce años, sin embargo sentía que no había duda alguna en su corazón respecto a lo que sentía por esa castaña.

Era su luz, era su guía, era la responsable de la calidez de su corazón.

-Takeru…- susurró ella, haciéndole volver un segundo a tierra firme. El chico abrió los ojos y sonrió enternecido por ver su rubor. No pudo remediarlo y acarició su rostro.

-Soy un estúpido por no haber sido capaz de expresarte mis sentimientos, yo creo en ti pero eso no evita que siempre vaya a protegerte.- rió divertido.- te seguí hasta el mar de la oscuridad no porque sea mi promesa o mi misión, fue el amor el que me abrió el camino hacia ti.

La castaña tragó saliva apurada, siendo incapaz de asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo, lo que el dulce Takeru le estaba diciendo.

No entendía que debía hacer, ni tan siquiera sabía que era lo que ella sentía hacia él y hacia todo lo que le estaba contando, aunque curiosamente también tenía la seguridad, de que era el amor lo que le hizo encontrarla en aquella ocasión, lo que les uniría siempre.

El chico bajó la vista y se apartó, sonrojándose irremediablemente por esta especie de declaración.

Escuchó el aleteo de su compañero, desviando la vista a la puerta.

-¡Lo han encontrado!.- comunicó esperanzado.

Hikari dio un salto de sorpresa e ilusión.

-¿A Gatomon?

Patamon bajó las orejitas tristemente posándose en el gorro de su amigo.

-No, a ella no…- musitó.

-Al chico.- anunció Taichi, parado en el marco de la puerta.- lo llevan a casa de Koushiro, así que en marcha.

Los niños asintieron conscientes de que esta nueva aventura no había hecho más que empezar. Taichi apartó la mirada de su hermana, sabedor de que muy seguramente seguiría enfadada, por eso le sorprendió gratamente encontrándola tendiéndole su jersey.

-Lo entiendo hermano.- fue lo único que dijo.

Yagami varón sonrió conmovido, sintiendo la necesidad de inclinarse a ella.

-Yo también creo en ti y en tu fortaleza.- le susurró, guiñándole un ojo.

Pero fue incapaz de disfrutar las palabras que toda la vida había deseado escuchar por parte de su protector hermano, porque enseguida se dio cuenta de que, para decirle eso, significaba que había escuchado la conversación con Takeru.

-¿Nos espiaste?.- preguntó, muerta de vergüenza, sin atreverse a dirigirle la mirada al rubio, que por prudencia se hizo el despistado.

-Por supuesto que sí Hika-chan, ¿acaso crees que iba a dejar que estuvieses a solas en tu habitación con un chico?

El hermano de Yamato quiso desaparecer bajo su gorro, mientras la castaña pataleó al límite de la taquicardia.

-¡Hermano!

Este respondió con una divertida risotada al mismo tiempo que se colocaba su dichoso jersey de estrellas.

-Venga, tenemos cosas que hacer.- dijo ya más tranquilo, sin querer torturar más a esos inocentes angelitos.

...

Su mirada era ausente, fija en el ventanal, aunque si le preguntasen si llovía o hacía sol, sería incapaz de dar la respuesta.

Gabumon moría, peor se transformaba en una bestia la cual sería capaz de acabar con él.

Sin duda era lo más doloroso que estaba viviendo en años, realmente en toda su vida.

Gabumon era su luz, era el responsable de que por fin hubiese salido de su cueva de autocompasión en la que había vivido toda su niñez. Él le mostró el camino de la amistad, derritió el hielo de su corazón, le hizo darse cuenta de lo maravilloso que era tener sentimientos y mostrarlos.

Le enseñó la vida que deseaba vivir y ahora él no podía hacer nada por ayudarlo.

Le desesperaba esta impotencia que sentía.

Jyou apenas se atrevía a dirigir la mirada al rostro de Yamato mientras se ocupaba de la herida que se había auto infringido en los nudillos. Sabía que le escocería, no obstante su expresión era inmutable, el dolor de su alma era infinitamente más fuerte que esas magulladuras.

Kido notó un toque en su hombro, era Takenouchi que con un gesto, le pidió que le dejase continuar su labor. El futuro médico accedió y Sora apresuró a tomar la herida mano de Yamato entre las suyas para seguir con las curas. El rubio estaba tan ido, que aunque notó que unas manos más delicadas, cálidas y familiares le tocaban ahora, no tuvo fuerzas de reconocerlas. No le quedó más remedio que enfocarla cuando esta le depositó un beso en el dorso de la mano.

-No te aísles, por favor.- susurró para no perturbarle, al mismo tiempo que terminaba la labor empezada por Jyou.

Ishida no perdió detalle de cada gesto, sintiendo que solo unas palabras podían salir de su boca en ese instante.

-Lo siento.- la pelirroja se sorprendió.- lo estoy pagando contigo, lo sé. Entendería que te alejases, igual es lo mejor, que te alejes de mí. No me gustaría que mi comportamiento hiciese desaparecer lo bueno que puedes sentir por mí.- calló al sentir esa mano que ahora sí reconocía en su mejilla.

-Esto es lo más lejos que voy a estar de ti Yamato. Las parejas no solo están para los momentos felices, también para los amargos y son en esos en los que más apoyo deben dar. Por eso, si tienes que desahogarte con alguien tiene que ser conmigo, ni lo dudes, ni te culpabilices.

Sora sonrió porque volvió a notar ese afecto que le rozaba el alma, ese que solo le podía provocar Ishida. Su aura sombría había desaparecido, encontrándose nuevamente con ese niño amoroso y necesitado.

El rubio suspiró, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para apaciguar ese ardor de la garganta y esas punzadas en su pecho. Cerró los ojos y dejó caer su frente contra la de Sora.

-No me dejes nunca, por favor.

Lo primero que Yuujou vio al abrir la habitación fue a esa pareja que tanta impresión le causaba creando una atmósfera cálida con sus sentimientos.

Por una extraña razón no pudo apartar los ojos de la escena, al contrario que Miyako que se ruborizó de inmediato.

-¿Crees que se van a besar?.- le preguntó Daisuke.

Esta lo calló con un codazo, a sus ojos estaba presenciando la escena más bonita de su vida y no quería recordarla con la desagradable voz de Motomiya diciendo tonterías.

No era fácil verles en una situación así ya que Sora y Yamato eran bastante tímidos y solían cuidarse de demostrar su afecto delante de los demás, no obstante esta vez ni se enteraron de esta perturbación.

Claro que pronto toda la atención se centró en el chico pintoresco en el cual habían depositado todas sus esperanzas.

Fue Koushiro el primero que se acercó a él.

Yuujou lo miró con sospechas, le inquietaba esa mirada examinadora del pelirrojo.

-¿Eres un niño elegido?.- preguntó, devolviendo a la realidad a Sora y Yamato, que enfocaron también a ese muchacho.

Takenouchi no pudo remediar la sonrisa al verlo, Ishida en cambio se mostró más desconfiado.

El pequeño Yuujou tragó saliva y dio unos pasos para atrás al ver hasta seis personas mirándole con detenimiento y acercándose a él.

-¿No hablas mi idioma?.- lo intentó nuevamente Izumi totalmente fascinado.

-Por supuesto que habla nuestro idioma.- le respondió la portadora del amor.- soy Sora, ¿me recuerdas?

El jovencito dirigió una penetrante mirada a la muchacha que como pasase la primera vez que lo vio la perturbó de una manera inexplicable.

Automáticamente se llevó la mano al DigiDes.

-¿Son digimons?

La que dio el primer paso fue la sociable compañera de Sora.

-¡Yo soy Piyomon!

Y le resultó escalofriantemente familiar.

-Tentomon.- se presentó el compañero de Izumi con una cortés reverencia.

-Mi nombre es Gomamon y este miedica de aquí es Jyou.- anunció la descarada foca digital, desde el hombro de su compañero.

Este que por inercia asentía las palabras de su amigo, apresuró a negar desquiciado al asimilarlas.

-¡No tengo miedo!

-Estás temblando.

El anteojudo enrojeció.

-Es porque hace frío.- musitó sin convicción alguna.

El siguiente en dar un paso fue un cabezón azulado.

-Yo soy V-mon y este es mi humano Daisuke.- señaló a uno de los chicos que le habían encontrado.

-Me molan tus goggles.

-Mi compañero es Hawkmon pero no está aquí porque ha sido secuestrado.- le comentó Miyako, volviendo a lloriquear.

A cada palabra de todos esos niños y adolescentes que tantos recuerdos le traían, Yuujou se sentía más ahogado, más perdido, sentía que estaba al límite de la locura, hasta que sus ojos encontraron la paz en la mirada de la persona que no había pronunciado ninguna palabra.

Por un segundo vio a la persona que más amaba, su hermana, en esa mirada dura y desconcertante pero que escondía una profunda ternura.

Por lo menos, él la notó.

Entonces él la apartó y Yuujou siguió hacia donde la dirigía, horrorizándose al verla depositada en un digimon. Reconoció esas manchas negruzcas al instante, ya que tenía recuerdos de haber presenciado ese horrible proceso de mutación en infinidad de ocasiones. Con todos sus amigos para ser más exacto.

Activó su DigiDes dispuesto a acabar con la amenaza antes de que fuese real.

Las mayoría no supo reaccionar a los rápidos movimientos del muchacho, sin embargo no llegó a clavar el arma en el compañero de Yamato porque fue este precisamente quien le detuvo del brazo.

-¿Se puede saber que demonios vas hacerle a mi compañero?

-¡Hay que matarlo antes de que se convierta en uno de ellos!.- gritó desquiciado, intentando zafarse.

Pese a que la confirmación a las peores sospechas de todos se hubiese clavado en él como un cuchillo, Ishida no aflojó su agarre, es más lo incrementó, acabando esta pequeña enganchada con el aparato en el suelo y el débil muchacho incrustado en la pared.

El pelirrojo buscó sus DigiDes pero no pudo hacer nada para librarse del fuerte empujón del adolescente.

Contempló su rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo, esos ojos que tanta armonía le habían trasmitido hacía unos segundos, ahora era incapaz de mirarlos.

Aunque por muy inquietante que fuese también vio a su hermana en esa mirada demente.

-¡Qué le pasa!, ¡tú sabes detenerlo!, ¡dime como salvarlo!, ¡dime que demonios está pasando!.- bramó con fiereza, a cada palabra zarandeándolo con más violencia, tanta que todos temieron por la integridad del pobre muchacho.

-Espera Yamato le prometí que con nosotros estaría a salvo.- lo intentó Motomiya.

Pero el rubio no atendió a razones.

-Le estás asustando.- dijo Inoue.

Volvió a empotrarlo con más fuerza y Yuujou hizo una mueca de dolor.

-¡Él es el culpable de esto!

-Puede que él no sepa nada.- trató de razonar Koushiro.

-Por eso siempre está donde esos monstruos.- masculló Ishida, presionando con el antebrazo en el cuello del niño.- ¡dime que le has hecho a mi compañero!

Y Yuujou sintió que iba a desfallecer.

-¡Para!, ¡le estás haciendo daño!.- exclamó Takenouchi sintiendo una fuerte opresión el pecho. Padecía el dolor de ese niño como si se lo infringiesen a sí misma y lo horrible era que era la persona que más amaba quien se lo producía.

Ni su petición más desgarrada ablandó al joven.

-¡Gabumon se muere!.- fue su respuesta, dando un nuevo zarandeo a Yuujou.

Jamás ninguno de los que estaban ahí habían visto esa actitud tan demencial en Ishida, ni tan siquiera cuando obligó a MetalGarurumon a pelearse con WarGreymon.

Esta vez Yamato estaba completamente fuera de sí y lo peor era que sentía que no podía controlarse, que ese niño debía pagar por lo que le estaba sucediendo a su amigo.

Yuujou cerró los ojos y dejó de forcejear, las fuerzas le habían abandonado y no solo las físicas. Realmente tampoco tenía ganas de pensar en quien era y que le pasaba a ese sujeto que aun zarandeándole bruscamente le seguía trasmitiendo esa calidez que le reconfortaba el alma.

En ese momento de flaqueza del niño, Yamato notó que alguien lo tomaba del hombro, volteándolo. Descubrió a su mejor amigo, pero no le dio tiempo a nada más porque fue con su puño con lo que se encontró.

Taichi lo golpeó de tal manera que lo derribó.

Takenouchi se llevó la mano a la boca asustada por el golpe, sin embargo, curiosamente, no fue a su novio al primero que socorrió, sino al pequeño desconocido.

Algo en su interior la llevó a tomar esta decisión tan imprevista.

Ya en el suelo, el ardor de su mejilla le hizo regresar un poco a la realidad, volver en sus cabales, darse cuenta de la locura que estaba cometiendo.

Se llevó la mano a la mejilla y cerró los ojos sintiéndose estúpido, al abrirlos fue con la mano de Taichi con lo que se topó.

-¿Ya se te ha pasado?

Yamato asintió aceptando la mano de su gran amigo.

Una vez más, todo empezó a darle vueltas al pequeño pelirrojo, oyó que alguien se interesaba por él, pero fue incapaz de adivinar que decían, vio varios chicos más entrando en la sala, mirándole con curiosidad y preocupación.

Inexplicablemente para él, todos los muchachos reunidos ahí le resultaban familiares, como si de alguna forma fuesen esa familia con la que vivió desde los cinco años en la guarida.

Pero estaba agotado y no podía meditar una respuesta lógica, aunque seguramente tampoco la encontrase.

Lo último que sintió antes de desfallecer fueron nuevamente esos calentitos brazos de la primera muchacha a la que salvó en este extraño lugar.

...

...

_-¡No llores!.- me gritó muy fuerte chocándome contra la pared._

_Apenas guardaba recuerdos de ese desolador día, el día en que mi madre murió y mataron a titokeru delante de mí._

_Solo recuerdo que lloraba sin descanso, sin embargo en vez de consolarme como solía hacer antes ella me reprimía, aunque en sus ojos celestes seguía viendo ese amor que me trasmitía desde mis primeros recuerdos, antes de que el mal se adueñase del mundo._

_-¡Maldita sea deja de llorar!, ¡no te comportes como un bebé!.- me volvió a gritar y yo lloré más lo que provocó más su furia._

_Me agarraba tan fuerte que me hacía daño aunque yo no me atrevía a quejarme, pero entonces Kibou la detuvo._

_-¡Déjale, es normal que llore!.- exclamó._

_Aiko dio un gruñido, encarándose a él._

_-Mi padre nunca lloraba, yo nunca lloro, ¡él nunca tiene que llorar!_

_-Estoy seguro de que si estuviese vivo, hoy tu padre habría llorado.- dijo Kibou enfureciendo más a mi hermana.- pero no por la muerte de su esposa, ni de su hermano, seguramente llorase por verte a ti tratando así a tu hermano._

_Mi hermana apretó los puños, supe que iba a responderle algo muy violento o incluso golpearle, pero no llegó a hacerlo, se limitó a girar la cara y continuar el camino._

_Entonces, mi tía Hikari se volteó._

_-No hay tiempo que perder niños, estamos cerca._

_Caminamos durante horas, primero en la superficie, donde fuimos testigos de que en verdad, la guerra había terminado con la muerte de los ángeles y el mal se había alzado con la victoria, luego nos adentramos a los subterráneos con raíles, los cuales desde el ataque y el caos que se produjo llevaban siendo utilizados por los humanos que decidieron resguardarse._

_Según mi tía Hikari, por ahí llegaríamos a la guarida, el que sería nuestro nuevo hogar._

_Me sentía muy débil y vacío, completamente desinflado. No tenía a mi madre y aún era incapaz de darme cuenta lo que eso significaba: que jamás la volvería a ver, que jamás la volvería a escuchar, que jamás la volvería a tocar, ni nunca más podría volver a dormir entre sus calentitos brazos._

_Me quedaba sin fuerzas cuando lo pensaba, me quedaba sin alma._

_Sentí que veía a tía Hikari, Kibou-san y a mi hermana más borrosos, me pasé la manga por lo ojos, pero no surtió efecto, en segundos volvía a ver borroso, mis ojos volvían a estar humedecidos._

_Intenté detener las lágrimas, pero lo único que conseguí fue incrementarlas, empecé a hipar con desasosiego, sentía que si no me detenía en ese momento y me ponía a llorar, la opresión en el pecho me haría explotar._

_Dejé de andar. Sentí que me caía, pero mis rodillas no llegaron a rozar el suelo enrailado, porque alguien me sostuvo._

_Ni me molesté en mirarlo, porque conocía de sobra esos brazos, ese olor y ese pelo en el que escondí la cara._

_Mi primo Tenshi me llevaba acuestas, como hasta ese día siempre había hecho mi titokeru._

_-Mi papá ha muerto hoy igual que tu mamá. Nuestro dolor es el mismo, lloremos juntos hermanito.- su tono era apagado, desgarrador, pero seguía teniendo esa capacidad de reconfortarte que solo tía Hikari poseía._

_Por eso pensé, que mi primo Tenshi sería como ella, un iluminado que nos devolvería a la luz._

_Me aferré a su cuello con todas mis fuerzas, depositando en él hasta mi última esperanza, creyendo por un instante que era mi padre quien me cargaba y mi madre quien me hablaba._

_Ni sé por cuanto tiempo estuvimos andando, creo que hasta me quedé dormido, en donde la real pesadilla de la muerte de mi mamá y mi titokeru me atormentaron._

_Ese día, supe que esa imagen siempre ocuparía mis sueños._

_Nos detuvimos frente a una gran puerta metalizada. Tenía un mecanismo, que por lo que me contaron después, se abría con la luz sagrada de los dispositivos._

_Pero el dispositivo de la señora Hayashiba ya no brillaba._

_Tocó la puerta._

_Al cabo de unos segundos contestaron una extraña frase a la que entonces no encontré sentido, pero que pasaría el resto de mis días diciendo._

_Era nuestra contraseña._

"_Soy la luz que guía la esperanza"_

_Tía Hikari estaba terriblemente compungida, pero sacó fuerzas para alzar la voz y responder._

"_Soy la esperanza que mantiene viva la luz"_

_Y aunque quiso sonar fuerte, la voz se le quebró._

_Fui testigo de las acciones con un gran sentimiento de lejanía. Estaba ido, solamente pensaba en mi madre, en lo mucho que deseaba estar con ella._

_Entonces la puerta se abrió._

_Nos encontramos ante un hombre pelirrojo, cubierto con varios ropajes, dejando tan solo visible sus ojos oscuros. Identifiqué ese afán de esconderse, pues mi madre también lo había hecho._

_Estaba contaminado por la enfermedad._

_-Ya nos ha llegado lo de Takeru.- expresó, mirando a mi primo con angustia._

_-Hemos perdido la batalla, ya no queda esperanza.- determinó Hikari._

_-¿Los ángeles han caído?.- preguntó el hombre al que luego conocería como señor Izumi, uno de los mejores amigos de mis padres._

_La señora Hayashiba bajó la mirada agotada._

_-Gatomon y Patamon han muerto.- susurró.- los últimos digimons han caído, todo está acabado._

_El señor Izumi la miró, examinando un punto concreto de su cuerpo, una pequeña mancha negruzca que antes no estaba en su cuello._

_Tía Hikari se llevó la mano a la mancha sabiendo lo que significaba._

_-He perdido el poder de la luz, ya no soy inmune._

_Vi como Kibou la miraba aterrado, pues hasta entonces tía Hikari y titokeru habían sido los únicos humanos que no habían sucumbido a la enfermedad. Nunca supe a que se debía y por supuesto nunca me llegué a plantear que algún día podrían contagiarse de ella._

_-¿Y aquí?, ¿cómo está todo?.- cuestionó, no queriendo darle importancia a su estado._

_El señor Izumi, por fin nos invitó a pasar._

_-Tenías razón, este lugar está protegido, la oscuridad no llega a él._

_-Wizardmon lo protege.- comentó, mirando esos subterráneos por donde los refugiados, es decir, los hijos de los digielegidos vivían.- pero desconozco cuanto tiempo más podrá hacerlo. Ya soy incapaz de sentirlo._

_No supe más de la conversación de los adultos porque la señora Hayashiba ordenó a su hijo que nos llevase a donde los demás niños mientras ella, supongo que seguía hablando de cosas nada buenas con el señor Izumi, por lo que sabía, uno de los pocos adultos que quedaban con vida._

_No abrí los ojos en ningún momento, pero tampoco me hicieron falta para hacerme a la idea de cómo era ese lugar y para percibir algo que en ese momento me resultó hasta repulsivo pero que años después se me haría tan familiar que si algún día me faltase hasta lo echaría de menos._

_Era el recargado olor de la guarida que contrastaba tanto con el aroma a flores frescas que hasta ese día siempre me había acompañado. Mi mamá se había encargado de eso, de tener flores en casa aun cuando la oscuridad había arrasado con todo._

_Entonces no me dí cuenta de eso, lo valoraría más tarde, cuando mis sentidos olvidasen ese agradable aroma para siempre._

_Tenshi no me soltó en ningún instante y tampoco quería que lo hiciese, deseé permanecer entre sus brazos para siempre, él me daba fuerzas y protección, él me daba la luz que necesitaba para seguir respirando._

_Entonces se detuvo y despacio me depositó en el suelo._

_Me costó abrir los ojos, los tenía en doloridos e irritados, pero por primera vez en horas, no salieron lágrimas de ellos._

_Por no tener ya no tenía ni miedo, me sentía como si fuese uno de esos humanos que habían vendido su alma al mal, un fantasma vacío de vida y sentimientos._

_Pero a pesar de todo lo sucedido, mi primo me sonrió, invitándome a que me voltease._

_Había varios chicos que entonces no reconocí, sabía que había estado alguna vez con ellos, con mis padres y los suyos, en el Digimundo y también en mi mundo. Pero hacía mucho tiempo de eso, para mí no eran ni recuerdos, solo sensaciones._

_El chico que se acercó a nosotros llevaba goggles. Recuerdo que tuve que mirar muy hacia arriba para no dejar de vérselas mientras se acercaba. Le dio un abrazo a mi primo y le dijo unas palabras que o no escuche o ya he olvidado. Luego me sonrió a mí._

_Quise esconderme tras Tenshi, porque no conocía a ese chico y me daba un poco de miedo, pero él se agachó y me cogió de los hombros._

_-Entiendo que no te acuerdes de mí, pero no debes tener miedo._

_-No tengo miedo.- musité._

_Estaba aterrado, pero no quería llorar más._

_Busqué con la mirada a mi hermana para ver si ella me había visto y estaba orgullosa de mí. Pero el chico al que luego conocería como capitán me lo impidió._

_-Me llamo Musuko Motomiya y prometo que desde hoy cuidaré de ti Yuujou Ishida._

_Yo asentí, mientras ese chico me rodeó con el brazo y me llevo hacia los demás._

_-Chicos, dad la bienvenida a los nuevos miembros de nuestra familia, Tenshi, Kibou, Aiko y el pequeño Yuujou._

_¿Familia? Inevitablemente busqué a mi madre entre ellos, porque era la persona que siempre relacionaría con la palabra familia. Pero no estaba y entonces recordé que nunca volvería a estar._

_No me dio tiempo ni a llorar, porque un chico con un pelo alborotado me revolvió la cabeza._

_-Pequeñajo, te he echado mucho de menos._

_Supongo que también me conocía, pero yo no sabía quien era aunque me recordaba un poco a mi titoichi que apenas conocí._

_-Este es Taiyou Yagami._

_-Yagami…- repetí, mirándolo absorto. _

_Musuko me señaló a otras dos personas. Era una chica de larga melena y anteojos y un niño con unas extrañas gafas que me recordó a un superhéroe. No sé ni si me podría ver a través de ellas, pero tampoco hizo amago de levantar la cabeza, estaba inmerso en un extraño aparato que toqueteaba._

_-Ellos son Minako y Osamu Ichijouji._

_-Que mono es el niño nuevo.- dijo la chica y yo me asusté. Era demasiado enérgica. Luego giró de la cabeza a su hermano.- saluda a los nuevos._

_Reguló algo de sus gafas, como si me escanease o algo así y luego continuó con lo que estaba._

_-Desprende mucha energía, quizá podríamos usarla para algo provechoso._

_La chica se cruzó de brazos disgustada._

_-No es por las gafas, ya era raro antes del ataque.- confirmó y algunos esbozaron sonrisas. Las primeras que había visto desde la muerte de mi madre._

_De pie en una esquina, mirándome de reojo de una forma intimidatoria, había un chico que me dio más miedo que todos los demás juntos. No tenía mano._

_-Ese es Makoto Kido._

_Bajó la cabeza y se dio la vuelta._

_-Hoy está bastante sociable.- apuntó Taiyou con sorna, llevándose las manos a la nuca._

_Musuko le dedicó una mirada que me aterró._

_-No digas tonterías Yagami._

_No sé donde estaban los adultos que quedaban, porque sé que aún quedaba alguno como el señor Izumi que nos había abierto, pero creo que no se involucraban mucho en lo que sucedía en la guarida. Creo que aquí abajo era Musuko el que mandaba._

_La siguiente chica que me presentó tenía el pelo castaño, corto y llevaba una cinta para el sudor._

_-Ella es Shizuka Hida. Se encarga de todo._

_-Os buscaré un sitio para dormir. ¿Traéis equipaje?.- mi primo negó, porque era con él con quien hablaba, no había bajado la mirada en ningún instante para reparar en mí.- mejor, menos sitio necesitareis._

_-Sigue tan simpática como la recordaba.- murmuró Tenshi._

_Yo no entendía nada de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor pero una alarma roja de "alejarme de esa chica" se activó en mi interior._

_Finalmente paró en una niña pelirroja, aunque todos me parecían muy mayores, supuse que ella tendría la edad de mi hermana aproximadamente. Miraba una planta como si nada más en el mundo existiese. Estaba tan ida que Musuko tuvo que zarandearla. _

_-Crece…_

_-Ella es Chikako Izumi. Parece que siempre está haciendo cosas raras pero suelen resultar bastante útiles._

_-Volveremos a comer algo verde.- dijo satisfecha de sí misma._

_-Genial, sigue así, tienes mi confianza y por tanto la confianza del grupo._

_No pareció que esas palabras fuesen vitales para la chica, que ya estaba de nuevo inmersa en sus experimentos._

_Musuko volvió a agacharse para estar a mi altura._

_-Este es tu hogar ahora, esta es tu familia ahora. Todos cuidaremos de ti y tú cuidarás de todos. No tengas miedo porque lo malo ya ha pasado, desde ahora solo pueden ocurrir cosas buenas. Mantén viva la esperanza y la luz no se extinguirá nunca.- asentí, sintiendo algo especial a cada palabra del capitán, me reconfortaban, aliviaban un poco el dolor que me invadía. Se levantó dedicándome una sonrisa de orgullo y me sacudió el pelo.- bienvenido a casa niño._

...

...

-Casa… casa… capitán… casa…- susurraba entre sollozos el chico.

Takeru, que era quien velaba su sueño, apresuró a tomarle de los brazos para calmarlo.

-Tranquilízate, ya estás en casa, no hay nada que temer, estás a salvo…

Yuujou se sacudió violentamente, pero finalmente abrió los ojos despertando de su pesadilla.

Alzó la cabeza con sofoco, encontrándose a pocos centímetros el rostro de la persona que menos hubiese esperado, pero que no había duda de que era él. No podía ser nadie más, porque nadie más irradiaba ese aura tan reconfortante y su mirada trasmitía tanta luz.

-Tenshi…- susurró, en estado de shock.

Él lo vio morir, o tal vez había sido un amargo sueño del que ya había despertado. Quizá, había regresado a casa, con su familia.

Pero el chico lo miró con desconcierto.

-¿Tenshi?… no, lo siento, soy Takeru.

Y el pelirrojo, carente de cualquier tipo de voluntad se dejó caer en el lecho, cerró los ojos y sonrió, pues un sentimiento que salía desde su corazón se había apoderado de todo pensamiento lógico que quisiese tener.

Era él, lo había sentido, simplemente lo sabía.

A pesar de lo surrealista que fuese, algo en su interior le unía a ese chico, algo más fuerte y poderoso que cualquier lazo sanguíneo.

-Esperanza…- susurró, antes de volver a caer en un profundo sueño.

.

* * *

N/A: bueno aquí va otro capi en el que no ha pasado nada interesante pero que me ha servido un poco para reencontrarme con esta historia.

Espero que no me quede excesivamente bizarra, bueno y si me queda bizarra tampoco me importa mucho la verdad, es mi historia absurda y fantástica consentida y quiero recrearme con ella.

Como veis, Yuujou está a segundos de descubrir donde está y quienes son esos chicos que tan interesados están en él, concretamente en el próximo capi. Supongo que desde ahí el fic empezará a tener más acción y a centrarme un poco en las tramas.

No lo sé la verdad, en este fic estoy dejando mucho a la improvisación, ¿se nota?

Nah, en realidad tengo en un cuaderno todo lo que tiene que ocurrir, pero nada de lo que escribo se parece a lo que había en ese cuaderno XD, pero bueno, no lo sé hacer de otra forma.

En fin, que me enrollo en bobadas como siempre.

Saludos y sean felices.

Publicado: 7/05/13


End file.
